Stargate: Into the Void
by APhantasm
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Joyce would be given a new destiny. Along with that destiny they would be given a starship and a space station in which to help fight the Goa'uld.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween

**Summary: **On that fateful Halloween night. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Joyce would be given a new destiny. Along with that destiny they would be given a starship and a space station in which to help fight the Goa'uld.

**A/U: **A/U BTVS Season 2 Ep: Episode _Halloween_ and Stargate Season 2: Episode Serpent's Lair

**Pairings: **Buffy/Willow

**Disclaimer:** BTVS owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Stargate owned by MGM

**Note: **This is my response to the TTH challenge Ship of the Line. Since very few SotL challenges deal with a space station. I decided to give Buffy and gang DS9 as well as the Defiant.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Halloween**

The halls of Sunnydale High were decorated for Halloween as students moved to and from class passed a long table that had been set up with signs that announced _VOLUNTEERS ARE WINNERS_ and _SAFE AND SANE HALLOWEEN_.

Principal Snyder grabbed an unsuspecting young girl.

"Hey!"

"You're volunteering." Snyder said.

"But I have to get to class-"

Snyder steered the reluctant girl to the sign up table as Buffy, Willow and Xander wander past.

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year." Willow said.

Xander nodded. "Note his interesting take on the _volunteer_ concept."

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked.

"A bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating. Sign up and you get your very own pack of sugar hyped runts for the night." Xander explained.

"Yikes. I'll stick to vampires." Buffy said as Snyder walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder as she spun to look at him.

"Ms. Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for." Snyder said.

"Principal Snyder." Buffy said.

Snyder smiled. "Halloween must be a big night for you, huh? Tossing eggs. Keying cars. Bobbing for apples. One pathetic cry for help after another. Well, Not this year, missy." He walked Buffy to the table as Willow and Xander followed.

"Gosh, I'd love to volunteer, but I recently developed... carpal tunnel syndrome and, tragically, I can no longer hold a flash light." Buffy said trying to get away from Snyder.

Snyder smirked as he handed her a pen. "The program starts at four and the children have to be home by six thirty," he said as he turned his attention to Xander and Willow and handed them each a pen as well. "Also there is a Star Trek theme this year."

Hours later Buffy, Willow and Xander enter Ethan's Costume shop. "Wow Snyder really can pick them can't he? Star Trek theme? I haven't done anything Star Trek related since I was 9." Buffy said.

"You were interested in Star Trek?" Willow asked, shocked at her best friend's revelation. Of everyone she would never have pictured Buffy being a closet Trekkie.

Buffy nodded. "I started watching it during the later seasons of the Next Generation when my mom and dad started arguing a lot," she said. "At first it was a way to take my mind of their fights. Later I was just hooked. I had even come up with a character and would pretend I was a member of the crew."

"Who did you pretend to be?" Xander asked, curious.

"Neri Enye." Buffy replied. "She was Srrkaran, it's a race I made up. She was the only one in Starfleet as her people were isolationists and they had no contact with anyone for hundreds of years. Neri grew up on Earth after being orphaned there. She was adopted by the Vulcan ambassador and raised as his daughter. She was telepathic; I always thought it would be cool if you could read other people's minds."

"Wow, Buffy." Willow said. "You put a lot of thought into it. And you said you did that when you were 9?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Like I said it was a distraction from the real world," she said as they moved through the store and towards the back as Buffy let out a small smile as she saw the Next Generation movie uniforms. "Guys!" She led them over to the uniforms. Buffy picked up the command uniform and with a big grin. "These I believe are from the Next Generation, movies."

Xander and Willow picked one up each and looked them over nodding in agreement. "I believe your right," Xander said. "Probably First Contact since it was released just last year."

"At least it's not the jumpsuits they wore in the beginning of the show," Willow said. "I remember reading that Jonathon Frakes had to be cut out of his."

Buffy smiled and nodded as she picked up a fourth uniform in her mother's size. "I wonder if I could get mom to dress up in the fourth one."

"There's four tricorders here," Willow said as she picked them up. "Three standard and one medical."

"I'll give the medical one to mom," said Buffy as Willow handed it to her.

Later that evening in the back room of Ethan's Costume Shop, Ethan Rayne lit several black candles that circled an altar. He knelt before it, speaking as he squeezed his hands tightly closed. He reopened them, revealing bleeding stigmata-like wounds in each palm. "The world that denies thee, thou inhabit. The peace that ignores thee, thou corrupt." Ethan dabbed his blood on his eyelids. And then dabbed blood on his forehead in the shape of a cross. "Chaos. As ever, I am your faithful, degenerate son."

At that same moment Xander knocked on the door of the Summers home.

Buffy opened the door and smiled at Xander. "You are quite handsome, Xander. Let's see red uniform. Command track. Lieutenant Commander rank pips. You got a Bajoran earring and the nose."

Xander shook his head. "It still amazes me how much you actually know about Star Trek. Lieutenant Commander Alec Kade, Chief of Operations, reporting for duty, Captain," he said.

"At ease, Commander." Buffy said with a laugh. "So why Alec Kade?"

"You're not the only one that used to pretend they were on a starship. Jesse, Willow and I used to get together every Saturday where we would roleplay being on a Star Trek starship. So where's Will?" Xander said.

"Helping my mom with her spots," Buffy said.

"Spots?" Xander asked.

"She's going as a joined Trill," Buffy said as she turned toward the stairs. "Willow are you done?"

"Yeah just finished the last of her spots," Willow said. "Coming down." She walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Xander. "Commander Juliana Irani, Chief Engineer and I'm a Betazoid," she replied.

Xander smiled. "I see you remembered your old character," he said. "From when you, Jesse and I got together every Saturday."

"Yeah," said Willow as she looked a little sad at the reminder of Jesse who had been turned into a vampire a year before.

Joyce came down the stairs, wearing the second uniform Buffy had purchased.

"Hey Mrs. S looking snappy," Xander said.

Joyce smiled and shook her head. "Buffy's idea," she said. "How I got roped into it I don't know. Besides having Willow add these spots. Buffy even came up with details for me. Commander Carra Rin, Chief Medical Officer."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Neri Enye blinked in surprise when she suddenly found herself standing in the middle of a road. She looked around wondering how she had gotten into a holosuite. She turned her attention toward the sky as she spoke. "Computer end program."

Nothing happened.

Why was the computer not responding to her order to end the program?

"Enye to Operations, I seem to be locked into a holosuite. Can someone override please?" she asked but got no response.

Several creatures walked past her and as she looked at them she frowned. She had never seen such creatures before. One of them leaped at her, biting her on the thigh. "Hey, ow," Neri said realizing that if she was truly in a holosuite the safety protocols were disengaged. She swatted the creature off her.

"Neri!" A familiar and yet unfamiliar voice called.

Neri turned and smiled as her telepathic senses told her who was approaching, Juliana Enye—her wife. "Juliana! Good you're here. It seems were locked into the holosuite."

"I noticed that also," Juliana said. She wanted to kiss Neri to reassure herself that everything was alright but there would be time for that later. Right now they needed to figure out what was going on.

Just then an antiquated automobile passed them.

"Was that an internal combustion engine?" Neri asked. "Who would program in such a thing?"

"Alec would," Juliana said.

Neri nodded, Juliana was right. Alec Kade her Chief Operations officer for Deep Space Nine would have programmed in such a thing. He had an interest in twentieth century history. "Let's see if were alone?"

"Good thinking," Juliana said as she grabbed for her tricorder. "I'm picking up two other commbadge signals. Commander Rin and Commander Kade."

"Let's go," Neri said as they set off in the direction of Alec Kade and Carra Rin.

Juliana touched her hand to Neri's arm as they walked. "You know I've been thinking it would be nice to have a daughter."

Neri stopped and looked at Juliana. "What? Where did this come from?"

"Well, we've been married for over a year, Neri. And since were both women …" Juliana said.

"You want to use my people's cloning technology," Neri finished.

"Of course. Sure we could use artificial insemination but then it wouldn't be _our _child. Using the Srrkarran cloning technology would allow the baby to be _ours_," Juliana said. "Besides I love you that much that I would like to raise a child with you."

Neri smiled as the resumed their walk toward the others. "I'd like that. We'll talk more about it after we get out of our current predicament."

"Agreed," Juliana replied.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain General George Hammond sat in his office going over reports when the intercom buzzed. He set down the reports and hit the button to the intercom. "Yes?"

"General." Master Sergeant Walter Harriman said. "We have a situation. NASA detected a ship in orbit."

"On my way," Hammond said as he made his way out of his office and down to the control room. "Do we have a satellite trained on it yet?"

"Yes sir. Bringing up the NASA feed now," Walter said as the object appeared on the monitors.

"Is this a joke?" asked Hammond as he looked at the ship on the monitors.

"No sir," Walter said. "That is the NASA feed."

"But that looks like something from Star Trek," Hammond said.

"That is indeed what it looks like," agreed Walter.

"Try contacting them. See if we can get a response." Hammond said.

"Aye, sir," said Walter.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Neri and Juliana had finally rendezvoused with Alec and Carra. "Any guesses where we are?" Neri asked.

"I would hazard to say, Earth," said Carra. "Based on tricorder scans I believe somewhere in California. North of Los Angeles."

"How could we have gotten here?" asked Neri.

"If we are in California something is wrong with the people here." Carra told her captain showing them a cut on her arm. "I ran into some sort of creature who scratched at me with razor sharp claws and cut me."

Neri nodded as she showed her Chief Medical Officer her thigh, "I was bitten by some creature myself."

Carra examined the wound and nodded. "We should probably get that looked at the moment we get out of her. Which now that I think about it has anyone tried contacting Dawnara directly to confirm our location?"

Dawnara was a recent upgrade to DS9's computer core, a fully self-aware non-biological intelligence. That was able to transfer her program much like the EMH between locations. It made Dawnara useful when they needed her to be on the Defiant.

"I figured if we were locked into a holosuite program," said Neri. "She probably would not respond. And if we are on Earth as you suggest Commander Rin then she would be out of communication range."

"It could be worthwhile to try though," said Alec as he tapped his commbadge. "Kade to Dawnara."

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander Kade," came Dawnara's response.

"What is the current location of myself, the Captain, Commander Enye and Commander Rin?" Alec asked in response.

"You are currently located in a town north of Los Angeles, California." Dawnara replied.

"Whow did we get here?" Neri asked.

"While my records do not show you beaming down or how my program was transferred to the Defiant. It is apparent that you have beamed down to your current location. And that the Defiant is in orbit above Earth. I am detecting no subspace communications from Starfleet Command either." Dawnara replied.

"Dawnara can you pinpoint the year," asked Juliana receiving odd looks from her fellow crew.

"Accessing astronomical data," Dawnara's reply came. "October 31st, 1997."

Neri frowned, how was that possible? Not only had they been beamed down but they and the ship had been transported back in time. "Location of the crew?" she asked.

"I am picking up only the four of you. No one else is currently beamed down. Also no one else is currently on board either," said Dawnara.

"Acknowledged," said Neri. "Beam us up." The four of them disappeared in a transporter beam.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

George Hammond paced nervously as he looked towards Walter. "Anything?"

"No reply. They either are not listening on this frequency or they're not receiving." Walter replied.

Hammond sighed. "Keep trying."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In the conference room of the Defiant; Neri addressed Juliana, Alec and Carra. "Okay here is what we know. The four of us and the Defiant have been transported back in time two hundred and three years. We were all beamed down at one point to a town north of Los Angeles. All this was done for unknown reasons. We are currently in Earth orbit. Dawnara is the cloaking device activated?"

"Negative," Dawnara said as her avatar appeared. "I am initializing it now. It was offline along with most systems. I have slowly been bringing them all online. We are now cloaked."

"What town were we in?" Alec asked, curious.

"According to information I have gleaned from the planet below. You were in a town that should not exist," Dawnara said.

"What do you mean?" Juliana asked.

"According to the information you were in the town of Sunnydale," Dawnara replied.

"You're sure?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Dawnara replied.

Neri looked to her chief operations officer. "Commander?"

"I have a holosuite program that is based upon an old Earth television show from the late 1990s and early 2000s called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It takes place in a fictional town called Sunnydale," Alec said.

"So are you saying we have somehow not only been transported in time but also to a parallel dimension where fiction is reality?" Carra asked.

"I'm not a scientist so I can't say for sure what happened. But with the fact the town we were in was the fictional Sunnydale I would assume it is possible, yes," Alec replied.

"I now have long range sensors online," Dawnara said. "Captain, I think you will want to see this." Everyone turned their attention toward the monitor as an image appeared on the screen. "Enhance grid delta three four."

They saw there in Jupiter orbit was Deep Space Nine.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In Ethan's Costume Shop, Ethan Rayne and Rupert Giles are squared off.

"What, no hug? Aren't you happy to see your old mate?" Ethan asked.

"I'm surprised I didn't guess it was you," replied Giles. "This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."

"It does, doesn't it? Not to blow my own horn, but–its genius," said Ethan, proudly. "The very embodiment of _be careful what you wish for_."

Giles frowned. "It's sick," he said. "And brutal. It harms the innocent—"

"Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocence and all things pure and good, Rupert," Ethan said, wryly. "This is quite an act you've got going here, old man."

"It's no act. It's who I am," Giles said with a shake of his head.

"It's who you are? The Watcher? Sniveling tweed-clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are. And I know what you're capable of," Ethan said. "But they don't do they? They have no idea where you come from."

Giles is clearly threatened by Ethan's attack, but responds with anger instead of bluster. "Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back."

"Why should I? What do I get in the bargain?" Ethan asked.

"You get to live," Giles said.

"Ooooh. You're scaring—" Ethan started as Giles hit him hard.

Moments later Ethan's face is plastered to the floor and badly bloodied. He smiled at Giles. "And you said 'Rupert the Ripper' was long gone..."

"How do I stop the spell?" Giles asked standing over Ethan.

"Say pretty ple-" Ethan started as Giles kicked him hard. "Janus. Break the statue."

Giles grabbed the statue and threw it against the wall where it shattered. He turned back to Ethan and found the man gone having run out the back door.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy blinked as she looked around the conference room. For a moment she wondered where she was before the memories of the last hour came back to her. She looked to her friends and mother. "Mom, Xander, Willow. You guys alright?" she asked.

Joyce, Xander and Willow all nod. "How come we're still here?" Willow asked as she looked around the conference room.

"I don't know." Buffy said.

"I have something else," Joyce said as lowered the neck of her uniform. "Willow only painted my spots to the top of the shirt." They could all see that the spots now traveled much father than that. "I can feel the symbiote's mind. His memories and all the memories of his previous hosts are floating around in my head.

"I—I," Buffy started unsure how to respond. Luckily she didn't have to as Dawnara interrupted.

"Captain, I have picked up a transmission being broadcast from a facility in Colorado Springs. Should I put it on speakers?" Dawnara said as Buffy, Joyce, Xander and Willow looked at each other.

"Willow, Xander can you fill Mom in on everything please," Buffy asked.

"You're sure?" Willow asked as Buffy nodded.

"I'm sure. After the events of today she should know. I'll be on the bridge." Buffy said as she walked out of the conference room and toward a turbolift. "Bridge," she said as she stepped inside and moments later she stepped out onto the bridge of the Defiant. "Dawnara open the channel."

"It is audio only." said Dawnara.

"Let's hear it," said Buffy.

_"__This is Stargate Command to unidentified ship in orbit, please identify yourself."_

"It is an old Terran radio signal. I didn't detect it till sensors came online." said Dawnara.

"Can we reply on their frequency?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Dawnara replied.

"Open a channel."

"Opened," Dawnara replied.

"USS Defiant to Stargate Command, we are receiving you," said Buffy.

_"__This is General George Hammond of Stargate Command, to whom am I speaking?"_

"Greetings General Hammond, I am Captain Neri Enye, commanding officer of the USS Defiant and Deep Space Nine. What can I do for you?"

"Deep Space Nine?" Hammond asked.

"That's the name of our space station currently moored near Jupiter." Buffy said. "As far as we can tell we're from an alternate reality."

"I see," Hammond said. "Captain, we would like to know your intentions. Especially since we noticed that your ship has a cloaking device. Your ship disappeared from our satellite's view approximately fifteen minutes ago."

"Our intentions are peaceful," said Buffy. "We're still trying to determine how we managed to arrive here and if there is a way to return to our reality."

"I see," said Hammond. "In the meantime I would like to open a dialogue with you if I can."

"Of course," Buffy said. "How about an hour from now?"

"That sounds reasonable," said Hammond. "I assume you are familiar with our realities planet?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "You are currently … Dawnara where is he?"

"The transmission is originating from level 28 of the NORAD facility in Colorado Springs, Colorado near a device of unknown origin," Dawnara said.

"How did you …" Hammond started.

"We scanned your location to determine where your signal originated from." Buffy replied. "I and a small away team could beam down to your location in an hour."

"For security reasons we would ask that you _beam_ _down_ outside the gates to the base," said Hammond.

"Of course," said Buffy. "That sounds reasonable."

"Then we will be waiting," Hammond replied as the communication ended.

A moment later Joyce walked out of the turbolift followed by Xander and Willow. "So it's true what you said when your dad had you institutionalized?" She asked.

"Institutionalized?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked at Willow and sighed as Neri's feelings for Juliana resurfaced.

"What?" Willow asked noticing the way Buffy was looking at her. "Oh. Right, our alter ego's were married."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Which brings up a question. Of why. The character I created when I was nine wasn't married nor was she the commanding officer of Deep Space Nine. So why am I now?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Joyce said. "But I think whatever gave us this ship and DS9 may have taken what we created and then expanded on it."

"That is a possibility," Buffy said. Looking at Willow she wondered. "Will, do you?"

"Have feelings for you?" Willow asked as Buffy nodded. "Yes. I—I." She looked at Xander and gulped. "I used to have romantic feelings for Xander. I remember that. But now that I look at Xander I can tell the romantic feelings are no longer there."

"We are still friends though, right?" Xander asked.

"Of course," Willow said. "You're my best friend."

Buffy nodded as she thought about Angel and nothing stirred within her like it did when she looked at Willow. "I'm sure this will make your day, Xander. I no longer have feelings for Angel either. I do have feelings for you, Will." She looked at her mother as she tried to distract herself from her thoughts, thoughts of Willow—naked. "So mom, how are you taking all this?"

"It's a little bit to take in." Joyce said. "But I think my symbiote Rin is helping a little. He was used to bizarre occurances from decades of deep space travel. Each of his previous host's led rather unique lives."

"How about we beam you back to Sunnydale and you go see Giles?" Buffy suggested.

"Your high school librarian?" Joyce asked.

"He's my Watcher. It's his job to help me deal with the monsters I fight everyday." Buffy said.

Joyce nodded. "Vampires?" she asked as Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, he can explain everything better than we can and put to rest any questions you might have," Buffy said as Joyce nodded. "Willow, Xander and I have a meeting to attend to in the meantime."

"A meeting?" Willow asked.

"We've been contacted by a group identifying themselves as Stargate Command. We are going to see what they want," Buffy said.

For the next hour they discussed what they would tell General Hammond and his people. Finally they agreed that it might be best to continue with the alternate reality lie. After beaming Joyce back to Sunnydale they beamed down outside the Cheyenne Mountain complex to find General Hammond waiting. "Greetings I am General Hammond," Hammond said.

"On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, greetings. I am Captain Neri Enye. This is my Chief of Operations, Alec Kade and my Chief Engineer Juliana Enye," Buffy said as she shook the General's hand.

"Enye?" Hammond asked as he noticed that Buffy gave the same last name to both herself and Willow.

"My wife," Buffy said. "We married a year ago."

"Ah," Hammond said. "If you will follow me I will take you to the briefing room." He led them into the base and past several checkpoints.

Willow hesitated wanting to take Buffy's hand in her own.

~It's okay, Will,~ Buffy thought. ~You can hold my hand if you want.~

~We should be diplomatic though, Imzadi,~ Willow thought back.

Buffy sighed. ~I guess your right. By the way did you realized you called me Imzadi.~

~I know, Buffy,~" Willow thought. ~I am a Betazoid now, just as you are Srrkarran. Imzadi is the Betazoid word for beloved. Just as Sendara is the Srrkarran word for beloved. I know the memories have influenced both of us. I love you Buffy Summers.~

Buffy smiled. ~And I you.~

As they passed the last of the checkpoints the trio was glad they had not brought their phasers as they likely would have been confiscated. And until they knew these people they did not want to give them any future technology.

"If you all will please have a seat," Hammond said as they entered the briefing room. "Now have you all come up with a possible explanation for your appearance?"

Buffy glanced at Xander and Willow for only a split second. "I am afraid we have not. We have theories of course with no real way to prove them. For the time being we are stuck in your reality with no way home."

"So you all are from an alternate Earth?" Hammond asked.

"No," Xander said. "I'm Bajoran."

"I'm a Betazoid," Willow said.

"And I am Srrkarran," Buffy said. "That said we all went through Starfleet Academy on an alternate Earth."

Hammond looked at the trio. "If I may inquire how is it someone so young is in command of a space station?"

Buffy smiled. "Don't let my appearance fool you. I am thirty-six. While Srrkarran's mature at the same rate as most humanoids, they live longer. The longest living Srrkarran in his original body was two hundred and fifty years old. But with cloning the oldest Srrkarran was well over a thousand. But one bodies lifetime is around two hundred and fifty years. Juliana here is 24 and Alec is 26."

"What year is it in your reality?" Hammond asked.

"Twenty-four hundred," Willow said.

"I take it your reality never encountered the Goa'uld?"

"The who?" Buffy asked.

"The Goa'uld," Hammond repeated.

"What are these goold?" Buffy asked.

"Goa'uld," Hammond corrected as he motioned toward the window. They got up and looked down at a ring shaped device. "That is the Stargate. With it we are able to travel to other worlds through an artificially created wormhole. A year ago we encountered the Goa'uld. They are a parasitic race that takes humans as hosts. They have set themselves up as gods and have enslaved humans all across the galaxy. We have recently learned that they are on their way here. It would be a great help if you were to assist us in repelling there ships. Also since you have sensors that are more advanced than ours we would appreciate if you could locate our team that was taken hostage. If you can bring them home it would I would be personally grateful to you.

"That shouldn't be a problem, General." Buffy replied.

"If there is anything you need from us please don't hesitate to ask," Hammond said as Buffy handed him a small device.

"This is a commbadge, tap it and we will be able to communicate with you while we are in orbit of 'll get your people back, General." Buffy said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Captain Enye," said Hammond.

"Enye to Defiant," said Buffy as she tapped her own commbadge. "Three to beam up."

Buffy, Willow and Xander disappeared in a transporter beam as Hammond shook his head. He was not sure he believed what they said about being from an alternate reality. But how else could he explain their ships appearance.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy, Willow and Xander exited the turbolift onto the bridge. "Dawnara," Buffy said as the AI's avatar snapped into existence. "Go to red alert. We may have incoming hostiles."

"Enye to Rin," said Buffy as she tapped her commbadge. "Mom I need you back up here."

_"__Is something wrong Buffy?"_ Joyce replied.

"We may have incoming ships of a hostile nature. We have been asked to help. Is Giles there?" Buffy said as she, Willow and Xander entered the turbolift.

_"__I am here Buffy. I just finished telling your mother about the Slayer and the supernatural. She has been taking things rather well considering what happened today. She also told me about what happened to you four tonight. You have an actual spaceship?"_ Giles said.

"Yes Giles and maybe a space station according to the Defiant's sensors. Why don't you come up and see it all for yourself," Buffy said.

_"__Of course,"_ Giles replied.

"Standby for transport," said Buffy. "Dawnara, transport Commander Rin and her guest straight to the bridge."

Joyce and Giles materialized seconds later in front of Xander, Willow and Buffy. Buffy went over to hug her mother.

Giles looked around the bridge and shook his head. "How a simple spell could create all this is astounding," he said.

"Yes it is. The question is how did it?" Buffy asked.

"I do not know," said Giles. "Something else is at play here besides a simple Chaos spell."

"I have something else to discuss," Dawnara stated.

"Who's she?" Giles asked.

Willow smiled. "Giles meet Dawnara she is a non-biological intelligence. She is self-aware, which is what makes her different than an artificial intelligence."

"Why is she called Dawnara?" Giles asked.

"I named her; or rather my alter ego did, after a holodeck program based on …" Xander said as he drew out his response for dramatic effect. "… Wait for it … Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In the universe the Defiant and DS9 are from. Our lives were a television program."

"That makes sense actually," said Giles. "Just as in our reality Star Trek is a television show. It makes sense in others we would be fictional. So why did you name her Dawnara?"

"The name is a combination of two words. Dawn and Nara," Xander said.

"Nara is a Srrkaran word for new," said Buffy.

"And Dawn for Buffy's sister, which she obviously doesn't have," said Xander

"That's because my counterpart of this reality has not been created yet," Dawnara said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked the A.I.

Dawnara smiled. "In the television show it states my counterpart was created to hide this magical key and was sent to you to protect as your sister, three years from now," she said. "And that she was created from your blood and DNA."

"Wow," said Willow. "So she is a clone?"

"Not exactly," said Dawnara. "My avatar is the visual representation of Dawn copied exactly from the program. As you can see I am not a mirror image of Buffy. There is something else I wanted to discuss. Commander Rin according to the television show you were diagnosed three years from now with a brain tumor. You had surgery to remove it and died from complications."

"Oh," Joyce said.

"Oh," Willow repeated. "It would give us a way to test if things are going the way the television series went. If Mrs. Summers has a tumor then…"

"Quite right," Giles said. "But we must be cautious with such information. Who knows what kind of ramifications knowing ones fate might entail. We could change something drastically."

"Giles believe me we know what messing with the timeline can entail. Dawnara take us out of orbit, drop the cloak once were far enough away that no one on Earth will spot us. Go to Red alert and start scanning for any approaching ships," Buffy said as they proceeded down to the sickbay.

"Activate EMH program." Willow stated.

"State the nature of the medical emergency." The EMH stated.

Joyce walked over to the EMH. "I need you to run a scan, looking for a cancerous growth in my brain."

The EMH walked over to a nearby table and picked up a medical tricorder and ran the scans. "There is a cancerous growth. With current Federation medical procedures I can remove it and there be no lasting repercussions."

"How long do we have to do that?" Buffy asked.

"My calculations state the tumor will not become inoperable for at least four years." The EMH stated.

"It's up to you Mom." Buffy said.

Joyce nodded as she looked at her daughter. "After were done with the current crisis. I'll have it removed. I will stay down here and prepare sickbay and hope we don't need it."

"Ok, Mom," Buffy said as she, Giles, Willow and Xander left and headed back towards the bridge.

"Captain, I have detected on long range sensors two ships approaching at speeds I am unable to match. They should be here momentarily," said Dawnara as soon as Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander stepped onto the bridge.

"Dawnara I need you at tactical. Giles I would like you to stand right behind the command chair. Willow…" Buffy said.

"I'll be monitoring Engineering from the engineering console here on the bridge," Willow said.

Buffy nodded. "And of course Xander you're at the conn," she said as Xander moved to the console at the front of the bridge.

"The ships are dropping out of FTL flight," Dawnara said.

"Xander move us to intercept. Three quarter impulse," Buffy said as she and Giles sat down in command. "Dawnara, bring ablative armor online."

"Ablative armor is online. Phasers and torpedoes on standby," Dawnara said.

"Open a hailing frequency," Buffy said as Dawnara nodded.

"Frequency open," Dawnara replied.

"To incoming craft. This is the Federation Starship Defiant, Captain Neri Enye commanding. This system is under the protection of the United Federation of Planets. You will return the people of Earth that you are currently holding and leave. Failure to do so will be considered an act of war," Buffy said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

On Korel's ship Samantha Carter stood at a window watching the approach of the Defiant as they listened to Buffy's message being broadcast over the Ha'tak's internal speakers. "Colonel you have to see this."

Jack walked over to Sam and looked out the window. "Isn't that?"

"The USS Defiant from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine," Sam said. "Yes, sir."

"Wow," Jack said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

On Apophis' ship, Apophis smirked. "**You will bow before your God,**" he said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

On the Defiant**,** Buffy smiled. "Very well. Dawnara fire a warning shot off their port bow. Also bring up the frequency of SG-1's radios and hail them."

"Firing phasers." Dawnara said as the ship.

It wasn't long before the two Goa'uld Ha'tak's were returning fire.

"Report?" asked Buffy.

"Ablative armor holding." Willow replied.

"Dawnara return fire. Full spread Quantum torpedoes." Buffy said. "Xander, evasive maneuvers."

"Aye, Captain," said Xander as his fingers flew across his console.

"I have the frequency the SGC used to contact us. I am opening a channel on that frequency," said Dawnara.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill this is Captain Neri Enye of the USS Defiant. Please respond," Buffy said.

"This is Colonel O'Neil." they heard a voice say. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"We'll explain who we are later. How many are on your team?" Buffy said.

"Five including myself. How do you plan on getting us out of here?" Jack said.

"Firing Quantum torpedoes," Dawnara stated and Klorel's ship was rocked as it was hit. "Port enemy ship's shield is down to fifty percent and I'm reading a hull breach. Starboard enemy ship shields are down to seventy-five percent. Our ablative armor is down to 90 percent."

"We're going to beam you off." Buffy said. "Standby. Willow lock onto their location. There should be only five of them. Beam them directly to Sickbay. Dawnara another spread of Quantum torpedoes. Try and take prisoners if you can. I want to know more about these Goa'uld."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"My Lord their shields are holding we are doing little damage. They also have some kind of armor that dissipates our energy weapons. They have managed to do significant damage to us though. Our forward shields are gone and we have several hull breaches," Klorel's First Prime said.

Klorel frowned and decided the best course of action was to leave his Jaffa and the ship to its fate and join his father. "**Continue the attack,**" he said as he left the bridge and headed for the ring transporter.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Five people, four men and one woman, materialized in a transporter beam in Sickbay as Joyce waited.

"Wow," the woman said. "Matter teleportation. Whoever these people are they have managed to solve the problems of matter teleportation to transport people instantaneously."

"Hello." Joyce said as they turned to face her. "I'm Commander Charra Rin, Chief Medical Officer of the Federation Starship Defiant and Deep Space Nine. If you will let me I will give you a quick checkup."

One of the men glared at Joyce.

Another of the men couldn't help but laugh. "Got any needles?" he asked.

"No," Joyce said as she held up her medical tricorder. "I'm going to scan you with this. I'll run some scans and then as soon as we're done with the Goa'uld out there we'll see about sending you home."

"Where did you all come from?" the man who had glared at Joyce asked. "And how did you get a ship that looks like it came straight out of Star Trek?"

"I'm sure the captain will answer whatever questions you have later." Joyce said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

On the bridge Buffy leaned forward. "Report?"

"Ablative armor down to 70 percent. Both ships destroyed," Dawnara said. "We were unable to take prisoners."

"Amazing, Buffy," Giles said. "The memories you now have, have made you a capable strategist."

Buffy smiled, "Thank you for the compliment, Giles. Dawnara open a channel to Stargate Command."

"Channel opened." Dawnara replied.

"Stargate Command this is Captain Enye. Both ships have been destroyed; we were unable to take any prisoners. We have your missing team onboard and are returning to Earth orbit."

"Thank you, Captain." Hammond said. "I would like to speak with you later about further collaborations between our people."

"We would be happy to general" Buffy replied. "We will contact you when were ready to beam down your people."

Two hours later Colonel O'Neill and his people had been beamed down to Stargate Command after giving them the alternate reality explanation for their arrival.

"We have several things to discuss," Buffy said once she, Giles, Joyce, Willow and Xander were seated in the conference room on the Defiant. "The first is the Hellmouth."

"Someone needs to continue to protect the town," Giles said.

"I may have a solution to that," Dawnara said. "After we confirmed Mom's tumor was real. I looked into the holodeck program and found that according to the old television show that when Buffy drowned when she went to face the Master. Another Slayer was called."

"You drowned?" Joyce asked, shocked at that revelation.

Buffy nodded as she looked at Xander. "And my best bud brought me back," she said as she looked back at Joyce. "Xander performed CPR, he saved my life. I owe him more than I could probably ever repay."

"The new Slayer's name is Kendra Young. Her watcher is Sam Zabuto," Dawnara said.

Giles nodded. "I know of Mr. Zabuto," he said. "I will contact him to see if he is a Watcher for a Slayer. If it's true then I will see about getting him to send her to Sunnydale on a permanent loan. Your place at the moment is here Buffy. I believe I understand why now that this space station and that starship came into being. You are now destined to fight this Goa'uld."

"I think your right on that," Buffy said in agreement. "Okay assuming we can get this Kendra to guard the Hellmouth. What do we do? I know Mom has expressed the interest I finish school. But we have a problem. Both mom and Xander can't go back home. They'd both be instantly recognized as aliens."

"Well as far as Xander is concerned," Joyce said. "I can surgically alter him to look human and I might be able to cover my spots with make up."

"That would work," Willow said. "And allow us to return to our lives if we all want."

Joyce smiled and nodded. "That answers the problem of our disappearances. The mother in me wants you all to finish high school but that seems unnecessary at this point. We have each been left with the memories of starfleet officers which means we have not only attended starfleet academy but also had advanced placement in university. If I employed you all at the gallery as buyers then no one would question why you are gone for long periods of time. This way no one will question our absences as we help with the Goa'uld."

"I think that's a good idea," Willow said.

"Agreed," Xander and Buffy added.

"Which now leaves Stargate Command," Buffy said. "Should we give them access to the Defiant or DS9? Or any of the technology at our disposal?"

"To foster good will between you and Stargate Command I think it would be prudent you give them something in exchange for keeping your secret," Giles said. "That said. We should be wary on what they are given. There should be stipulations on the technology they are given. Such as it being used only against the Goa'uld."

"Of course," Buffy said. "Lastly the holodeck program. Do we want to delete it or…"

"I think we should leave it. It will give us insight into how to kill some of the demons that research in various books don't reveal solutions to," Giles said. "That said we should not look at it for personal gain. In another words we should not know what our future might have entailed without this ships appearance."

"Agreed," Buffy said. "Dawnara, I want the program locked and two command level officers will be required to unlock it. One of them being myself."

Dawnara nodded as she tilted her head before looking back at Buffy. "Done, Buffy. Holodeck program Buffy the Vampire Slayer is locked and requires two command level codes to unlock it. One of them having to be your own," she said. "I will do the same once we return to DS9."

"Well I guess it's time we talked to Stargate Command," Buffy said as they made their way to Operations. "Open a hailing frequency."

"Opened," Dawnara replied.

"Federation Starship Defiant to Stargate Command. Please respond," Buffy said.

"Captain Enye this is General Hammond. I was just going to contact you and thank you once again for the return of our people," Hammond said.

"We accept your thanks," Buffy said. "Now we wished to talk to you about a few things. Would it be alright to beam you up here so we can discuss this face to face?"

"Of course Captain. Whenever you're ready." Hammond said. "I would like to bring Colonel O'Neill with me if that is alright."

"That is fine. Standby for transport in five minutes," Buffy said. "Defiant out."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawnara stood in the transporter room as General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill materialized on the transporter pad.

"Welcome to USS Defiant," Dawnara said. "I am Dawnara. If you will follow me I will take you to Captain Enye." She turned and led them out of the transporter room.

"This place is empty. I didn't notice when my team was here earlier." Jack said.

"Currently there are only four members of the crew. When this vessel came through the rift, only Captain and Commander Enye, Lieutenant Commander Kade and Commander Rin came along," Dawnara said.

"Is that typical for a ship of this class?" Jack asked.

"Not by far," Dawnara said. "The Defiant is currently running with a skeleton crew. Normal crew complement is fifty for a Defiant Class Escort. Currently Emergency Command Holograms or ECH for short have been activated to try and make up some of the shortfall." They stepped into the turbolift. "Operations."

"You haven't mentioned yourself," Hammond said as the turbolift began to rise.

"I am a Non-Biological Intelligence," Dawnara said. "I am a sentient program stored inside the computer core. What you are seeing is my avatar created by holographic technology."

Dawnara led Hammond and Jack out of the turbolift seconds later to find Buffy and Xander waiting. "Captain, Commander," Dawnara said. "May I present General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill."

"Woah," Jack said as he looked around the bridge. He recognized some items from the Star Trek television show and movies. "Wow."

"Xander," Buffy said. "I think the Colonel would like a demonstration. Take a shuttle and take him out to Mars and back?"

Xander smiled. "If you will follow me, Colonel," he said as they turned and walked into the turbolift.

"If you will follow Dawnara and I, General," Buffy said as she led Hammond into her ready room.

"If I may ask. Dawnara here said she is an non-biological intelligence, which I assume means she is actually an artificial intelligence. What's to keep her from harming you and your crew?" Hammond.

"What's to keep you from killing your friends?" Dawnara asked. "As I stated earlier I am a Non-Biological Intelligence, not an artificial intelligence. I am self-aware. That is the difference between artificial and non-biological. Like yourself I determine my actions. But to put your mind at ease. I can not override my commanding officer's orders without repercussions."

"Repercussions?" Hammond asked.

"What would happen, General if you disobeyed a direct order from your commanding officer?," Dawnara asked.

"There would be an inquiry and depending on the circumstances some form of punishment would be handed out," Hammond said.

"It is the same with me," Dawnara said. "My program would be reviewed and some form of punishment would be handed out. I like yourself would be held accountable for my actions."

"You understand that we have to build a level of trust before I give you complete access to Deep Space Nine or the Defiant." Buffy said.

"Deep Space Nine?" Hammond asked. "Is that your space station?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "It's currently in orbit of Jupiter. With your permission we would like to tow it to Lunar Lagrange 2. It would then be out of sight of Earth based observation but close enough for defense purposes."

"That sounds like a good solution," Hammond said.

"As a show of good faith we will offer you our services in our mutual goal of riding the galaxy of the Goa'uld," Buffy said. "And as I said with time the access to phasers and other technology."

"Thank you that is most welcomed," Hammond said as he turned to look out the window of the ready room.

"Remarkable isn't it," Buffy said.

Hammond turned to Buffy and smiled. "Quite. I never thought I would actually ever get out into space," he said.

Buffy walked around behind her desk and sat down.

Hammond smiled as he thought that this was definitely a change. Normally he was the one who sat behind a desk. He moved and sat opposite Buffy. "Shall we get started?"

"Pretty much the negotiations are over. We need very little from you. All we want is to help you in your defense against the Goa'uld." Buffy said.

Hammond nodded. "It will be a tough sell to my superiors since you want to help but are currently refusing to give us anything. Mind you though I understand your reasons for not giving us any technology. But my superiors may not. I will do what I can to convince them the arrangement is sound."

"Dawnara?" Buffy asked looking at the AI. "Anything you might want to comment on?"

"I have been monitoring his vital signs with my sensors. He is telling the truth. I believe for you and the rest of my crew the deal is a sound one. He will not back out of it later," Dawnara said as Xander led Jack into the room.

Jack had a big grin on his face. "General this ship is amazing. Alec here even let me pilot one of their shuttlecraft for a slingshot around Mars." he said.

"The Colonel is a natural," Xander said. "He took to the controls like he knew what he was doing."

"Well pitch and yew is pretty universal once you are shown how to use the controls." Jack said.

"Is there anything else General?" Buffy asked.

Hammond stood as did Buffy, Dawnara and Giles. "No I think for the moment that is everything," he said.

"Dawnara would you show the General and Colonel to transporter room 3," Buffy said.

"If you will follow me," Dawnara said and led them out of the room.

"Well?" Xander asked.

"Unless he was lying and able to fool Dawnara's sensors. We're going to be helping them," Buffy said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In the briefing room of Stargate Command. "Colonel, your thoughts on Captain Enye, her crew and their ship and the fact that they have access to Deep Space Nine?" Hammond asked. "If we could find a way to travel to Deep Space Nine, could we take it over?"

"It would be difficult. There is this thing in Star Trek, particularly the movie First Contact. Where they locked out the computer and only they could unlock it. If that ship is like its fictional counterpart..." Jack replied.

"They'd lock us out of the computer and without Captain Enye or her crew we couldn't get into the computer." Hammond said.

"Correct," Jack said. "I think it is best to give into their demands. Besides they have offered to help us with the Goa'uld and eventually to give us technology to use against the Goa'uld as well. Do we really want to aggravate our new allies?"

"No I don't think we want to aggravate them at all. So it looks like not only do we have a Space Station and starship at our disposal but it looks like we have a new team for gate travel if they should choose to go through the gate," Hammond said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy sighed as she walked down the streets of Sunnydale looking for Angel.

~Nervous?~ Willow thought as she walked alongside Buffy.

~Yes~ Buffy thought back. ~I just hope he takes it alright.~

"Buffy!" came a voice off to their left.

Buffy and Willow turned to face Angel who stopped when he noticed they were holding hands.

"Angel," Buffy said as she untangled her hand from Willow's and walked over to Angel. "I, uh."

Angel looked over Buffy's shoulder at Willow as he watched the red-head watch Buffy. "It's okay," he said. "You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. I understand if you want to be with someone who can take you into the light."

"You do?" Buffy asked. She had been afraid he would take it badly. "Even if it's Willow?"

"Especially if it's, Willow," Angel said.

Buffy smiled and kissed Angel's cheek. "I may not be in love with you anymore. But I will always love you."

Angel nodded. "And I you," he said as he watched Willow and Buffy walk off together.


	2. Chapter 2: Thor's Hammer

**Chapter 2: Thor's Hammer**

Buffy woke to find Willow's head lying on her shoulder. She lay there looking at Willow and thinking back over the last month. She, Willow and Xander had gotten their GED's and as General Hammond had promised, he managed to get them much the same deal as the Jaffa Teal'c.

Joyce had kept the house in Sunnydale. And it was used as a central location for the group to beam up and down from when Kendra Young, the Slayer that was called when Buffy had drowned earlier that year, needed help. She had also kept the gallery as it allowed Joyce the ability to pay the bills for the house and it also continued to allow Joyce's employees to keep their jobs.

~Thinking happy thoughts?~ Willow thought.

Buffy looked at Willow and smiled. She had slowly gotten used to the fact she was not only Srrkarran now but telepathic as well. And that she and Willow were married. ~Just thinking back on the last month.~

~I know,~ Willow thought. ~A lot has happened in that time.~ She looked over at the alarm clock. ~Oops we're going to be late for the briefing at the SGC.~

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy stood in the briefing room of the SGC in front of a star chart that was hung on a drawing board. She drew a line bisecting two red lines radiating out from the center. "The planet you have identified as P5C-629 is located directly in the corridor the Goa'uld used to reach our solar system," she said. "This is the best platform for your Seeker Project. Now, a Goa'uld ship should leave a trail, even if they are traveling at impulse speeds or in what you call hyperspace. So if the Defiant were to travel to this planet we could lay out probes mining the corridor. The probes would then relay their information to Deep Space Nine. And we would then relay them to you."

Just then the alarm klaxons began to sound as everyone looked around.

"What the hell…? No one's due back today." Hammond said as they headed down the stairs into the control room and over to Walter.

"We have an inbound traveler. No SG signal code." Walter said as they watched through the window overlooking the gate as armed SFs took up defensive positions as the iris was closed. He leaned down toward the mic and spoke into it. "Intruder alert. Inbound traveler is unauthorized. Inbound traveler is unauthorized."

Moments passed and then suddenly the wormhole disengaged and the iris opened with no indication that anyone had come through.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"According to my tricorder scans," Willow said. They were back in the briefing room going over everything from the earlier wormhole. "There was no organic residue, but I did pick up a faint nuclear signature. Traces of iridium."

"Iridium. That's the radioactive stuff we put in the Sagan Institute box on Cimmeria," Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "You got it," she said. "I wanted it there so it would leave a very recognizable signature and …"

"Same stuff?" Daniel asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"Weren't the locals supposed to give that box to … Thor? Whoever, whatever he is," Jack said.

"Thor?" Willow asked. "The norse god?"

Hammond nodded. "Yes. We believe he may have been an alien," he said.

"We assume he's a member of the Asgard, an extremely advanced culture," Teal'c said.

"The fact of the matter is, we really don't know," Jack said.

"The Asgard must've gotten the box and sent an answer. General, we have to respond before they leave," Daniel replied.

"Um, you all know I take great pride in my title as Mr. Positive. However, we did destroy their de-Goa'ulding thing. They might not look unkindly on that?" Jack said.

"We did that to save Teal'c. I'm sure the Asgards didn't expect to trap a Jaffa who isn't an enemy. I'm sure they'd understand," Daniel replied.

"All right. I'll tell you what. We'll send a probe though at 1300 hours. If everything checks out, you have a go," Hammond said. "And since this will be their first trip through the gate I would like Captain Enye and her people to go with you."

"Can you get me coordinates of the planet?" Dawnara, who was wearing a mobile holographic emitter, asked.

Hammond looked to Sam who nodded. "Yes. I will have them transmitted to you," Sam said. She still couldn't believe she was talking to a holographic representation of an Artificial Intelligence.

"If it's close enough," Dawnara said. "I will warp to you." She closed her eyes and then vanished in a transporter beam.

"I still can't get over that she is an AI," Sam said. "Especially when she is wearing that mobile holographic emitter. I would have thought she was a real person if I hadn't known otherwise."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

A MALP, a Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe, was being sent through the activated Stargate.

"The probe should be there … now." Sam said as Jack reached down and pressed a button.

They watched as an image of several dead Cimmerians appeared on the monitors.

"Those wounds have been caused by staff weapons." Teal'c said as the MALP camera panned a bit and they saw that one of the dead was Jaffa.

"Friends of yours, Teal'c?" Jack asked as the monitor showed the destroyed mechanism of Thor's Hammer.

"Clearly Cimmeria is no longer safe from the Goa'uld," Teal'c said as the camera paned and a fleeting image of a woman.

"Whoa! Pan right," Xander said as Walter paned the area to show Gairwyn holding a dead Cimmerian.

"That's Gairwyn. The woman who showed us around. She's saying something," Daniel said.

"Turn up the gain on the MALP's mic," Sam said as she noted the woman was trying to tell them something.

"Please … The Etins have come. Please help us. Please … The Etins have come. Please help," Gairwyn said.

General Hammond led Buffy, Willow, Xander and SG-1 up the spiral staircase from the Control Room and into the Briefing Room.

"Cimmerians use the word Etin for Goa'ulds. Gairwyn said the Etins are there. For a thousand years Cimmeria was safe from Goa'uld attack. Then we show up and screw up Thor's technology," Daniel said.

Teal'c nodded. "Daniel Jackson is correct," he said. "The Goa'uld usually sends an advance scout though the Stargate to determine a planet's worth and vulnerability. If none of the scout reports back, it is a deterrent to invasion."

"The point is, the Goa'uld is there and the locals aren't exactly much of a match for them," Sam said.

"General, if we did screw up their world, we should take a little responsibility for fixing it, don't you think?" Jack asked.

"I understand that. But let me play devil's advocate for a moment here. It's not our world. Is it really any of our concern?" Hammond asked.

"He has a point," Buffy said. "The United Federation of Planets and Starfleet has a rule that expressely forbids us from interfering in the natural course of a people's evolution. It's our Prime Directive."

"We've already interfered," Sam said. "It's because of us their under attack."

"The destruction of the hammer device to save my life may have caused this," Teal'c said. "If so, I am responsible."

"General, Captain, I gave the order," Jack said.

"And I fired the staff at the machine," Daniel added.

"And I … was there," Sam sheepishly added as Hammond looked at them, slightly exasperated.

"To answer your question, sir, yes, I think we should be concerned." Jack said.

Hammond looked to Buffy who sighed. "If the damage is already done. Then we must rectify it," Buffy said.

Hammond looked away for a moment, and then looked back at the assembled group. "All right. But keep your heads up on this one."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack and Buffy stepped through the event horizon, followed by the rest of SG-1, Willow and Xander as they looked around the abandoned area.

"No hostiles in sight, sirs," Sam said as she stepped up to the DHD and bent down to look at one of the Cimmerian victims.

Teal'c and Xander moved to check the Jaffa while Daniel and Willow went over to the destroyed Thor's Hammer.

Jack and Buffy looked around and behind the Stargate. Buffy spotted a pyramid under construction. "Hey," she said as everyone gathered around her to see what she was looking at.

"Now, that … is no weekend hunting lodge," Jack said.

Just then a twig snapped and they turn at the noise raising their weapons. They watched as Gairwyn came out of the bushes.

"Gairwyn!" Daniel said.

"You returned! Mari said you'd come. She never doubted it," Gairwyn said as Daniel and Sam clasp her hands.

"What happened?" Willow asked.

"We thought it was Ragnorock," Gairwyn replied.

"That's the Norse Armageddon. The end of the world," Daniel stated.

"There was fire in the heavens. Five or six bursts in the sky in a straight line. But no sound. Then we heard an evil thunder and a great metal point came through the clouds," Gairwyn said.

"A Goa'uld Ha'tak," Teal'c said as Buffy and Jack looked at him. "A pyramid ship."

"Ahh," Jack said.

"You mean like the ones that we fought when we rescued you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Teal'c said.

"Okay. Sam can you dial back to Earth so we can see if Dawnara is able to get the Defiant here soon?" Buffy asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir," she said as she turned to the Stargate and started dialing.

"Mari knew it was the Etins, even before the burning and killing started. Our village is gone and most of our farms," Gairwyn said.

"You said Mari knew we'd come. How?" Daniel said.

"She gave me a box. She said to fly it through the portal. She said you'd know what it meant. The cost of sending it was great," Gairwyn replied as the Stargate opened.

"The men who died here?" Xander asked.

"General Hammond. Captain Enye has requested we contact Dawnara to see if the Defiant is coming." Sam said into her radio.

Gairwyn moved closer to the bodies. "My husband and his brothers."

_"__We received word from Dawnara just before the Defiant left that she would be at your location within three hours."_ Hammond replied as a staff weapon blast came out of nowhere and hit the DHD, shutting down the Stargate. They all looked off to the side and saw two Jaffa. One had his staff weapon pointed toward them as the other blew some kind of horn. Buffy and Jack grabbed Gairwyn and pulled her away.

"All right. Get under cover. Teal'c!" Jack said.

~Willow!~ Buffy throught.

Xander and Daniel took off into the trees with Gairwyn.

~I'm on it, Buffy~ Willow thought back as she, Jack, Buffy, Sam and Teal'c took over by the broken hammer and began firing their weapons at the Jaffa. Buffy fired her phaser rifle killing one of the Jaffa while Willow fired hers killing the other. They stood, weapons raised waiting as more Jaffa show up.

Jack motioned toward the group. "Let's go!"

"Juliana and I have your rear. We'll cover you," Buffy said as they took off into the woods. Buffy and Willow occasionally fired at the pursuing Jaffa. As they entered a clearing Jack made a motion and they hid behind a tree. The Jaffa once they came to the clearing and then took off in another direction.

"We should see if we can reverse engineer the Defiant's cloaking device and convert it to personal use," Buffy said as Willow nodded in agreement.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Gairwyn led Daniel and Xander through the forest as they heard the sounds of the underbrush rustling. They stopped quickly and took cover as Daniel and Xander aimed their weapons. Gairwyn drew a sword from the scabbard slung across her back and leapt out of the underbrush at a startled Jack.

"Aaah!" Jack yelled as everyone lowered their weapons and caught their breath.

"Everybody all right?" Buffy asked.

Xander nodded. "Yeah."

"All right. Where to?" Jack said.

"Well, as a former Goa'uld host, Mari would probably be a help. Can you take us to her?" Daniel said to Gairwyn.

Gairwyn looked at them hesitatingly, and then nodded. "This way," she said as she walked away.

They followed Gairwyn through the forest and into a clearing marked with animal antlers and other ceremonial adornments. "Mari and her family reside here. Hopefully she is now with Thor." She went to stand beside Mari's grave. "My dearest friend. Mari used her knowledge only to heal. And this was her reward. They've already killed over half of our people."

Teal'c and Jack wandered around the site, while Xander and Daniel sat down as Willow, Sam and Buffy looked over some of Mari's possessions.

"It's customary to leave a person's favorite items outside their grave to take with them on their journey to Thor. These items are of no use now to any of us. They belong with Mari," Gairwyn said.

Sam fit what looked like some kind of ribbon device onto her fingertips as Daniel watched her nervously. "Sam?" he asked.

Sam held up her hand examining the device. Suddenly the stone in the center of her palm began to glow, startling her. She turned her palm away and the stone darkened.

Gairwyn alarmingly looked at Daniel, who rose quickly from his seat. "You possess the power!" she said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, that would make sense, wouldn't it?" Daniel asked.

"Splainy," Buffy said.

"Well, Mari retained the ability to use Goa'uld technology because she was a host to a Goa'uld. Sam must retain the ability because she was a host to Jolinar," Daniel said.

"Yeah, but … I—I have no control over this," Sam said.

"Mari said it took her years to master the magic of the power," Gairwyn said.

"Are we ready to move outta here?" Jack asked as he walked up to them.

"Uh … Little discovery here. Sam seems to have the ability to use Goa'uld technology," Daniel replied.

"Really? Let's see," Jack said.

"Well, I—It seems to have a mind of its own, sir," Sam said.

"May I see it?" Buffy said and Sam took off the ribbon device and handed it to Buffy. She slid it onto her hand. Again the stone in the center began to glow.

"How?" Daniel asked. "You have never been implanted and this is your first trip offworld."

"I think it might be reacting to my DNA," Buffy said. "Remember even though I look human, I'm not human, I'm Srrkarran. It's possible whatever is left behind by the Goa'uld to make it so Sam can work the technology is naturally occurring in my body. Let's see what I can do with it."

Buffy turned her palm down and began to focus. In a moment, the hand device began to give off some kind of ray, and then a blast from the device punched a hole in the ground. Daniel, Willow, Xander, Jack and Gairwyn are startled by this revelation. Buffy handed the ribbon device back to Sam who slid it back on her hand as the stone began to glow again.

"Concentrate," Buffy said.

Sam nodded as she focused and another blast punched yet another hole in the ground. She turned her palm up to look at it.

"Hey! Hey! Watch where you're pointin' that thing!" Jack said.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Well you realize what this means? Sam and Captain Enye could use one of these ribbon devices to help us fight the Goa'ulds! They could use one of those healing devices we saw Mari use also," Daniel said.

"I," Buffy said, "don't need to use the Goa'uld technology, remember?" She held up her phaser rifle to remind Daniel of the technology at her disposal.

"Right, I forgot," Daniel said as Sam put on the healing device and aimed it. "Just … concentrate, like you did with the other thing."

Sam struggled to focus her energy on the healing device, but nothing happened.

"You mustn't give up. You must strive to master control of the power. It takes time," Gairwyn said.

"Yeah, well, that's going to have to wait. Why don't you bring that stuff with you? We should find a place that's a little less public," Jack said.

Gairwyn nodded. "Let me show you where my people hide."

Sam and Buffy gathered up the items as Gairwyn led them away from the gravesite. They forged through the forest until they come upon a rocky outcropping covered in moss and through a doorway into a torch-lit cave.

There they they find other Cimmerians who pull their swords just as Buffy reacts instinctively raising her phaser rifle.

"Halt!" Olaf said.

"Olaf, these are friends. They came to us through the ring," Gairwyn said.

"Captain Enye," Jack whispered as Buffy nodded lowering her phaser rifle.

"These are the dogs of Midgard. Thor has abandoned us to the Etins because of them, because they destroyed Thor's hammer! It is these that brought this down on us!" Olaf said, angrily.

"And it is these who can save us! With their help, we can still summon the power of Thor," Gairwyn replied.

"Don't you understand, woman? Thor has abandoned us because of their evil," Olaf said.

"For crying out loud," said Jack. "Don't you understand that this woman is right? We can help you if you'll let us."

"How?" Olaf asked.

"I am Captain Neri Enye of the United Federation of Planets. We have fought and defeated the Goa'uld."

"And I will remain here to do battle with you until the Goa'uld are driven from this land," Teal'c said.

"Of course, we have to know what we're up against first. You willing to help us on that one?" Jack said.

"I know a way around the patrols. I'll take you," Olaf said.

Buffy smiled. "Good," she said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam and Buffy lay out the Goa'uld implements.

"If Olaf is right and Thor has rejected us, our last hope lies with you," Gairwyn said.

"No pressure," Buffy said.

"Gairwyn … I doubt Thor's angry. He may just be far away. That's why he left the Hammer to protect you," Daniel said.

Gairwyn nodded. "If only we could gain access to the Hall of Thor's Might," she said. "I know he would help us."

"Wh—What is the Hall of Thor's Might?" asked Daniel as moved to sit next to Gairwyn.

"Oh. The ancient tales tell of a hall in which Thor placed all his powers to help us, to defend us," Gairwyn replied.

"That may signify as some sort of Asgard weapon … or weapons," Daniel replied.

"You think they kept weapons hidden here somewhere?" Sam asked.

"Where is this … Hall of Thor's Might?" Daniel asked.

Just then Buffy's commbadge beeped. "Defiant to Captain Enye."

Buffy tapped her commbadge. "Enye here," she said.

"I am in orbit," Dawnara replied.

"Acknowledged. Standby," Buffy said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Willow, Xander, Olaf, Teal'c and Jack snuck along through tall grass and squat down.

"There!" Olaf said as he pointed at three partially build pyramid ships in the distance. They notice there are troops of Jaffa everywhere around them.

"You wait here?" Jack said as he, Xander, Willow and Teal'c move a few more yards ahead and duck down. He turned his cap backward and pulled out his binoculars and looked through them.

"What's with the heads?" Jack asked as he handed the binoculars to Teal'c. "They look like those guys who used to be with Ra back on Abydos."

Teal'c looked through the binoculars, and then handed them back to Jack. "They are Horus. They guard the family of Ra. These probably guard the Goa'uld Heru'Ur."

"And he'd be Ra's what? Cousin? Uncle? What?" Xander asked.

"He is the son of Ra … and of Hathor," Teal'c said.

Jack nodded. "Nice pedigree."

"He is a very powerful System Lord. Much feared, even among Goa'uld. He is a conqueror. He eliminates all who dare tread in his shadow. Including other Goa'uld," Teal'c said.

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the right as they noticed a group of Horus guards holding a struggling Olaf in their grip. Among the armored Jaffa, is one in golden armor.

**"****Kneel before your god!"** Heru'Ur said.

"God is Thor! He taught us to stand as equals! Agh!" Olaf said as he watched as Heru'ur's helmet disengage.

**"****Your god cannot help you now. Only I can,"** Heru'Ur replied. **"Strangers came through the device you call the portal. Who are they?"** One of the Jaffa grabbed Olaf around the neck. **"Answer! Answer! Answer!"**

Jack, Willow, Xander and Teal'c slowly raised and aimed their weapons.

"Thor taught us to have … no fear of death!" Olaf said.

Heru'Ur walked closer and smirked malevolently. **"But did he teach you of pain?"** he asked as he raised up his ribbon-device-clad hand as it sent its energy into Olaf.

"No! Aaargh!" Olaf shouted.

Jack and Teal'c fire a volley of gunfire into the crowd of Jaffa, killing the one holding Olaf. Willow and Xander fire their phaser rifles at Heru'Ur just as he turned on his personal shield.

"He has a shield," Willow said. "Get Olaf we'll try and hold him off. Alec increase the level of your phaser rifle all the way."

Teal'c and Jack ran in and grabbed Olaf from the Jaffa and pulled him away as Heru'Ur looked on. They take off with Willow and Xander laying cover fire. Heru'ur reached for a staff weapon as Xander fired his phaser rifle at the weapon. The Horus god glared at him as his eyes glowed. Xander and Willow stared him down, and then they turned and followed the others up a hill.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel was the first to notice Jack, Teal'c, Xander, Willow and Olaf as they entered the cave. "What happened? Did you run into Apophis?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Jack replied.

Teal'c nodded. "It was the Goa'uld called Heru'Ur."

"You're kidding!" Daniel replied.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Horus, the Elder, ancient Egyptian god. Pretty mean one, I mean, especially considering his parents were Ra and Hathor—" Daniel stated.

Jack nodded, "We know."

"So, did you find anything we can use?" Sam asked.

"Well, the good news is, with enough artillery, we could blow those pyramids to high hell," Jack said.

"Good news is that the Defiant is in orbit," Buffy said.

Jack smiled. "That is good news."

"And the bad news is?" Daniel asked.

"The Stargate is now heavily guarded. The Goa'uld are aware of our existence here," Teal'c said.

"Which means the only means of escape is the Defiant," Willow said. "But depending on how many people live on this planet. We can't evacuate all of them."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to hole up in here then till things calm down," Daniel said.

Teal'c shook his head. "Things will not calm down, Daniel Jackson. They will, in fact, calm up."

"He means things will escalate, of course," said Jack as he looked towards Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded. "The new pyramids in the valley are landing pedestals for the Goa'uld mother ships," he said. "They will most likely arrive very soon and contain large numbers of death gliders."

Buffy frowned and tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Defiant. Dawnara go to Red Alert and cloak. You may have incoming. Unknown numbers of Goa'uld ships possibly inbound. Standby for further orders," she said.

"Acknowledged. Going to Red Alert. Activating the cloaking device and standing by for further orders," Dawnara replied. "Defiant out."

Jack sighed. "I guess that means we're on our own, kids."

"Couldn't we use the C-4 to blow up the camp?" Sam said.

"Well, it's a small practical problem. If we use all the C-4 to blow the camps now, what do we use when the ships and gliders show up later?" Jack said. "Could the Defiant take on both?"

"Very possibly," Buffy said. "We did manage to destroy both ships and only lost twenty percent of our ablative armor."

"Guys, there's a—a … there's another option here we might want to consider. There's a legend around here about a Hall of Thor's Might." Daniel said.

"Daniel … there's a time and place for mythology," Jack said.

"With all due respect, sir, we thought Thor's Hammer was a myth until we proved it was real," Sam replied.

"Jack, I think Thor's Might may refer to … uh … an alien weapon or weapons that have been hidden away for centuries." Daniel replied.

"It does make sense," Buffy said. "They might leave behind other ways for the Cimmerians to protect themselves. And with the Defiant in a holding pattern till those Goa'uld ships arrive we could certainly use the firepower."

"And Gairwyn said she'd take us there." Daniel added.

"Well, much as I hate to admit it, it sounds like our old buddy Thor is our best bet. Why don't you two and Captain Enye try to find this … weapon … whatever it is? Commanders Kade and Enye, Teal'c and I will lay some explosives; see if we can slow the attack." Jack said.

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir," She said as she, Buffy and Daniel followed Gairwyn out of the cave.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Gairwyn moved around to the front of a tall Norse monument with Daniel, Buffy and Sam not far behind. "This is it," she said.

Daniel looked at the monument for a moment, and then looked at Gairwyn. "This is the Hall of Might?"

"You were expecting something different?" Gairwyn replied.

"Well … uh … maybe a hall?" snarked Buffy.

"I don't see anything that could be a weapon," Sam said as Buffy pulled out her tricorder.

"I'm not picking up any energy emissions near here," Buffy said.

"I'm sure this is it," Gairwyn said.

"Well, maybe this will send us somewhere else. Like the obelisk sent Jack and Teal'c to Thor's Hammer," Daniel said.

"Of course. This could be a transporter and until it's activated, it won't read on my tricorder with any kind of energy signature," Buffy said as Daniel turned and moved closer to the monument, raising his hand. "As it would be currently powered down."

"It is forbidden to touch the stone." Gairwyn said.

Daniel hesitantly reached up and touched the stone. A second later a bright light shone out from the stone and enveloped them and enveloped them in darkness.

"Daniel?" Sam asked. "Captain Enye?"

"Wow! What a ride!" Daniel said.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"We're in some kind of hall." Buffy said thankful she still had her Slayer abilities.

"You can see?" Sam asked. "How?"

"Srrkarran eyesight is better than the average human," Buffy said. "We can see in total darkness as if it was just dusk."

Daniel flipped on his flashlight, accidentally aiming it at his eyes. "Oww!" he said as Sam turned on her flashlight, and they all took a look around. "Looks like Captain Enye is correct."

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Sam said.

"I don't understand. No inscriptions, no alien devices, and no visible way out," Daniel said.

"Wait." Buffy said having spotted a monument against the wall. "Shine your flashlight over here."

Sam shone her flashlight over where Buffy indicated. They saw a monument similar to the one they were at a moment ago. Suddenly, the stone in the center began to glow red and then a light appeared above the monument shining down as the area shimmered for a second as an image of a Viking in full dress and helmet appeared before them.

_"__I am Thor. You are brave to come before me."_

"O mighty Thor, we need your help." Gairwyn said.

_"__However, only the worthy may witness Thor's might."_

"Do you not think me worthy?" Gairwyn asked as the image of Thor disappeared. "Why has he forsaken me?"

"It was a hologram. Thor was not really here," Buffy said. "Much like Dawnara. That means there has to be a holographic emitter here someplace."

Sam nodded as she pointed with her flashlight at a hole in the ceiling. "It was being projected through that hole in the ceiling. So … what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe somehow we have to prove that we're worthy before he'll trust us with his might." Daniel said.

"Makes sense," Buffy said. "He would not want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"How can we prove our worth?" Gairwyn asked.

"Well, as the rest of the room is empty, I assume it has something to do with this stone," Daniel replied as the room began to shake around them.

"Thor is preparing to strike us down!" Gairwyn said, alarmed.

Daniel shook his head. "No, he's not! He's—He's not a wrathful god."

"Then what is he doing?" Buffy asked.

Suddenly most of the floor crumbled into a large pit leaving a very narrow beam as a pathway to the monument. "Oh, this is … this is definitely a test," Daniel said as he and Sam shone their flashlights down into the pit then across to the monument.

"So, uh … we're supposed to go across this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah … I don't suppose this is the best time to bring up my problem with heights." Daniel said.

"Easy peasy," Buffy said. "I'll go first." She strolled across the beam and smiled. "See easy peasy."

"Yeah right for anyone who is Srrkarran," Daniel said as Sam and Gairwyn turn to look at him as he took a deep breath.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Willow, Xander, Jack, Teal'c made their way through the forest as they planted and armed explosives into the ground.

Suddenly Willow's commbadge beeped. "Defiant to Commanders Enye and Kade. I have lost contact with Captain Enye. She is not responding to my hails and my sensors can no longer detect her."

"Standby Dawnara." Willow said as she tapped her commbadge. "Juliana to Neri. Respond please." She got nothing but silence. "Alec."

Xander tapped his commbadge. "Kade to Captain Enye. Respond please." Again nothing but silence.

~Imzadi?~ Willow telepathically projected.

~Will? What is it?~ Buffy's telepathic reply came.

~Dawnara just said she lost her sensor lock on you. And that you were not answering hails,~ Willow projected.

~We are in the Hall of Thor's Might. It could be shielded. Standby,~ Buffy projected back.

Willow nodded as she tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Defiant. Unable to reach Captain Enye via commbadge. Did make contact telepathically. She believes they are in an area that could be shielded. Standby for further orders. Enye, out."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam, Daniel, and Gairwyn are gaping at the monument and Buffy who stood next to it.

"Yeah, well, uh … we had to cross something way worse than this in basic training," Sam said.

"Well, please, be my … be my guest," Daniel said.

"Of course, we had a net. OK. Come on. Come on …" Sam said.

"Sam," Buffy said. "Throw me your flashlight."

Sam nodded and threw her flashlight to Buffy who held it up to light Sam's way. She then raised her arms to balance herself and carefully made her away across till she stood next to Buffy.

"Okay. Come on," Buffy said.

Nervously, Gairwyn swallowed, and then edged out onto the beam. Sam silently mouthed encouragement just before the Cimmerian nearly stumbled. Halfway across, the ground shook again and Gairwyn fell down on the beam.

Sam squated down and reached out to Gairwyn. "Gairwyn!" she said as Gairwyn sobbed in fear clinging to the beam. "Just … Just slide across. You can do it."

"Thor shook the beam! He wants me dead!" Gairwyn said.

"No, he doesn't!" Daniel said.

Buffy frowned wishing they had access to the Defiant. "And with whatever is shielding us, we have no way of initiating a site to site transport."

"It's ok," Sam said. "Gairwyn just stay there. I'll come and get you."

"No. I'll do it. You two are already across," Daniel said as he took a deep breath and then gingerly stepped out onto the beam and made his way to Gairwyn. "I'm right behind you now. Almost there." He squated down behind Gairwyn as she sobbed. "OK … What we're going to do here, you're going to give me your hand. I'm going to help you get back on track. And then we're going to finish this thing together. OK?"

Gairwyn nodded nervously, and then moved her arm to raise herself up. A piece of the beam crumbled from under her hands and she lost her balance and tumbled over the side along with Daniel as Sam and Buffy looked on horrified. Buffy shone Sam's light on the pit, but the pit had vanished and it was now solid floor again. They saw Daniel and Gairwyn safely raising themselves up.

"Are you guys OK? So…uh…what was that all about?" Buffy asked as a light burst forth as Thor the Viking appeared again.

_"__You have shown true selflessness and bravery. Willingness to sacrifice oneself to save another is an honorable trait. I salute you. Now you must add wisdom to courage. Solve the riddle of the runes, and I will show you my true might."_

Thor then disappeared again as they approached the monument slowly.

"How did he know what we did?" Daniel asked.

"Likely the same way Dawnara knows what goes on around her. Sensors," Buffy said.

"So, uh … now what?" Sam asked as a bright light burst forth from the monument.

When the light disappeared they found themselves in a different room. They noticed a fire burned in a kettle like pit and on the walls were various symbols on them.

Daniel shrugged. "Now we try to solve the riddle of the runes."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Olaf perched high in a tree as lookout spotted Jaffa heading their way. He climbed down out of the tree and rushed over to where the Jack, Willow, Xander and Teal'c are finishing lying C-4. "Sons and Daughter of Midgard! The Etins approach! A large contingent coming up the lower path." he said. Jack, Willow, Xander and Teal'c ran past him away from the Jaffa as Olaf raised his axe. "We must fight!"

Willow grabbed Olaf by the arm and pulled him away. "Come on. Or do you really want to die?" She pushed the Cimmerian to the ground behind the safety of cover as Jack pulled out the remote detonater.

"You said you would help us fight." Olaf said.

"What do you think we were laying there?" Xander said.

"Quiet." Teal'c said.

Jaffa came up the path as Jack triggered a mine, blowing up one of the Jaffa. There were several more explosions and all the Jaffa lay either dead or injured. Willow, Jack, Xander and Teal'c ran for cover and positioned themselves, taking aim at more advancing Jaffa. They fired their weapons downing all the Jaffa.

"Thunder! And fire! You do possess Thor's might," Olaf said before he suddenly tossed his axe. "Hyaaaaaa!"

Behind Willow and Xander stood a Jaffa aiming his staff weapon at them, the axe caught the Jaffa in the shoulder and he fell. He smiled and patted Xander on the shoulder. "Now we are matched," Olaf said as they heard a Jaffa alarm being sounded in the distance.

"O'Neill, Commander Enye, Lieutenant Commander Kade, another patrol approaches. We should leave this area immediately," Teal'c said.

"Come," Olaf said as they turn and followed Olaf.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel blew dust out of the engravings along one of the walls as he tried to figure it out. "Daniel, we don't have time for this." Sam said.

"Well, the faster we solve the riddles, the faster we get whatever Thor's might is," Daniel replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Riddles, ok."

"Is Thor testing us?" Gairwyn asked.

Daniel nodded. "I figure it's some sort of safeguard. Like Captain Enye said earlier. He wants to be sure that whoever finds the weapons is smart enough to understand the technology and use it wisely. It's like he wants to be sure his children have grown up enough before he uh … hands 'em the keys to the armory, which might not have been a bad idea if we'd done the same thing on Earth," he said as he looked at the wall that contained geometric shapes.

"Well, it doesn't make sense that he would waste time when the planet's under attack," Sam said.

"Well, remember, he thinks this is a protected planet. That his anti-Goa'uld devices are infallible. I mean, he couldn't know there'd be any hurry to find whatever Thor's might is," Daniel said.

"Well, there is a hurry. Can—can you solve this?" Sam asked.

Daniel sighed. "Uh … OK. Um … They aren't letters or words. Originally, runes were ideographic."

"So each rune stood for an idea," Sam said.

Buffy nodded. "That would make sense."

"The first one relates to Thor's protective power," Daniel said.

"That could mean anything. It could be the Goa'uld detector they put up at the Gate or even the hammer device," Sam said.

Daniel walked along the wall. "Uh … This last one represents a wagon, but it was also called Thor's Chariot. Now, that could be a … spaceship."

Buffy looked at it and shrugged. "It's possible. But if it's a spaceship we have the Defiant."

"True," Daniel said.

"What about the middle two?" Sam asked.

Daniel turned back along the same wall. "Um … One is a dice cup, or Fate. The other is a horse or … movement."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Willow, Xander, O'Neill and Teal'c continued to make their way hurriedly through the forest as a Jaffa warning horn sounded in the distance.

"What's going on, Teal'c?" Willow asked.

"They are signalling their position. They will close into an interlaced pattern that will sweep in and corner us. It is an old Jaffa hunting technique," Teal'c said.

"Come on, Daniel," Jack said as they continue through the forest.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel walked up to the wall with the engraved geometric shapes and gazed at it. "I've never seen simple geometric shapes in any runes. I have no idea what these are about."

"Well, if we don't come up with an answer soon, we'll have to find a way out. The colonel will need our help," Sam said.

Gairwyn looked at a wall painted with Norse symbols and other pictographs. "Daniel … could the answer be here?" she asked as Daniel, Buffy and Sam come over to look.

"No. Those aren't runes. They're pictographs," Daniel sighed. "OK. One wall has runes. One has pictographs. And one has simple geometric shapes." He turned to look at all of the walls. "I have no idea what he wants us to do."

Behind them, the image of Thor the Viking appeared again as they turned to look at him.

_"__There is no shame. Perhaps in more time you will have come of age."_

Daniel stepped toward the hologram. "Uh … excuse me," he said as he held up a finger. "Could you, uh … Could you uh … please just … one second?" The image froze and Daniel took that as his cue to continue. He turned away from Thor and back to the runes. "OK. Norse runes were ideas, but in later years they, became letters. But they were also numbers. Three … fourteen … fifteen … nine. It's no use. It—It doesn't mean anything."

"Of course," Buffy said, thankful for once for Neri's memories. "3.141 59, its dra!"

"Dra?" Sam asked, confused. She had been sure the answer was pi. "What's dra?"

"Sorry," Buffy said. "Dra is the Srrkarran word. You would know it as pi."

Sam looked to Buffy and then smiled. "Captain Enye is right it is pi!"

"It's pi? It—Is—That's what you wanted us to figure out?" Daniel said to Thor. He looked at Sam and Buffy. "Right. 'Pi', as demonstrated by Captain Enye, is an Earth term. We have to depict it somehow. On the geometric shapes." He walked over to the wall with the geometric shapes as Sam and Buffy followed him.

"This has to be it," Sam said.

Daniel felt the circle shape on the wall. "The inside of the circle is soft like sand."

"Dra or as you call it pi is used to find the circumference of a circle by measuring the radius," Buffy said.

Daniel nodded. "The radius," He said as he drew a line with his finger from the center of the circle to the bottom. Momentarily the sand fell away from the circle, leaving a round red stone with the gold symbol of the hammer on it. "That's it?"

Daniel reached up and pushed the stone as a light beam came out from the monument as they turned around. The image of Thor began to waver, and then disappeared. In its place, a small, grey alien with large black eyes stood by the monument.

"Oh, my God," Daniel said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Buffy said.

"I am the actual one … whom you know as Thor," Thor said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Olaf, get your people as far back into the cave as possible. Keep them quiet! Put the fires out," Jack said as Teal'c and Xander entered the cave. "How are we doing?"

"We have been located, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "Commander Enye."

Jack sighed gently. "Come on, Daniel."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy, Sam, Daniel and Gairwyn stared at Thor.

"Daniel, this is uncanny. It looks just like the descriptions of the Roswell Greys back home," Sam said.

Daniel smiled. "I guess there's some truth to those stories after all."

"You think the Asgards may have visited Earth?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Daniel said.

"I am the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet," Thor stated.

"How can this be?" Gairwyn asked.

"In the ten-span since I created this world you, are the first to reach this level of contact. You've finally grown wise enough to see me in my true form," Thor stated.

"These are the wise ones. I would never have come this far without their help," Gairwyn said as she motioned towards Buffy, Sam and Daniel.

"Gairwyn, it's a hologram. It was probably recorded a thousand years ago. It can't hear you." Buffy said.

"On the contrary. My image is a living transmission. I am communicating to you from my quarters aboard the Asgard ship Biliskner," Thor said.

"You mean, you're the real … Thor?" Daniel asked as Thor blinked at them. He looked back at Sam and Buffy for a moment. "This is—this is … This is great. Um … We need your help. The Goa'uld is—is here."

"Impossible. Cimmeria is a safe world," Thor stated.

"Yeah. We sorta messed that up," Daniel replied.

"Oh, Daniel … Careful," Sam said.

"Look, if we want them to be our friends, we have to show them they can trust us," Daniel said. "You—you see, we came here about a year ago to meet you and your people to make an alliance against the Goa'uld. One of our party, a Jaffa, was trapped in your labyrinth."

"The Jaffa serves the Goa'uld," Thor said.

"This one does not. He stands with them, and now with us, to fight the Etins," Gairwyn replied.

"You see, so we had no choice but to destroy the hammer to free our friend," Daniel said.

Thor shook his head. "And by doing so, you have opened Cimmeria to attack by the Goa'uld."

"Yeah, apparently," Buffy said as she glanced at Sam and Daniel.

"So, uh … if you have any weapons that might be of help, we would like to set things straight," Daniel said.

"Weapons?" Thor asked.

"Isn't that what all those tests were here to protect?" Daniel asked.

"The tests were designed to tell us when the Cimmerians would be advanced enough to see us as we really are. We did not anticipate outside interference," Thor said.

"Well, you see, we didn't mean to interfere," Daniel said.

"I am Captain Neri Enye of the United Federation of Planets. We are peaceful explorers," Buffy said trying to defuse the situation.

Thor looked at Buffy briefly before he sparkled and disappeared as Daniel stepped forward, alarmed. "No, wait!" Daniel said.

A bright light engulfed Buffy, Sam, Daniel and Gairwyn and only Daniel and Sam materialized from the bright light back in the forest.

Daniel looked around and frowned. "Where's Gairwyn and the Captain?"

"Good question," Sam said as they walk away from the monument.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Cimmerians huddle around as Olaf stood and went over to Jack who was looking over his weapon. Xander and Teal'c, who are standing at the entrance spot Daniel and Sam as they walk into the cave.

"That's timing for you. The party's about to begin," said Jack as he walked over to Daniel and Sam.

"They're getting pretty close, how many are out there?" Sam asked.

"We are outnumbered approximately twenty to one," Teal'c said.

"Add on top of that, the Defiant is no longer answering," Willow stated. "Where's Neri? I can't even reach her telepathically."

"We don't know where Captain Enye is," Sam said.

"Daniel, you look suspiciously empty-handed," Jack said.

Daniel rolled his eyes and winced. "Uh … yeah."

"'Y-y-yeah, what?" asked Jack.

"There's nothing, Jack," Daniel said.

Jack frowned. "Nothing?"

"Well, we did meet the real Thor," Sam said.

"Did you, now?" Jack said, sarcastically. "Nice fella?"

A loud squeal is heard and then there is an explosion.

"All right. Here we go," Jack said as they walked out of the cave. They proceed to take cover behind the rocks and shrubs as they saw a line of Jaffa taking up their weapons and preparing to fire one of their cannons upon them.

"Shield yourselves!" Teal'c shouted as they all ducked, as a burst from the cannon blasted a tree apart behind them.

Cimmerian men exit the cave behind them as a Horus warrior stepped forward. "Intruders from the Chappa'ai! Throw down your weapons!" said the Horus warrior. "Surrender now, and the slaves of this world will be allowed to live and serve Heru'Ur! Fight, and they will all die!"

"Colonel, Commander, we don't have enough weapons to go around," Sam said.

"They will all be killed, O'Neill, Commander Enye. Women and children included," Teal'c added.

"If we are responsible for this invasion, we can't allow that to happen," Daniel said.

Willow sighed and nodded in agreement dropping her phaser rifle, "Alec," she said as Xander sighed and nodded dropping his as well.

Jack turned and saw a small child clinging to her father's leg, then he looked at the Jaffa who were preparing to fire. He lifted his weapon, tapping the barrel on the stone before him as he raised it in surrender. Sam, Willow, Xander and Daniel stand up also. Teal'c reluctantly put down his staff weapon finally as the Horus warrior signaled his men to stand down.

"Take care of your people," Jack said as Olaf solemnly shook his hand and nodded.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

SG-1, Willow, Xander and their armed Jaffa escort walk towards the Goa'uld encampment.

"Before they rode into battle, the Sioux used to say, 'This is a good day to die,'" Daniel said.

"So did Ambassador Worf," Xander said.

Suddenly a rumbling like thunder is heard in the distance as they and the Jaffa stopped walking. They looked up at the clear, blue sky for the source of the thunder.

"Then again, maybe not," Daniel and Xander said as they saw above the nearly completed pyramids, an ominous black cloud was roiling and churning.

Jack pulled off his sunglasses slowly. "Oh, my!" he said as a large spaceship could be seen descending from within the cloud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think this is …Thor's chariot," Daniel said.

"An Asgard mothership," Teal'c replied as the Jaffa behind them looked very nervous. "I've heard them described in Jaffa legend."

The Jaffa pointed their weapons to the ship in the sky. Suddenly the Jaffa that was escorting them disappeared in a bright light. They turned and watched as the Jaffa encampment disappeared.

Just then a set of quantum torpedos streaked planetward toward the three pyramids.

"Quantum torpedoes," Willow said as the torpedoes destroyed the pyramids. "The Defiant."

"So Dawnara has sided with the Asgard?" Sam asked.

"Looks like," Xander replied. "And right now I am glad she did."

Behind them, a light shone down and deposited Gairwyn and Buffy on the road. Smiling, they walk up to the team.

"The Etins are gone. Thor sends his thanks. It was your help that made this possible," Gairwyn said.

"Well, to be honest with you, I think we got kinda lucky," Daniel replied.

"He told us to give you a message to satisfy your curiosity," Gairwyn said. "We're to tell you he's a member of a species who have visited your world often. They are a friend to all, protector of all, except the Goa'uld, with whom they are at war."

"Well, that's very nice. But I'd still like to meet the old guy," Jack said.

"Well, he said that, like Cimmerians, we are still much too young," Buffy said. "But maybe someday we will be ready."

"For us, there is still much to rebuild. Thor has promised to leave an Asgard teacher behind to help us," Gairwyn said.

"Then Cimmeria will be a safe world again. That is good," Teal'c said.

Gairwyn nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm to tell you that Thor's new Hammer will make an exception for the one called Teal'c. You are welcome here anytime."

Jack nodded. "Then it is time for us to return home. Captain if you would dial the gate."

"I will be returning on the Defiant. Currently I have a guest who wishes to speak to me privately," Buffy said.

~Imzadi?~ Willow thought.

~It's okay, Will. Thor wanted to talk to me in private. I'll tell you later I promise,~ Buffy replied as she tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Defiant, one to beam up. Energize." She disappeared in a transporter beam and materialized in her ready room on the Defiant.

"Supreme Commander Thor," Buffy said as she moved around her desk and sat down as Dawnara appeared. "What was it you wished to discuss?"

"The reason I beamed you to my ship, Neri Enye, was to run detailed scans, based on early scans in the Hall of Might. I deduced your people, this Srrkara, are either descended from mine or had a similar evolution," Thor said.

"I'm not descended from your people," Buffy said. "I am human. Well originally anyways. Are you acquainted with magic?"

"We were at one time," Thor replied. "But have long since lost the ability to utilize magic."

"A month ago someone cast a spell that changed briefly the rules of reality," Buffy said. "Making things of fiction become reality. My memories, this ship as well as well as Deep Space Nine, a space station, are all consequences of that spell." Buffy said. "You could say my original body was more or less destroyed when my DNA was rewritten to become full Srrkaran. When the spell was ended I did not revert back nor did this ship or DS9 disappear."

Thor nodded. "I see. Then our answers may yet still elude us."

"I assume you mean the genetic deterioration of your cloned bodies." Buffy said.

Thor looked at Buffy shocked that she could tell he was a clone. "How?"

Buffy smiled. "The Srrkarans have been relying on cloning for thousands of years. Long before my alter ego was born, the Srrkaran birth rate had dropped to one in five thousand and cloning was the solution to that problem. So I recognize the signs from my memories. Androgynous, the coloring of the skin are just some of the signs of prolonged use of cloning. You are obviously advanced enough so I will tell you what I will do. I will give you access to my cloning technology and my DNA. Mind you though Srrkaran cloning technology is not suitable for non-Srrkarans, you will have to combine your DNA with mine to create a clone with Srrkaran technology. But if successful you will not only be able to reproduce again. But with my technology you will no longer suffer from the effects of genetic deterioration."

"That would be acceptable," Thor said. "Thank you. I have noticed your drive system utilizes subspace instead of hyperspace for faster than light travel."

"That is correct," Buffy said.

"We will upgrade your engines to travel in hyperspace," Thor said.

"Thank you," said Buffy. She was hardly able to cope with the possibilities hyperspace opened up to her and her crew.


	3. Chapter 3: Ted

**Chapter 3: Ted**

Buffy walked with Xander and Willow down the streets of Sunnydale toward her house. Though she wasn't sure if she still considered Sunnydale her home since she spent most of her time either on the Deep Space Nine or at the SGC.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Xander said.

"Xander, he was obviously in charge." Willow replied.

"He was a puppet! She was using him." Xander said.

Willow shook her head. "He didn't seem like the type to let himself be used."

"Well, that was her genius. He never even knew he was playing second fiddle. Buffy," Xander said.

"Huh?" Buffy said as she looked over at Xander.

"Who do you think was the real power - the Captain or Tenille?" Xander asked.

"My sendara is correct," Buffy said.

Xander sighed. "Of course you would side with Willow."

Buffy sighed as she looked at Xander. "I could have went with I don't know who these people are. And you would have been like what? Of course I know who Captain and Tenille were, my mom listened to them when I was younger. She stepped onto the porch of her home as she pulled out her keys. "You are my best bud, Xander. But Willow is my sendara. If I don't want to be sleeping on the couch tonight. I kind of have to side with her."

"Well," Xander said. "I guess you got a point there."

"Anyways I'm just saying, if Tenille was in charge, she would have had the little captain hat," Willow said.

Buffy put the key to the lock as the door swung open. "Guys," she said suddenly on alert.

Willow and Xander nodded understanding the unspoken command as they entered the house looking around. Buffy opened a drawer of the table next to the door and pulled out a phaser and headed toward the living room as Willow and Xander both headed towards the stairs.

Buffy turned and headed toward the dining room when she heard her mother's voice come from the kitchen.

"No!" Joyce said as something crashed to the floor as Buffy ran into the kitchen. "What are you...? Don't ... oh ..."

Buffy aimed the phaser. "Get the hell away from my—" she said as she saw her mother, wrapped in a deep romantic kiss with a man. On the counter near them was a wine bottle and one half full wine glass. She quickly hid the phaser behind her back. "—mom?"

Joyce and the man broke apart as she stepped away from the man and looked at Buffy.

"I thought I heard ..." Buffy continued.

"I broke a wine glass. So, you're home early ..." Joyce said.

The man smiled, comfortably at ease—unlike Joyce. "Hi," he said as Willow and Xander stepped behind Buffy.

"Hi," Buffy said.

"Oh, uh, this is my daughter, Buffy and her friends Willow and Xander," Joyce said. "And Buffy, Willow, Xander, this is ... this is Ted."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Senator Robert Kinsey the head of NID sat in his study at home going over reports when his phone rang. "Kinsey," he said as he answered it.

"It's Carlyle, I've found something you might find interesting. As you know the SGC opened relations with the aliens that appeared on Halloween. We have images pulled from the SGC cameras of the aliens. Then we received images from an NID project known as the Demon Research Initiative in Sunnydale, California. One of the images is of a young woman, approximately sixteen or seventeen years old who attends Sunnydale High. The young woman and Captain Enye are identical."

"Interesting," Kinsey said. "Very interesting. By the sounds of it the SGC has let a foothold situation happen on their watch. Get a team together. We'll take her and question her."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Xander and Willow watched Ted cooked mini-pizzas as Joyce dumped the broken wine glass from the dust pan into the trash.

"So all these late nights at the gallery when you were not at the base or …" Buffy said as she motioned with her eyes to indicate the Deep Space Nine and the Defiant. "I gather you were cataloguing more than art."

Joyce nodded. "Well ... I've been looking for the right moment to introduce you two. He's a wonderful man," she said as she glanced at Ted, there was obvious affection in her eyes.

"How'd you meet?" Buffy asked her voice gaining one of authority.

Joyce sighed and recognized the tone. One she had used with Buffy more than once. But this time was different. Not only was Buffy her daughter but also her Commanding Officer. Which meant because of the secrecy of the Stargate program, and that of the Deep Space Nine and the Defiant themselves, they had to be careful. "He sells computer software; he revamped my entire system at the gallery. Freed up a lot of my time," she said.

"You do know Dawnara could have done that," Buffy said.

Joyce sighed and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I love Dawnara, Buffy. But it's one thing to have that station and that ship at our disposal in helping the SGC with the Goa'uld. It's another to use technology from the future and have to try and explain how I got it."

"Point taken," Buffy said. "You had him checked out I hope?"

"General Hammond was kind enough to run a background check. Ted came out clean," Joyce said. "He followed in his father's footsteps. His father was a computer genius back in the 60's."

Xander devoured a mini-pizza as Ted pulled more from the oven and put them in a pan.

"I like my new nine-gig hard drive..." Willow said.

"But you don't love it, cause without the DMA upgrades your computer's really only half a rocket ship." Ted replied.

Willow stifled a giggle as she glanced at Buffy. ~If he only knew, right? That I meant my computer here on Earth.~

~I know,~ Buffy thought back. ~The computer cores on both Deep Space Nine and the Defiant are more powerful than anything on Earth. And of course Dawnara is the most advanced AI known to man.~

"Yeah," Willow said to Ted. "But who can afford the upgrades?"

"You can. I get the demos for free. I don't see why I shouldn't give them to you for the same price," Ted said as he handed Willow his card. "Any friend of Buffy's ..."

"Can I just say this is the finest pizza ever on God's green earth? What's your secret?" Xander said.

Ted turned back to the pan, taking it off the fire and bringing it over to the island, dumping the pizzas on a plate. "After you bake it you fry it in herbs and olive oil. And you gotta use a cast iron skillet. No room for compromise there."

"You gotta market these. I mean people would pay like two, three hundred dollars apiece," Xander said as Ted smiled and dished up another pizza.

"Hungry?" Ted asked as he walked over to Joyce and Buffy.

Buffy shook her head. "No thanks."

Ted set the plate down. "Buffy I want to apologize. That wasn't how I wanted us to meet. I wanted it to be... perfect. I'm very fond of your mother; I guess that's pretty obvious ..." He said as he picked up a framed photo of Buffy and Joyce off the counter. "... I know you're the most important thing in her life and, well, gosh that makes you pretty important to me, too."

"I really want you to be okay with this, Buffy." Joyce said.

Ted wrapped his arm around Joyce. "Beg to differ ... we really want you to be okay with this."

"I'm okay," Buffy said.

"You are?" Joyce asked, skeptical.

Buffy nodded. "I am."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Dawnara what do you know of a Ted Buchannon?" Buffy asked the moment she stepped off the transporter pad.

"Why?" Dawnara asked as she appeared before Buffy.

"Mom's dating him," said Buffy.

Dawnara's eyes went wide. "You're sure?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I think you need to unlock the holodeck program so I can show you something," Dawnara said.

Buffy frowned and tapped her commbadge. "Buffy to Willow, I need you on Deep Space Nine, Will."

"Ok. Dawnara I'm alone you can beam me up," Willow replied.

Moments later they stood outside a holosuite. "Access holosuite program, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Authorization code Enye, Alpha, Tango, Whiskey, Nine, One, Zero," Buffy said.

"Access Holodeck program, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Terran Federation authorization code Enye, Beta, Charlie, Alpha, Two, Five, Nine," Willow said. "What is this about my Imzadi? A lot of the program can't still be the same as what we are living now."

"I asked Dawnara what she knew about Ted. And after mentioning that he was dating Mom. She told me I needed to see something," Buffy said.

"Access granted," Dawnara said. "I have set the program to the episode simply titled Ted. I have the timeframe set for the final confrontation with Ted."

Buffy, Dawnara and Willow stepped into the holodeck and found themselves in the kitchen of Buffy's home in Sunnydale.

_The holographic representation of Joyce is in the kitchen, busying herself. She heard something behind her as she turned to face Ted. "Buffy, I'm sorry, I know you—"_

_The holographic representation of Ted stood in the doorway as Joyce began to freak out. She took a stumbling step backwards, eyes wide, unable to speak. "Joyce..." he said._

_"Ted? Is it really ... but you were ..." Joyce said._

_"I'm okay. I'm okay ..." Ted said as he walked over to Joyce, taking her in his arms. _

_Joyce let Ted hold her a second and then broke free as she looked at him. "I don't understand this. You were dead,"she said._

_Ted smiled. "They said I must have been dead for six minutes. They said any longer and there would have been brain damage."_

_"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Joyce asked._

_Ted shrugged. "Nobody knew! They took me to the morgue and I was unconscious for almost a day! An intern found me. It's a miracle, Joyce. A miracle."_

_"Oh, Ted ..." Joyce said._

_Ted smiled. "I know..."_

_"Oh my god, Buffy ... Ted, I swear she never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me," Joyce said._

_Ted shook his head. "You don't have to worry about Buffy. You don't have to worry about anything. Daddy's here. You know what brought me back, Joyce? It was you. I couldn't go into that light—I had to come back for you. I'm gonna make you so happy ..."_

_"You should sit down ..." Joyce said._

_"I feel fine. Never better," Ted replied._

_Joyce sighed. "Ted, I think I should talk to Buffy first, before she sees you. I know she'll want to—"_

_"Do we have to worry about Buffy right now? How about worrying about Teddy, he's the one that died," Ted said, a little stringent._

_"I'm sorry, I'm just ... I don't know what to do," Joyce replied._

_Ted took Joyce's hands into his. "Don't I always tell you what to do? I'm gonna make this right, and then you and I—" he said as there was a sparking sound and his head whipped to the side. "—want a little gravy with that?—can go away where no one will bother us again."_

_"Ted, I think you might want to rest for a while ..." Joyce said as she began to get weirded out by what was going on._

_"I think you might want to stop telling me what to do. I don't take orders from women. I'm not wired that way," Ted replied._

_Joyce walked into the dining room as Ted followed behind her. She pretended there nothing was wrong. "I think I could use a drink. To celebrate," she said._

_"We should probably be hitting the road," Ted replied._

_"Hitting the road?" Joyce asked._

_Ted nodded. "You're gonna love the house. It's furnished just the way you like it. I spent a lot of–telling me what to do!–time decorating."_

_Just then there was a noise from upstairs._

_"Well, then, I'd probably better pack," Joyce said._

_Ted smiled. "I already have your clothes. They're your size; they're always your size. You left me once but I keep bringing you back. Husband and wife are forever. Forever." There was another noise from upstairs as he grabbed Joyce. "Let's go."_

_"Ted, please, let go! Get OFF ME!" Joyce said as she tried to break free._

_Ted slammed Joyce into wall, knocking her unconscious. "Fine, then. I'll have to carry you," he said as a creak from the foyer made him stop. He walked into the foyer, finding no one there. He moved quietly down the hall into the kitchen and turned to go back into the dining room. "Come out, Buffy. I don't stand for this kind of malarkey in my house."_

_A Holographic representation of Buffy stepped up behind Ted with a large cast iron skillet. "Uncle Teddy ..." she said in a hoarse whisper as he turned to face her. She swung the skillet hiting him the face, homerun style. He flew back and hit the floor hard. "This house is mine."_

_Ted sat back up as Buffy saw that half of his face was ripped away to reveal a robot beneath. He stood as Buffy took a moment to register the creepiness of his new face. "Buffy ..." he said sparking badly and moving like a zombie. Buffy noticed that his voice was low and mechanical as she brought the skillet back for another swing. "How about a nice game or Parcheesi?"_

_Buffy swung the skillet again and Ted fell hard, for the last time._

"Freeze program." Dawnara called out.

Willow shook her head. "Wow Ted's a robot. I never saw that one coming. He seemed so real."

"Thank you Will, Dawnara for letting me see this," Buffy said. "I better get back down to Mom before this happens for real."

"Do you want me to go with you, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"No I'm good," said Buffy as she leaned in and kissed Willow passionately. "Thanks for asking though."

"No problem," Willow said. "That's what Imzadi's are for."

Buffy smiled at Willow and gave her one last passionate kiss before she ran out of the holosuite and toward the transporter room. As she passed the armory she grabbed a phaser.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy spotted Ted the moment she materialized in her room. He was instantly leaning against her vanity. "Ah good. Nice evil robot didn't go far." She aimed her phaser and fired as Ted came at her, sparking. She thumbed her phaser to a higher setting and fired again as Ted fell to the floor.

"Buffy?" Joyce said running into the room a moment later having heard the phaser fire and the thump from Ted falling. "What is going on?"

"Mom next time consult Dawnara as well as General Hammond," Buffy said. "Ted here was an evil robot who was trying to replace his dead wife with you."

"Oh," Joyce said as she looked at Ted.

"And I think from now on. Dawnara does any upgrades to the computers at the gallery. And it would be nice if we could get an interface installed here as well," Buffy said.

Joyce nodded as she looked at Ted. "Maybe your right. We'll just have to come up with a good explanation for the upgrades."


	4. Chapter 4: Hostage

**Chapter 4: Hostage**

Buffy exited her mom's gallery as she turned to lock of the front door a white van approached her. She felt a tranquilizer dart in the back of her neck. ~Willow!~ she quickly thought before falling unconscious. Three men jumped out of the van and grabbed Buffy throwing her in the back before they got back in and drove off.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Willow sat straight up in bed; she had stayed the night at Buffy's house knowing that Buffy was doing some stuff for her mom at the gallery. She looked around and frowned when she heard Buffy's telepathic cry. ~Willow!~

~Buffy?~ Willow thought but received nothing in reply. She tapped her commbadge. "Enye to DS9, Dawnara what is Buffy's location?"

"Her commbadge shows she is still at Joyce's Gallery," Dawnara's reply came.

"Something is not right," Willow said. "She sent a telepathic cry and now I can't reach her."

"I am going to Red Alert and will begin scanning for Buffy," Dawnara said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hammond sat in his office going over reports when his phone rang. "Hammond," he said as he picked it up.

"You have a foothold situation," a voice replied. "Your alien friends have been living in Sunnydale, California for a long time before they made their prescence known to you."

Hammond frowned as he heard the dialtone. He opened his drawer taking out the commbadge that Captain Enye had given him. He pulled it out and tapped on it. "Stargate Command to Captain Enye."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawnara poured over her sensor readings. While Srrkarran life signs would be be recognizable. In a planet with over 6 billion inhabitants it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Stargate Command to Captain Enye."

Dawnara looked up. "This is Deep Space Nine, Dawnara responding. What can we do for you Stargate Command?"

"This is General Hammond. I just received information that your crew have been living on Earth for years and that they hadn't notified us," Hammond said. "Is that true?"

Dawnara considered what to say. She could tell the truth, but she knew that might bring harm to Buffy, Joyce, Willow and Xander. "I am afraid I am unable to answer that question. Doing so would violate orders I was given. As either answer, be it yes or no, could prove harmful to my crew."

"Patch me in to someone who can then," Hammond said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy woke to find herself strapped to a bed.

"Good morning, Captain Enye," said a man sitting in a chair next to her. "Or should I say Ms. Summers."

Buffy looked at the man and frowned. ~Willow?~ she thought but received no response.

"You see you are in a very precarious position," the man said. "You're an alien on Earth who's been hiding among us for who knows how long."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy said. "Alien? I was born in Los Angeles."

"Good try," the man said as he held up two pictures. "You will recognize the first picture from when you were at the SGC. And the second picture was taken by a secret project based out of Sunnydale. After some digging we found you have been hiding amongst us for sixteen years. The question is why. Are you and your friends the first wave of an invasion force?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"General Hammond," Willow said as she entered the General's office. "You wanted to speak to one of us."

"Yes I received a mysterious call," Hammond said. "The caller informed me that you, Captain Enye, Commander Rin and Lieutenant Command Kade have been living amongst us for a long time. I want to hear it from the horse's mouth if it's true before I consider my next course of action."

Willow sighed. She had to do something to find and possibly save Buffy and she knew that doing so with just the sensors on DS9 would be like finding a needle in a haystack. That left her one option. "It's true but not how you think. You see Neri, Alec, Carra and I were all born right here on Earth in this dimension. We were born human. Then on Halloween night things changed."

"Changed how?" Hammond asked.

"We became the aliens you met that night. My name is Willow Rosenberg. Neri's real name is Buffy Summers. Alec is Xander Harris and Carra is Joyce Summers. Halloween night a chaos mage by the name of Ethan Rayne cast a spell turning everyone who bought a costume from his shop into said costume. Buffy, Xander, Mrs. Summers and I all became our costumes. When the spell was ended we didn't revert back. Add on top of that we got DS9 and the Defiant," Willow said.

Hammond laughed, "Magic? You're telling me three teenagers magically got a starship?"

Willow smiled. "I understand your skepticism. To those who have not witnessed magic it would be hard to believe. I wish I had time to show you. You will just have to take my word for now. Buffy was kidnapped tonight."

"Captain Enye?" Hammond asked.

"Yes," Willow said. "Dawnara has been so far unable to locate her. Trying to find one Srrkarran amongst six billion humans is…"

"Like finding a needle in a haystack," Hammond finished for her. "Very well we'll find Captain Enye for you and then we'll get down to the problem at hand."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Feet, I said. Look at his feet. Huge. Never trust a man with feet that big," a homeless man said.

"Hi, there," Jack said as he walked up to the homeless man. He had been in Sunnydale two hours and now stood in front of Summers' Art Gallery looking for a lead to find Buffy.

"Go away. This is my stuff," the homeless man said.

Jack smiled. "I just want to ask you a couple of questions."

"Got a dollar?" the homeless man asked.

"Here are two," Jack said as he handed the man two dollar bills.

"Thanks"

"Were you around here four hours ago?" Jack asked.

"Why should I tell you?" the homeless man asked.

Jack smiled. "I gave you two dollars."

"I thought you were just being generous."

"How generous do I have to get?" Jack asked.

The homeless man approached Jack, warily. "You a cop?"

"Air force. Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack said.

The homeless man nodded. "I was in 'Nam."

"Yeah, what company?" Jack asked.

"Vacation. Long time ago."

Jack sighed. "Um, a friend of mine disappeared from around here. Woman, about 5-3ish, blonde."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the homeless man said.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm just a crazy old guy with a shopping cart full of cans," the homeless man said.

Jack shrugged. "I'm just a cynical old Air Force guy with a closet full of National Geographics."

"Can I have 'em?" the homeless man asked.

"What do you know?" Jack asked.

"She was locking up the Gallery there. Dropped this," the homeless man said, handing Jack a commbadge. "They came up in a van behind her. She was out cold pretty quick."

"Who's they?" Jack asked.

"Ninjas. Three, maybe four. Happened fast," the homeless man said. "They pulled up in a white van, grabbed her. I've been telling the police about ninjas for years. Think they listen?"

Jack nodded. "Right. Okay. Thanks."

"I got the license plate for ya."

Jack turned and looked at the homeless man and took the paper from him. "Thanks," he turned and walked away.

"You're gonna bring me them magazines, right?" the homeless man asked.

Jack smiled. "You bet."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"So Captain, why did you pretend to just arrive?"

"I told you," Buffy said. "My name is Buffy Summers, not this Captain Enye. I don't even know who this Captain Enye even is."

"Lies," the man said. He held up a syringe. "Can you guess what is in this … No … Fine I'll tell you. Truth serum. You can either volunteer what you know or keep lying to us and force us to use it on you."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"That license plate belongs to a hospital that closed down two months ago," Hammond said as he spoke into the phone.

"What's the address?" Jack asked as Hammond gave him the address.

"I'll meet him there," Willow said as Hammond hung up.

"I would prefer you remain here," Hammond said knowing short of taking her commbadge from her he couldn't actually keep her.

"And you understand this is my wife were talking about. My Imzadi," Willow said. "I will do whatever it takes to get her back. Why do you think I told you the truth in the first place?"

Hammond sighed. "A truth you as of yet shown no proof of."

"If I could do magic, I would have shown you already," Willow said. "Please General. I'm asking this out of courtesy. I don't need it. I can get Dawnara to beam me there."

Hammond sighed. "Very well. But only because it is your wife."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Willow materialized in a transporter beam just as Jack pulled up in his rental car.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack said as he got out. "You people are in enough hot water as it is. You should have stayed at the base till this stuff was cleared up."

"She is not only my Imzadi or my friend, but my commanding officer as well," Willow said. "Could you stand by while others went to rescue General Hammond?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Probably not."

They made their way over to the doors and saw through the glass a guard sat at the admissions booth.

"I have an idea," Willow said. "Let me go in alone and I'll take out the guard." She turned and headed inside.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, I need to see a doctor. I think I just electrocuted myself," Willow said as Jack rolled his eyes. She clutched her arm for good measure.

"You're gonna to have to go somewhere else," the guard said.

"I have insurance," Willow said.

The guard exited the admission booth and came around to face Willow and Jack. "This hospital is closed."

"I said I think I just electrocuted myself," Willow said. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

The guard shook his head. "No."

Willow smirked and fired her phaser. "Maybe something like that," she said as the guard slid to the floor. She moved into the admissions booth as Jack walked through the front door.

"Nice," Jack said. "Minimal fuss and it didn't alert them that were here yet."

Willow quickly and quietly hacked into the computer and brought up the prompt. "Demon Research Initiative?"

Jack walked into the admissions booth and looked at the monitor as Willow pulled up camera footage. He spotted something. "What is that?" he said pointing.

"That would be a demon," Willow said. "Not one I'm familiar with." She tapped her commbadge. "Enye to DS9. Dawnara I need emergency override access to the holosuite program. I need to know what the Demon Research Initiative is."

"I can't access the program without Captain Enye's authorization codes, Commander."

Willow sighed. "Dawnara you know as well as I that till we find Neri that she can't give you her access codes. She would want emergency access granted if her life was in danger."

"You are likely correct," Dawnara said. "Bypassing security lockouts on program Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Referencing Demon Research Initiative. Found. The Demon Research Initiative was a covert army operation established in World War II to deal with what they considered the hostile sub-terrestrial threat."

"Hostile Sub-terrestrial?" Jack asked.

"Demons," Dawnara said. "Vampires, werewolves, witches. Anything that falls in the realm of the supernatural. The Initiative, as it was more commonly called, did not in reality deal with the threat. Instead they captured them, experimented on them all with the express purposes of creating a Cybernetic Demon-Human hybrid, known as Adam. It would literally be an unstoppable killing machine. Kind of like the fictional movie character the Terminator."

"You're kidding," Jack said. "They're actually trying to build a Terminator?"

"Looks like," said Willow. "Which means we need to find Neri and shut this place down before they can. Dawnara standby for further orders. Enye, out."

Jack looked at the monitor he wasn't sure if he believed in demons, vampires, witches or werewolves. At least not yet. But he was on his way. How else could he explain how these people had what looked to be an alien that had apparently not come by ship or Stargate? "Can you see which room she is?"

"I'm looking, give me a moment," Willow said as she scrolled through the camera footage. "Found her. The camera says she's in an isolation room on the third floor."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

A woman walked into the room and leaned over the man who had been interrogating Buffy and whispered in his ear before leaving.

"Interesting. It seems the SGC and one of your people has found you. I would love to stay and chat. But well …" the man said as he stood up as the woman returned with a syringe in hand. "We can't let you leave here alive I'm afraid." He turned and left.

~Willow!~

~Buffy?~ Willow thought. ~Colonel O'Neill and I are coming. Hold on.~

~They're going to kill me. They have a syringe I wouldn't hesitate to guess is filled with poison.~ Buffy thought back.

Just then Jack and Willow entered the room. Jack pointed his gun at the woman. "Hold it. Drop it right now. Don't even fool around. Put it down. Come over here and face the wall."

"You all right?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yes. Thank you, my sendara." She looked at Jack. "See if she has the keys to these cuffs."

Jack nodded as he went through the woman's jacket pockets, found a set of keys, and threw them to Willow.

Willow proceeded to unlock the cuffs. "Let's get out of here before more guards find out were here. Take her with you, Colonel. We'll meet you back at the SGC." She tapped her commbadge. "Enye to DS9 two to beam up, energize."

Willow and Buffy disappeared in a transporter beam.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Will?" Buffy asked as she sat on a bed in the infirmary of DS9 as Joyce ran a tricorder over her. "What did you tell them to get them come look for me?"

"The truth," Willow said. "General Hammond reportedly had a phone call telling him that we had been in living in Sunnydale before our first meeting with him and his group on Halloween."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Colonel," Hammond said. "What do you make of their story?"

"They actually made a beliver out of me, sir," Jack said. "The creatures that we found as we made our way toward Captain Enye. I've never seen anything like them. I would of course have to see evidence of real honest to god magic to be one hundred percent sure that magic is what gave them both the Defiant and DS9. But right now I would hazard to guess based off what I have seen so far that magic may indeed be real. And that someone did what they said."

"And the woman?" Hammond asked.

"Her name is Maggie Walsh," Jack said. "She is the head of an NID project in conjuction with the U.S. Army called the Demon Research Initiative. From what Dawnara said we may have bit the bullet with this woman. She was going to be creating a real life Terminator."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy, Joyce, Willow and Xander sat in the briefing room of the SGC. They had Giles on standby waiting to be beamed in. They had decided to tell Hammond and Jack alone everything.

"So," Hammond said. "Why don't we go over your story? Are you still claiming to be humans transformed by magic and the same magic gave you both the Defiant and Deep Space Nine?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "My name is Buffy Summers. I am the Slayer."

"The Slayer?" Jack asked.

"There is someone who can tell you all about this," Buffy said as she tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Giles. You ready?"

"Yes, Buffy," Giles said.

"Enye to DS9 beam Giles to my location," Buffy said.

"Wait a second whoever this is has not been cleared," Hammond said as Giles appeared in a transporter beam.

"Actually," Buffy said. "Giles was cleared on our side before we ever told you. You see Giles is my Watcher and he works for the Watcher's Council. Giles why don't you take over."

"My pleasure, Buffy," Giles said. "This world is older than you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, Demons walked the earth; made it their home ... their Hell. In time they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for the mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: Certain magicks, certain creatures ..."

"Such as vampires," Buffy added. "And demons."

"Right," Giles said. "The books tell that the last Demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed - infected - by the Demon's soul. He bit another, and another ... and so they walk the earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the Old Ones to return."

"When we got Captain Enye out of the facility I saw creatures," Jack said. "That didn't look like any vampire."

"While the Old Ones have not returned," Giles said. "Demons have managed to find their way back into our reality."

"So what is this Slayer?" Hammond asked.

"Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer," Giles said.

"I am the Slayer," Buffy said. "Well a Slayer now. I died for like two minutes after drowning and was revived. But it was enough to call the next Slayer. And no we're not telling you who she is."

"That leaves magic," Jack said. "It's the one thing we have not seen that would prove your story true."

"I am not a witch or a mage," Giles said. "But I dabbled a little in my youth. So I believe I can perform a small demonstration." He held out his hand. "Ignis!"

A ball of fire appeared in his hand seconds before the sprinklers went off dousing the fire.

"I believe that small demonstration proved magic is real and that the resulting effects of the sprinklers said it was no illusion."

While not the largest bit of magic that could ever been produced. Jack and Hammond had to conclude that the story that they had been told was real.

"I have to make a report you understand," Hammond said. "Whoever called me has a security clearance high enough to reach me here on this base. Which means my superiors may already know you all are on Earth. I will try and keep it as classified as much as possible. Now that said. I do have a problem with three children continuing to work for us."

"We don't need the Stargate," Buffy said. "To continue our fight with the Goa'uld. We can take the Defiant and go. And short of throwing us in a jail cell without our commbadges there is not much you can do to stop us. That said though we would prefer to work with you directly."

Hammond sighed and looked at Jack. "I have my own problems with them helping also," Jack said. "But at the same time they have technology that has proved useful against the Goa'uld. As I told you when we first met them. I think we don't want to aggravate them any. We can use their help."

Hammond nodded. "Very well."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes I know that Jack and Hammond are a little too accepting. I had trouble with that. But my brain was just not going in that direction.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

MALP footage of the interior of the Abydonian Gate Room was displayed on the monitor. An image of Kasuf is seen looking in closely through the camera lens and tapping a finger lightly on it.

"Now that was a few moments ago. Now obviously Kasuf's unburied the Stargate and is waiting. For me," Daniel said as he walked over to the table and sat down between Sam and Xander.

"One Abydos year to the day. They kept their word," Sam said.

Daniel nodded. "And I have to keep mine."

"Daniel, you said you'd go back there in a year _with_ Sha're," Jack said.

"Who's Sha're?" Willow asked.

"My wife," Daniel said. "And Jack I know that. But at least I can tell her father that I haven't given up, that I won't give up."

"That she's a Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"She was taken as a host?" Buffy asked.

Daniel closed his eyes as he nodded. "Yes."

"Does he really need to know that?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

Daniel sighed. "Kasuf is family. I owe it to him."

"I have nothing against you returning to Abydos, Dr Jackson, but Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Captain Enye are due in Washington, and I can hardly ask the President of the United States to change his schedule," Hammond said.

"Why am I due in Washington?" Buffy asked.

"Well, if I don't go back now, they will bury the Gate for good," Daniel said. "It's what I told them to do if I never came back. General, I lived among these people for over a year. And I couldn't possibly be safer than in the company of Teal'c."

"Captain," Hammond said as he looked to Buffy. "You are needed in Washington because of what happened when you were taken hostage. The President himself has expressed interest in meeting with you privately."

"Thank you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

Daniel smiled. "You're welcome."

"Xander and I will accompany them," Willow said.

"Daniel Jackson assures me the Abydonians are a peaceful people," Teal'c said.

Jack smiled. "They're a great people, are you kidding?" he said as he looked at Sam. "In fact, what do you say you and I blow off this medal ceremony thing and go with the boys?"

Hammond smiled. "You may leave when ready."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel, wearing Abydonian robes, Teal'c, Willow and Xander lead the way into the Gate room followed closely by Jack, Buffy and Sam.

"So we'll come and pick you up in a couple of days, huh?" Jack asked.

"And say hi to the President for me," Daniel said as he, Teal'c, Willow and Xander walked up the ramp.

Jack nodded. "Will do."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

As Daniel, Teal'c, Willow and Xander exit the wormhole they find Kasuf waiting. Though he is startled to see Teal'c.

"Don't be afraid, good father," Daniel said. "This is Teal'c."

"Tel ma tiak. Mal we-ai," Teal'c said as he bowed his head. "I am honoured."

Kasuf placed his right hand over his heart and bowed. "Bai ah kawk ma tee."

"And this is Commander Julianna Enye and Lieutenant Commander Alec Kade," Daniel said.

"On behalf of the United Federation of Planets," Willow said. "Greetings."

Kasuf place his right hand over his heart again and bowed. "Greetings."

They descended the stairs and Daniel knelt before Kasuf. "Good father, I ask your forgiveness, I have returned without your daughter," he said.

Kasuf nodded. "So it is."

"I fear that my search will continue for many seasons," Daniel said.

Kasuf nodded brusquely. "Come."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Kasuf lead them through the Abydonian village as they listened to chickens clucking and goats bleating. He led them into a tent where a woman stood and she turned to face them.

"Sha're!" Daniel said.

Sha're stood as Teal'c activated his Zat at the same that Willow and Xander raise their phaser rifles aiming them at her. They notice that Sha're is very pregnant.

Kasuf jumped in the way. "No, take my life in exchange!"

Daniel put a hand on Teal'c's arm. "Nobody's killing anybody."

"Sha're is no longer your daughter," Teal'c said.

"Kasuf, we're in danger," Willow said. "How long has she been here?"

"More than a season," Kasuf said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Why are we in danger?" Kasuf asked.

"Husband!" Sha're said.

"I am Sha're's husband," Daniel said. "Who are you?"

Sha're smiled as she stepped closer to Daniel. "My Daniel, please!"

"Don't come any further," Xander warned.

Kasuf put his arm around Sha're. "Good son, do your eyes not see?"

"Sha're has been taken by a Goa'uld," Daniel said. "A demon now lives within her. One of great power and evil."

Kasuf turned to Sha're in shock.

Sha're bowed her head in shame. "He speaks the truth, Father."

"But you said you returned to me," Kasuf said.

Sha're nodded. "And I have."

"Stop it!" Daniel said. "Okay, just stop it. You can't fool me. I know what you are. I've seen what you are.

"Please, believe me!" Sha're said.

Daniel shook his head. "No."

"The demon sleeps because I am with child," Sha're said. "Hear me, husband. The Goa'uld that has stolen my soul is called Amaunet. She sleeps for the sake of the child."

Teal'c is stunned at this news.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"If she awakens, the child will come forth, stillborn," Sha're said.

"I have never known a Goa'uld to father a human child," Teal'c said.

"Apophis is the father?" Daniel asked.

"Y—Yes," Sha're sobbed.

"Then Apophis is here also," Teal'c said.

Sha're shook her head. "No, he has hidden me away. He does not want to reveal the true purpose of this child to his enemies."

"What true purpose?" Willow asked.

Sha're doesn't answer but continues to sob against her father.

"Sha're! What does Apophis want with a human child?" Daniel asked.

"He wishes the child to one day become his new host," Sha're said, tearfully.

"Is that true?" Daniel asked as he looked at Teal'c. Teal'c does not answer. He turned back to Sha're. "Sha're. Is that true?"

Sha're nodded. "Yes."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"You know, I can navigate myself across a galaxy, but I get lost every time I come to Washington," Jack said.

Sam laughed. "Don't worry Sir; these are my old stomping grounds."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to hear that," Jack said.

Sam nodded. "Two years at the Pentagon trying to make the Stargate program a reality, I'd say it was time well spent, considering."

"Ya think?" Buffy asked as they made their way inside the reception hall.

"I see General Hammond's already doing the rounds," Sam said having spotted Hammond.

"Oh yeah. He's a player," Jack said as he snapped his fingers briskly. "He knows how to work a room. Punch?"

"Yes Sir, thanks," Sam said as Buffy and Jack headed for the refreshment table.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel could only gape at Sha're. After a few moments, he turned, moving his arms in a helpless display of outrage and left the tent while the others looked on and Sha're turned to her father for solace.

"Daniel no longer loves me," Sha're said as Kasuf tried to comfort her.

Willow shook her head. "You're wrong," she said as Kasuf and Sha're look up at her. "Daniel loves you."

"He does not behave as a husband," Kasuf said, perturbed.

"I have seen your face before," Sha're said as she looked at Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded. "As first prime of Apophis. I was present when the Goa'uld invaded your body. For my part, I can only ask your forgiveness."

Sha're shook her head. "No, it is more. You are the traitor. Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded. "That is correct."

"I also know of you two," Sha're said as she looked at Willow and Xander.

"How can you know this?" Kasuf said.

"My mind is full of images," Sha're said. "Apophis railing and cursing his name." She pointed at Willow and Xander. "I do not know their names. But Apophis railed and cursed them as well. His place among the system lords is no more."

"Then these are the memories of the Goa'uld that now sleeps within you," Teal'c said.

Sha're nodded. "Yes."

Teal'c turned and left the tent.

Willow looked to Xander. "Remain here and stand guard."

Xander nodded as Willow followed Teal'c out of the tent. She found Teal'c with Daniel, who was seated and miserably contemplating what's happened and clutching dirt in his hands.

"This is most difficult. Daniel Jackson, we must return with Sha're through the Stargate immediately," Teal'c said.

"Why?" Daniel asked, confused.

"As long as the Goa'uld within her sleeps, Sha're shares its memories," Teal'c said.

"So … so … so what?" Daniel asked.

"It would be of great strategic benefit to have access to the Goa'uld genetic memory, even for a few days," Teal'c said.

"What?" Daniel asked as he turned around and faced Teal'c and Willow. "Access? Do you…do you know who it is we're talking about?"

"He does," Willow said. "While the Goa'uld inside sleeps she could give us valuable intelligence. The Goa'uld from what you all have told us won't do that."

"Hasn't she gone through enough?" Daniel asked. "I mean, what are you—what are you talking about here Teal'c? Commander Enye? Handing her over to Maybourne for study?"

"The knowledge she possesses could one day save your world," Teal'c said.

"I don't care!" Daniel said, outraged. "I will not … put her through that, too!" He turned away from Teal'c and Willow. "I'm sorry!"

"More sorry for yourself, it appears, than for Sha're," Teal'c said. "Within a matter of days, Sha're will give birth. The Goa'uld within her will reawaken. Apophis will take this child and leave Abydos forever. That is the fate you choose for Sha're by allowing her to stay!"

"Commander Rin has been researching trying to remove a Goa'uld from its host," Willow said. "Give her time and she could free Sha're. And to keep her out of Maybourne's hands she will be my prisoner, not the SGCs. That way the moment we step through the Stargate I can take her to DS9 while you would explain the deal with General Hammond."

Daniel contemplated Teal'c and Willow's words and then turned to face Teal'c and Willow. "Thank you Commander Enye. Can I have a moment alone with my wife."

"No," Willow said. "Before you object Daniel. Hear me out. What happens if Sha're was to go into labor right now? The Goa'uld would return and you would be alone with it. It could kill you before we could get to you."

Daniel sighed and nodded. He understood her reasons for wanting someone in there. It was for his protection as well as Sha're's. "Alright." He turned and trudged back to the tent.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the punch table, Jack picked up two glasses of punch.

"I wish I knew why the President wanted to see me, privately," Buffy said.

"Thank you," Jack said to the guy behind the table. He looked to Buffy. "Well it could have to do with what you all told us."

Buffy sighed. "Maybe," she said as she and Jack walked over to Hammond, Sam and another man.

"Sam?" Jack said as he handed Sam her drink.

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Neri Enye, Jacob Carter," Hammond said.

"Carter? As in?" Jack asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "As in, my father Sir, yes."

"Get outta town. Sam's Dad? I've heard nothing about you, Sir," Jack said as Buffy rolled her eyes. He shook Jacob's hand.

"What's there to say about an old general waiting to retire?" Jacob asked.

"Dad, I talk about you all the time," Sam said.

Jack nodded. "I retired myself one time. Couldn't stay away."

"From your analysis of deep space radar telemetry," Jacob said, disbelieving.

"Well, it's just so damn fascinating," Jack said.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

Jacob nodded. "I'm sure it is. Otherwise you wouldn't be receiving the Air Medal."

"We have our moments. Um, will you excuse me? We just don't get out of Cheyenne Mountain enough. I'm going to grab some air. Outside. General. Captain. General," Jack said. "Neri." He turned and walked away.

"I think I will get some air also," Buffy said. "My appointment is not till after the ceremony anyways."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

As Daniel entered the tent, Xander placed a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I'll be right here if you need me. But I won't listen in."

Daniel nodded as Kasuf rose from his seat and went over to pat Daniel on the arm before leaving the tent.

Sha're rose from her seat and turned away from Daniel. "You hate me."

Daniel shook his head. "No, no, I love you."

"Will you forgive me?" Sha're asked.

"Oh, God," Daniel said as he walked over to Sha're, who turned around to face him as he embraced her warmly. "There's nothing to forgive."

Sha're turned away again. "I'm so ashamed."

"I hate what's been done to you," Daniel said as he stroked Sha're's hair. "I hate what Apophis plans for the child growing inside of you. Look at me." She turned and he held her chin in his hand. "I love you. Everything else …" She started to weep. "I love you."

"Will you stay?" Sha're said.

"I can't," Daniel said as Sha're looked at him disappointed. "Because I want you to come home with me."

Sha're smiled happily.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack and Buffy sat in restauraunt taking a sip of their drinks when a man in a tweed jacket approached them.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, right?"

Jack regarded the man suspiciously. "I'm not sure."

The man smiled and took a seat next to Jack, opposite Buffy. "You are one hard man to find, let me tell you."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Ah you must be Captain Neri Enye," the man said as he pulled out a business card and set it down in front of Jack and Buffy. "Armand Selig. I'm a journalist." He looked to a waiter who was passing by. "I'll have a beer."

"Why don't you have mine," Jack said as he finished his and rose from his chair. "I haven't touched it."

"You two heading back to the Stargate so soon?" Selig said as Buffy stood up, leaving the remaing bit of her soda untouched.

"The what?" Jack asked as he pulled out his wallet.

Selig smiled. "Big, round grayish thing. Can't miss it."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know what that is." He looked to Buffy. "Do you?"

"Nope," Buffy said as Jack put money down on the table.

"Before you two go, maybe you should hear this," Selig said as he rose from his chair. "I knew you two were coming here, so I planned ahead … and I got a little lucky."

He held up a mini-cassette recorder, and he pushed play back. A recording he made of Jack, Sam and Buffy is played.

_"You know, I can navigate my way across a galaxy, but I get lost every time I come to Washington."_

_"Don't worry, Sir. These are my old stomping grounds."_

_"My condolences."_

Jack and Buffy listened, seemingly bored.

_"Two years at the Pentagon trying to make the Stargate program a reality, I'd say it was time well spent, considering."_

_"Ya think?"_

Selig smiled. "This isn't all I've got to go on, mind you. I have a source that told me about a device that can send people half way across the galaxy and back again. As well as a starship straight out of Star Trek. Just looking for a little confirmation."

Jack pursed his lips and nodded slightly. "Parabolic microphone across the square, maybe?"

"Something like that. Yeah," Selig said.

Jack smiled. "Technology, huh? Listen, I don't know who your source is, but I'm a Colonel in the US Air Force. And this is my daughter, Buffy. A C5 Galaxy is a transport aircraft, one of the largest in the world. That's what I was referring to. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Yeah, dad," Buffy said.

"And the Stargate? And the starship?" Selig asked.

Jack smiled wryly as he and Buffy turned away. "You got me on that one." He and Buffy walked off leaving Selig to return to his seat unsatisfied.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"After the child is born, the demon within me will awaken again. She will punish the child for my disobedience," Sha're said as everyone, including Willow, Teal'c and Kasuf are seated around a fire.

"We would not allow that to happen," Teal'c said. "The Goa'uld will have become Commander Enye's prisoner."

Daniel stood and went over to sit by Sha're. "We'll have time together before the child is born. There'll also be questions asked of what you remember of the Goa'uld, but I will be there the whole time. I won't let them hurt you. Commander Enye's people as well as mine can study what keeps the Goa'uld dormant, there may even be a way we can remain together."

"Apophis will return. If she is gone, he will destroy the whole village," Kasuf said.

"Tell them an enemy of Apophis came and stole Sha're and the child away," Willow said.

"And it will be the truth, yes?" Kasuf asked as Willow nodded. "Go with them!"

"You can't just tell her like that," Daniel said.

"I'm her father," Kasuf said.

Daniel sighed. "Sha're, I won't force you."

"Once the demon returns, will I be with you then?" Sha're asked.

Daniel shook his head. "No. Until we can find a way to remove the Goa'uld within you, they would lock you up in a cell. That's something like a cage."

"So the Goa'uld within you will not harm others," Xander said.

"Look, I won't pretend this is going to be easy," Daniel said. "But at least this way Apophis will not be allowed to hurt you or your child ever again."

Sha're sighed. "Then I will come with you, my Daniel."

Daniel stroked her cheek gently.

"Apophis may return at any moment," Teal'c said as he rose to his feet. "We must leave now."

"Teal'c is correct," Willow said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"He's got great hands. He can really snap the jab. He was getting off all nine, so he cut in with three good ones, then he feinted with his right, came in with a left hook and right cross and the guy was down," Hammond said as Jack and Buffy strode in purposefully. "It was a great—"

"General, a moment please?" Jack interrupted.

"Excuse me," Hammond said as the officer he had been talking to walked off.

Hammond turned to Jack and Buffy as they walked away from the group of people at the reception.

"We've got a problem, Sir," Jack said. "We've sprung a leak. Apparently, someone with knowledge of the program talked to a reporter."

"And gave information on both myself and the Defiant," Buffy added.

"This reporter approached the two of you?" Hammond asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"And you both said?" Hammond asked.

"Denied everything," Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill even played me off as his daughter as part of the deniability," Buffy said.

Jack nodded. "He didn't buy it."

"Well, how much does he know?" Hammond asked.

"Well, if he knows us—he knew how to find us here—a lot," Jack said.

Hammond nodded. "Then you're right. We've got a problem."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel held Sha're's hand as they stood before the Stargate. Just then they heard rumbling noise.

"Daniel, do you hear it?" Sha're asked.

"Hear what? What's wrong?" Daniel asked as dust wafts down from the ceiling.

"A Goa'uld ship approaches," Teal'c said.

Sha're suddenly lets go of Daniel's hand and backs away from him.

"Sha're, what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

Sha're stands there, then her eyes glow. **"My lord comes for me."**

Teal'c activated his Zat as Willow and Xander raised their phaser rifles pointing them at Sha're.

"No!" Daniel said pushing their weapons down. He turned and approached Sha're and held her face in his hands. "Sha're, fight this thing. You have to hold on, a little longer, please!"

"Daniel?" Sha're asked.

"It's okay. It's gone now," Daniel said.

Sha're gasped, clutching her belly. "Daniel! Daniel!"

"Contraction?" Willow asked as Sha're sunk to the floor supported by Daniel.

"I think your right, Willow," Daniel said.

"The Goa'uld's return may have induced it," Teal'c said as he started to dial the DHD.

"Daniel!" Sha're called out as everyone looked up as the ring transporter activated.

"Daniel! We have to leave now!" Willow said as gave Daniel a hand in taking Sha're away from the transport rings.

Heru'Ur materialized with a Jaffa and three Horus guards in the Gate room. The Jaffa moved over to the DHD and saw some of the symbols lit.

"My lord. Someone attempted to flee through the Stargate. They did not have time to escape," the Jaffa said.

**"Find Apophis' queen,"** Heru'Ur said as the guards left.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hammond led Jack, Buffy and Sam into an empty room as Jack closed the door behind them.

"Say he runs this story—how bad can it get?" Sam asked.

"Bad. The domestic repercussions alone. Half the government would want to bury it, the other half would want a piece of it. After that, the international fallout when Russia and China find out we've been keeping it from them…" Hammond said.

Sam nodded. "Proof of the existence of aliens. Hundreds of other worlds populated by ancient human cultures."

"I don't see the problem," Jack said.

"Jack if the people get the information there are aliens here on Earth. While some will accept us. Some will not. The religious types will want us to go away. Other governmental and some civilian agencies will want to capture us."

"I can't help but wonder who the source could be," Sam said.

Any one of hundreds of people, Captain," Jack replied.

Sam shook her head. "I have a hard time believing it's one of ours. Every member of the SGC knows how important our work is. And I also highly doubt its one of Captain Enye's group. Why go public now after they agreed to help us with the Goa'uld. Why not go public the moment they arrived."

"Captain Carter," Buffy said. "Has a point. If we were going to go public we would have done it when you all first contacted us."

"I agree with Captain Carter and Captain Enye. It's much more likely political," Hammond said.

"Senator Kinsey?" Sam asked.

"Well if he knows, at least a dozen sycophants know," Jack said.

"Civilians sign non-disclosure statements," Hammond said. "Technically, that makes them liable to prosecution under the Espionage Act."

Buffy nodded. After it had been revealed who she, her mom, Willow and Xander were. Hammond had them all sign NDAs and then he had it officially setup so that they were civilian consultants working for the SGC. Not that they would reveal to the world about the Stargate. They understood why the secret had to be kept. Like with demons, the world at large was not ready to know there were other things out there.

"So what do we do? Sue 'em?" Jack said.

"There's still some time before the ceremony, Colonel … Captain Enye. I'd like to know how much he knows before he goes to print. Do you two know how to find him?" Hammond said.

"We'll let him find us, Sir," Jack said as he and Buffy walked out of the room.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In a cave a fire is lit, and a pot of water boils over the fire.

"It's okay," Daniel said from his place seated behind Sha're. "When the pain comes you have to breathe."

"It comes too soon," Sha're said as Teal'c scooped water from a keg.

"The baby will be fine, you just have to worry about getting through this yourself," Daniel said.

"When the child comes forth the demon will return," Sha're said.

"We know," Willow said from her place in front of Sha're.

Teal'c c handed Daniel the water.

"Apophis comes for me," Sha're said.

Daniel wet a cloth in the water.

"It was not the ship of Apophis," Teal'c said, gravely concerned.

"Then who?" Xander asked as Daniel dabbed the wet cloth along Sha're's neck and cheek.

"It was the ship of Heru'Ur," Teal'c said.

"Him again?" Xander asked.

"He is a great enemy of Apophis. He will take my child," Sha're said as she cried out in pain. "Aaaah, Daniel!"

"It's okay," Willow said. "Breathe. Breathe."

"This is where we hid from Ra. Remember? Remember?" Daniel said.

Sha're nodded. "I remember."

"We're safe here," Daniel said as he looked at Willow. "Are you sure you can?"

"Deliver a baby," Willow said. "Yes. Every Starfleet cadet is required to learn first-aid procedures. Which do happen to include childbirth."

"You are incorrect, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "If it is Sha're that Heru'Ur seeks, he will find us. We cannot remain."

Daniel shook his head. "Well, I am not leaving her."

"The moment the child is born, the Goa'uld within Sha're will re-emerge," Teal'c said.

"I said I am not leaving her, Teal'c," Daniel said, pointedly.

Teal'c pondered that, gravely. "Then I will do what I can to keep the Horus guard away from you. Lieutenant Commander Kade?"

"I'll join you," Xander said as he followed Teal'c out of the cave.

Daniel continued to minister to Sha're as she breathed through the pain, gently patting the wet cloth. He kissed her cheek.

"You do love me," Sha're said.

Daniel smiled. "Yes, I do." He kissed her cheek again as Sha're closed her eyes.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack and Buffy exited the building, descending the steps. Then walked over to the bench on the first landing of the steps and sat down. They waited there for a few moments before Selig joined them.

"Looking for me?" Selig asked. "Find out what the reporter knows while your people check on his credentials."

"Ah, that's a cliché, Armin," Jack said.

Selig smiled. "I'm very good at this, Colonel. I've been doing it a while. Granted, this'll be the biggest story I've ever broken, but then it's the biggest story anyone's broken, isn't it?"

"Tell us," Buffy said.

"Look, I've got all I need. I don't need you two, but I've got to admit I wanted to meet the both of you anyway. When this breaks, you both are going to be a heroes," Selig said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. She doubted she would be seen as a hero.

"Cool. So what're you going to say about us?" Jack said.

Selig smiled. "Subtle. Okay, I'll do you both a favor. You, Colonel O'Neill, are the team leader of a unit called _SG-1_. Between nine and twelve such units operate out of Cheyenne Mountain under Norad. You use a device called a _Stargate_ to travel light years from here. You, Captain Enye, are from another reality. One in which is fiction here. You arrived with your starship the _USS Defiant_ as well as _Deep Space Nine_, which is hidden at Lunar Lagrange 2."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," Jack said as he and Buffy stood and walked away.

"The _Stargate_ program costs us over seven billion," Selig said. "The Defense Department hopes to bring back superior technologies to offset the expenditure. Superior technology that Captain Enye has refused to give us."

"Armin, let us do you a favor," Jack said. "You don't know anything. Don't embarrass yourself."

"I know that those two brilliant flashes in the night sky a few months ago were really alien ships on their way to attack Earth and that the _Defiant_ blew them up," Selig said.

"Really? All right." Jack sighed. "If you're going to go ahead with it, I wanna make sure you get one thing right. It's O'Neill, with two Ls. There's another Colonel O'Neil with only one L, he has no sense of humor at all." He put on his sunglasses as he and Buffy walked away.

"The story's going to run, Colonel," Selig said as he followed a few steps behind.

"It'll read like science fiction, Armin," Jack said. "Especially when you start mentioning aliens with starships out of science fiction."

"This country has no official Secrets Act," Selig said.

Jack nodded. "We know that."

"You can't stop me," Selig said.

Jack nodded. "We know that, too."

"You both don't think anyone'll believe it," Selig said.

At the top of the stairs and the entrance to the building, Jack and Buffy turned and faced Selig.

"Someone will," Buffy said. "But it's not me or my dad."

"We'll see," Selig said as he walked away. Jack and Buffy watched him descend the steps. At the bottom, He turned back to them. "That's two Ls, right?"

Jack shook his head as he and Buffy start to turn back into the building. Just then the sound of tires squealing caught their attention. They watch as Selig is hit by a car, which sped off. Jack and Buffy raced down the steps to Selig who lay on the ground.

"You! 9-1-1, ambulance, now!" Jack said to an Air Force officer who stood nearby. The officer ran off as Jack and Buffy knelt beside Selig. "Don't move. Don't try to move."

"You two did this," Selig whispered.

"No," Jack said as he cradled Selig's head. "We didn't do this."

"Son of a bi…" Selig groaned and then died.

Jack pulled his bloodied hands out gently out from under the reporter, understanding that Selig was murdered.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

A Horus guard beat Kasuf, as he tried to find the whereabouts of Sha're. "Where is your daughter?"

"I cannot tell you what I do not know!" Kasuf said as the guard held his head and ran a two-pronged blade across his throat, drawing blood. "What? would you have me lie?"

Just then Teal'c and Xander burst into the tent. "Jaffa!" Teal'c said.

The Horus guard aimed a weapon at Teal'c, but Xander fired his phaser at the guard.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Daniel!" Sha're screamed.

"It's all right, Sha're," Daniel said.

"Push," Willow said.

"No!" Sha're said desperately. "The demon will come back!"

"You have to push," Daniel said.

Sha're shook her head. "But I will lose you, Daniel! Please! Please!"

"I love you! I will always love you. You understand," Daniel said. "The Goa'uld will never be able to take that away from us. Do you understand me? Never."

"Oh Daniel, the pain comes again," Sha're said.

Daniel nodded. "I'm here."

"Daniel! Daniel!" Sha're cried out.

"I'm here! And now the baby is here," Daniel said.

"You have to push," Willow said.

"Forgive me," Sha're whispered. And with the baby's first her eyes glow.

"It's a boy," Willow said. "It's a boy."

**"Give me the child," **Sha're said as she sat up.

Willow stood holding the baby and backing away from Sha're . Daniel moved to join her as he took her phaser from Willow's hip.

"It's not going to kill her right?" Daniel whispered.

"No," Willow whispered. "It's set to stun."

Before Daniel has a change to fire a Horus guard entered the cave with a Zat in hand. "Bring me the child of Apophis." He pointed his zat at Sha're.

Willow and Daniel recognized Teal'c's voice and moved over to stand by him.

**"Apophis, my pharaoh, will destroy you both for this," **Sha're said.

Teal'c nodded. "Tell him Heru'Ur has taken his son as his own." He fired the Zat at Sha're.

Behind them Xander rushed in. "We have little time. We got to go."

The child cried and Daniel looked regretfully at Sha're, then at her child in Willow's arms. Sadly, he turned and left Sha're there as Willow, Xander and Teal'c followed him.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel pulled the baby from a cradle and handed him to Kasuf. "It's your grandson."

Kasuf took the baby into his arms and stared at him, smiling. "He is beautiful, yes?"

Willow smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is."

"You cannot remain here, Good Father," Daniel said. "You must go into hiding."

"You are telling me that the demon has returned to reclaim my daughter," Kasuf said.

Daniel nodded. "Yes."

"I will need a nursing woman," Kasuf said.

"You must find someone whom you can trust," Willow said. "Someone who is not afraid of hardship."

Kasuf looked at Willow and nodded. "So it may be that I will never see my daughter again."

"Sha're is strong, Good Father, she will not give up," Daniel said. "And neither will I."

Kasuf looked down upon his grandson, smiling tenderly.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hammond pulled two medals from a tray held by a lieutenant. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, you have distinguished yourselves by heroism involving voluntary risk of life." He saluted Jack, who more solemnly than usual returned the salute. Hammond moved over to Sam. "Against impossible odds, with only the help of your team members Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson as well as the help of the crew of the USS Defiant and Deep Space Nine." He and Sam exchanged salutes. "Your exemplary courage and heroism reflect great credit upon yourself and the United States Air Force."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"I'm only sorry that the accident made it impossible for the President himself to do this," Hammond said.

Sam shook her head. "I beg to differ, Sir. It's an honour to receive it from you."

Hammond smiled. "Congratulations, Captain. I know Dr Jackson is expecting you on Abydos. You may ship out when ready."

"I'll be geared up and ready to go in ten minutes, Colonel," Sam said as she looked at Jack and Buffy. "Captain."

Hammond turned to the Lieutenant who had been holding the tray of medals. "Dismissed." After the young officer left, he turned back to Jack and Buffy who are clearly upset over Selig's death. "It was an accident."

"Yes, Sir," Jack said.

Hammond nodded as he looked to Buffy. "The President sends his apologies, Captain. He still wishes to meet with you. He informed me that the meeting was to discuss a formal treaty between your group and the United States government and this command."

Buffy nodded as Hammond walked away.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Willow, Xander, Teal'c and Daniel entered the pyramid Gate room. Teal'c is still in Horus guard armor. He is pushing Daniel, Willow and Xander ahead of him as if they're his prisoners.

"My lord!" Teal'c said as Heru'Ur descended the stairs to the Stargate smugly.

**"Kel shak, Jaffa?"** Heru'Ur said.

"Kel shak, Heru'Ur. The Serpent guards of Apophis have taken the child," Teal'c said.

**"Who are these humans?"** Heru'Ur asked.

"They claim their people are the Tau'ri, enemies of Apophis," Teal'c said.

**"You? Among the warriors who defeated Apophis?"** Heru'Ur asked.

"As a matter of fact, we were," Willow said. "The Tau'ri are stronger than you think. An alliance would prove extremely useful to both of us against our common enemy."

**"Alliance?"** Heru'Ur said. **"You are nothing. Your world is nothing. Once I have conquered Apophis, I will make slaves of your people. You will serve me."**

Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

**"Kneel before your god!"** Heru'Ur said.

"How about this instead," Willow said as she and Xander brought up from under their robes their phaser rifles just as the Stargate began to activate. They fired at the Horus guards killing them as the vortex opened.

Heru'Ur activated his personal shield, just as Jack, Buffy and Sam emerge from the Stargate. **"Tau'ri, kree!"**

"What the hell?" Jack said as they turned their weapons on Heru'Ur.

Buffy, Jack, Willow and Xander start firing at Heru'Ur whose personal shield protects him.

**"You dare challenge me?"** Heru'Ur said as he raised his hand with the ribbon device and aimed it at O'Neill.

"We were thinking about it," Jack said as he pulled a knife from its sheath and threw it into the palm of Heru-ur's hand, piercing the ribbon device and causing it to spark.

**"You will pay for this insolence!"** Heru'Ur said as he activated the ring transporter and is beamed up to the pyramid.

"Teal'c?" Sam asked as Teal'c deactivated the Horus helmet.

"Somebody explain to me what just happened?" Jack asked.

"It is a lengthy tale, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Very lengthy," Xander agreed.

"Long story, Teal'c," Jack said, "Alec."

Sam smiled. "Good thing you remembered the shield's deflection capabilities directly proportional to the amount of kinetic energy directed at it."

"Right," Jack said as he helped Xander up. "We should get out of here."

The Stargate started dialing up again.

"Apophis," Teal'c, Daniel, Willow and Xander said.

"What?" Jack said, incredulous.

"We must cover ourselves," Teal'c said as they all duck behind cover.

As the Stargate activates two serpent guards emerge, followed by Apophis and five other Jaffa.

**"Jaffa. Kel Amaunet," **Apophis said.

**"I am here, my pharaoh,"** Sha're said as she entered the pyramid Gate room, elaborately dressed.

Apophis joined her near the DHD. **"The child?"**

**"Stolen, by your enemy, Heru'Ur,"** Sha're said as she bowed her head. **"Forgive me, my pharoah, for failing you."**

Apophis gently touched Sha're's cheek. **"Jaffa! Shal tek!"**

A Jaffa went back to dial the Gate as Sha're stared directly at Daniel.

Apophis held out his hand to Sha're. **"Come home with me, my queen."**

Sha're and Apophis began to leave as she again looked directly at Daniel and then continued with Apophis into the Stargate along with the serpent guards.

"Sir, there's still a Goa'uld ship on top of us," Willow said.

Buffy nodded. "Dial us home Captain Carter, please."

Sam dialed the Gate as Daniel could only stare helplessly at it.

"You all right?" Jack asked.

Daniel shook his head. "No. No, I'm not. But I will be."

"She looked directly at us," Xander said. "Yet she did not reveal us to Apophis."

"Let's go home," Jack said as he put a hand to Daniel's shoulder.

Then they entered the Stargate and head back to Earth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I debated moving up the SGC joining Buffy's group in staffing DS9 and Defiant. In the end I left it where it was. The SGC will move to DS9 in a few more chapters. Not telling you which. But that's the reason for Buffy's meeting the President (or lack thereof)  
.

In case anyone is wondering. At this time only Hammond and Jack know the real story of Buffy and gang. They have not told Sam or Daniel. Sam and Daniel find out in three more chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: Tok'ra Part 1

**Chapter 6: Tok'ra Part 1**

Sam sat bolt upright in a bed in the SGC infirmary as Joyce stood at her side running a tricorder over her. "I think I might have found something!" Sam said, astonished.

Thirty minutes later Hammond, Buffy, Willow, Joyce, Xander, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c were seated in the briefing room while Jack poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You don't think it was just a dream," Jack said.

Sam shook her head. "No, Sir. It was real. I could tell."

"You could tell," Hammond said.

"Yes, Sir. I don't know how, exactly, but I could tell," Sam said.

"So we're supposed into buy this … ESP, or whatever it is?" Jack asked.

"O'Neill, when a Goa'uld infests its host, their minds intermingle, become as one. It is possible that portions of Jolinar of Malk-shur remain in Captain Carter's mind," Teal'c said.

Buffy laughed as she telepathically projected into Jack's mind. ~Believe in it now. ~

Jack dropped the cup of coffee and looked straight at Buffy. "What the hell?"

"Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"I telepathically projected into his mind," Buffy said. "The Srrkara are a telepathic race."

Hammond shook his head. "Why haven't we learned about this before?"

"Because it's a private matter," Buffy said. "It's like someone revealing their gay. And we all know about your _Don't Ask, Don't Tell _policy regarding gay's and lesbians. Juliana and I did not want to be treated differently by anyone under your command because we are different beyond what is known about us, that we're four races from an alternate reality."

"No one treats you and Commander Enye differently," Hammond said.

"That's because we technically do not fall under your command," Buffy said. "There is nothing you can actually do to us in regards to the _Don't Ask, Don't Tell _policy. Anyways the Srrkarran's have laws. While I can communicate telepathically with you I can not actually enter your mind without your invitation. To do so is a violation of your privacy and can be construed as mental rape."

"The same is true for Betazoids," Willow said.

"Anyways these Tok'ra were on the run," Sam said bringing the conversation back to the reason they were all there. "They may be in trouble. Now, if we want to find them again, we should find them before they move on. They may still be at these coordinates."

"Now, you said their eyes glowed. Are you really sure that these Tok'ra are what Jolinar said they were? I mean, good guys, for … lack of a better word," Xander said.

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"Yes? Just yes? Could you elaborate a little?" Jack asked.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Colonel. I know it's hard to understand. I don't really understand it myself, but I am sure. I…I just know."

"According to Jaffa legend, the Tok'ra are the Goa'uld resistance. Their stated goal is the destruction of the System Lords and a change in the ways of the empire. They are hunted and despised by the Goa'uld," Teal'c said.

"Yes! My kinda guys!" Jack replied.

"General Hammond, if I may. My vision is the only lead we have to go on. Shouldn't we at least check it out before they move on?" Sam said.

"Colonel?" Hammond said looking between Buffy and Jack. "Captain Enye?"

"General?" Jack and Buffy said,

"I'm prepared to send SG-1 as well as SG-DS9 through to the coordinates Captain Carter saw in her vision, if you both agree." Hammond.

"Colonel, I know you're skeptical about these things, but I am confident that I am right on this one," Sam said.

"There is a way to find out," Buffy said. "If you would allow me to that is Sam."

"You mean do like you just did to the Colonel?" Sam asked.

"More or less. What I did just now with Jack was only projection, as I explained. I didn't enter his mind. With you I would be entering your mind," Buffy said. "And as Srrkarran law states I have to have your permission to do so."

Sam nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Just think about the dream. Your mind will take care of the rest," Buffy said.

Sam nodded. "I'm ready."

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes. She projected her consciousness into Sam's mind …

_People rush about in chaos as Jaffa attack. Weapons are fired and there is a frenzied panic as people scramble to save themselves and to fight back. _

_"We have to activate the Chappa'ai. Quickly, Jolinar!" Someone said._

_Jolinar ran towards the Stargate and dialed an address on the DHD._

_"Jolinar, hurry!" The man said._

Buffy pulled out of Sam's mind and turned to look at Hammond and Jack. "What Sam witnessed was a memory left behind by Jolinar."

Jack pondered the idea momentarily as everyone waited. "Let's check it out."

"I'm in agreement general," Buffy said.

"What about Dawnara?" Joyce asked.

"She will remain here. She has standing orders not to take the Defiant out unless so ordered by myself, Juliana, Alec, yourself or General Hammond," Buffy said. "Which means Commander Rin you should stay here, that way you can give the order should it come down to that."

Joyce nodded. "Ok, Neri."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

SG-1 walked down a corridor heading for the Gate Room.

"Colonel, is it all right if I catch up with you?" Sam asked.

"We leave in ten." Jack said.

Sam nodded. "Only need five." She broke off from the group as Buffy, Willow and Xander joined them all wearing Starfleet uniforms.

"Really?" Jack asked. "You never wore those before."

Buffy smiled. "Well we wanted to make a good first impression. This is a first contact mission is it not?"

"True," Jack said. "I'm just glad they've never seen Star Trek or they might be laughing at us the moment you step out of the gate."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

SG-1, Buffy, Willow and Xander emerged from the Stargate onto a desert planet.

"There is no evidence of footprints or tracks of any kind. If the Tok'ra were here they have not been near the Gate in many days," Teal'c said.

"Ah, where's that yellow brick road when you need it, eh Dorothy?" Jack said as Teal'c lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

Xander laughed. "You have a marvelous sense of humor, Colonel."

"I'm glad somebody appreciates it," Jack replied.

"There's some sort of dunes over there," Sam said.

"Dunes it is," Jack said as they walked towards the dunes. They come across the broken MALP. He took a look at it briefly. "Worthless."

"I will talk to Dawnara, maybe we can do something to either launch one of our probes through the gate or find a way to modify your MALPs to make them sturdier." Buffy said.

"That would be most welcome, Captain," Jack said.

"No one's tread here in a while," Daniel said as they tread through the dunes.

"The Tok'ra is known for their ability to mask their trails. They are, as you say, stealthy in their actions," Teal'c said.

Suddenly several people popped out from their hiding places and quickly surrounded SG-1, Buffy, Willow and Xander.

"Yeah, stealthy would be a good word, Teal'c," Willow said. "I should have had my tricorder out. We wouldn't have been surprised."

"Good guys or bad guys?" Jack asked as one of the Tok'ra approached the team.

"We mean you no harm. But I warn you, if you make any aggressive moves, we will fire upon you." Cordesh said.

"Same here," Jack replied.

Cordesh laughed. "Well, I think we have the advantage. There are more of us."

"This is true." Jack said.

"This one is a Jaffa. Apophis sect," Martouf said angrily.

"I am no longer in the service of Apophis," Teal'c replied.

"Who then are you in service to?" Martouf asked, warily.

"I am allied with these, the Tau'ri, in battle against Apophis," Teal'c said.

"And against all other Goa'uld," Daniel said.

"Be careful, Daniel," Sam said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because they are Goa'uld," Sam replied.

"No they are not," Buffy replied as Sam looked at her.

"You know, in some galaxies, this is called loitering. How long do ya think we can keep it up?" Jack said.

Sam studied Martouf, with a look of recognition on her face. "Martouf," she said.

"I do not know this woman," Martouf replied.

"No you don't," Buffy said. "But she is correct. Your name is Martouf."

"It is. How do you both know me?" Martouf said.

Sam looked to Buffy who motioned for to continue. "We don't. But I knew someone who did. Her name was Jolinar of Malk-shur."

"Where is Jolinar?" Cordesh asked.

"She died saving my life," Sam said.

Daniel nodded. "That's why we're here, to seek out the Tok'ra."

"Assuming of course you are the Tok'ra," Jack said.

"And if we're not?" Cordesh asked.

"Well, I guess we all start shooting, there's blood, death, hard feelings … it'd suck," Jack said.

"Forgive Colonel O'Neill. If you are not the Tok'ra and you have no ill intentions towards us we will leave you alone in piece," Buffy said.

"And if we are this thing you call Tok'ra?" Martouf said.

"If you are indeed the Tok'ra of Jaffa legend, we should form an alliance," Teal'c replied.

"I learned a lot from Jolinar. Enough to know that we could be good friends. And frankly, enough to know that you are the Tok'ra," Sam said.

"I believe this one speaks the truth. Perhaps we should … just listen to what they have to say," Martouf replied.

Cordesh raised his hand, and the Tok'ra lowered their weapons, followed by SG-1, Buffy, Willow and Xander doing the same.

"Well that's better, isn't it? So, take me to your leader," Jack said.

"I will take you to whom you seek. But there is one condition. You must leave your weapons with us," Cordesh said.

Jack shook his head. "Ah, no. No."

"They won't hurt us, Colonel," Sam said.

"They're Goa'ulds, Carter," Jack said

"They won't hurt us," Buffy said.

Jack glared at Buffy and Sam. "And you, what, feel this?"

Buffy nodded. "I do yes. Or did you forget my little demonstration earlier. I don't have to enter their minds to feel that they mean us no harm."

Martouf looked to Buffy. "You are telepathic?" he asked.

Buffy nodded. "I am."

"O'Neill, if they are the Tok'ra, we are in no danger," Teal'c said.

"If you're asking for opinions, I vote we take the chance," Daniel said.

"As do I," Willow added.

Xander shrugged. "When in Rome."

"Okay. But I want it understood that we're doing this in the spirit of future relations. I expect us to be treated as such," Jack said.

Buffy, Willow and Xander relinquish their phasers as SG-1 relinquishes their weapons to the Tok'ra.

"What is that?" Cordesh asked pointing towards Willow's tricorder still holstered at her hip.

"This is a tricorder. It is a scanning device," Willow said. She handed the tricorder to the Tok'ra.

"Please, come closer together," Martouf said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Daniel said.

Buffy nodded. "It's okay, Colonel."

"Oh, it is?" Jack said as transport rings rose up from the ground and encircle them.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In the Tok'ra tunnels the rings lowered and released the group into subterranean crystal caves, which crackle alarmingly.

"This way," Cordesh said as they follow him and Martouf.

"This looks just like the place in my dream. But that was on the planet that we … they … were fleeing," Sam said.

Buffy nodded. "I have to concur with Sam. These tunnels are exactly like what I saw in her dream."

"It is said throughout the legend of the Tok'ra, when they arrive on a planet they go deep underground, it is said they possess the technology to actually grow tunnels," Teal'c said.

"This looks like some sort of crystal material, so theoretically it could be grown," Willow said.

"Apophis had me searching for tunnels such as these for many years. We never found them. It is believed when the Tok'ra move on, the tunnels are destroyed," Teal'c added.

"Carter, what's the story with this Martouf?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure. I get the feeling I know almost all of these people, but my memories of Martouf are the strongest. It's like I have some weird bond with him," Sam replied.

Martouf ushered them into a room. "**Please, come this way,**" he said.

"**People of the Tau'ri, let me introduce Grand Council Garshaw of Belote,**" Cordesh said as a woman entered the room from behind Cordesh.

"**Greetings,**" Garshaw said.

"Greetings," Buffy said. "I am Captain Neri Enye of the United Federation of Planets. I am the commanding officer of the USS Defiant and Deep Space Nine. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill team leader of SG-1."

"You are Garshaw of Belote?" Teal'c asked.

"**I am,**" Garshaw replied.

"She is the most hunted Goa'uld of all time," Teal'c said.

Garshaw frowned. "**We prefer you to not refer to us as Goa'uld.**"

"Yeah, we got that earlier. What should we call you?" Jack said.

"**I assume you are from the first world, the Tau'ri. Is that correct?**" Garshaw asked.

Buffy nodded. "We are."

Garshaw nodded. "**Were you among those who rid the galaxy of the Supreme System Lord, Ra?**"

Jack smiled. "Yup, that's us, that … that … yeah, we're those."

"**Then in a sense, you are Tok'ra,**" Garshaw replied.

"Of course! Tok'ra. Tok…Tok Ra, against Ra! Thank you for sharing that," Daniel said.

"We still don't know what to call her," Jack said.

"**We, too, are Tok'ra**," Garshaw replied.

"Finally!" Xander said with a roll of the eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Willow said.

"**I understand you were sent to us by Jolinar of Malk-shur. Please, tell us how that came to be,**" Garshaw said.

Sam nodded. "Well, I … uh … it's a long story. We were on this planet, Nasya, and the Goa'uld was attacking. Jolinar's host was killed, so she jumped into me while I was trying to save her host."

"**Please, excuse me. Did you say that Jolinar's host was killed?**" Martouf asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"**But Jolinar lived on?**" Martouf asked.

"Ah, yeah, for a while at least. Inside of me. Should I continue?" Sam said.

Garshaw nodded. "**Please.**"

Sam proceeded to tell them how she had become a host of Jolinar.

"**So am I to understand you did not invite Jolinar to use you as a host?**" Garshaw asked.

Sam nodded. "That is correct. She did it in an emergency situation to escape an assassin."

"**Then if you were not a voluntary host, how do we know that you did not kill Jolinar yourself?**" Cordesh asked.

"If Captain Carter will allow. I can show you her memories," Buffy said.

Cordesh shook his head. "**Why should we trust you? You could show us something completely fabricated if you are as strong a telepath as you claim.**"

Jack rose from his seat, irritably. "You know something?" He asked as he walked over to stand before Garshaw and Cordesh. "I've been asking myself the same damn question. Why should we trust you? You are, after all, Goa'ulds."

Buffy frowned. "Colonel!"

Jack pointed a warning finger up toward Buffy. "Ah! Don't! We've done nothing but get interrogated here. Now, are we prisoners? And are you Goa'ulds?"

"**You are not and I have told you we are not Goa'uld.**" Garshaw replied.

"I didn't … Why do you talk like that? And what's with the glowing eyes? Huh? Might it have something to do with a little reptilian activity in your heads?" Jack replied.

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "I wish I had my phaser right now. I would stun you, Colonel."

"**We have symbiotic creatures within us, yes,**" Garshaw said.

"Well then!" Jack said.

"Well then, you can see how we might think you would be a danger to humans. You take humans as hosts," Daniel said.

"**Goa'uld take hosts. Tok'ra do not. Ours wish to be so,**" Garshaw replied.

"**We have a truly symbiotic relationship,**" Martouf said.

"They're like the Trill," Willow said as she looked pointedly at Buffy who nodded in understanding.

"No offence, but why would any human volunteer to be a host for a Goa'uld?" Daniel asked.

Buffy looked to Willow and Xander. "So much for first contact."

Garshaw bows her head momentarily, then lifts her face and steps forward eagerly. "Um … Perhaps I can … I can help you? I am Yosuf. I am Garshaw's host. I speak freely without restraint or censor. All of us who serve as hosts volunteer to do so freely."

"Okay, well, maybe you can answer my question then. Why would any human volunteer for … for that?" Daniel asked.

"Well, with the blending I gain all of Garshaw's knowledge, her wisdom," Garshaw laughed, "more than any human could ever attain. And my lifespan is twice what it would be without the blending. And for all this, all I have to do is … share my physical body."

"So you've kind of got a little Faustian deal going here … selling your soul for immortality," Jack replied.

"What you understand as soul … remains intact," Garshaw said

"So this … symbiotic relationship is what makes the Tok'ra different from the Goa'uld," Daniel said.

Garshaw nodded. "Yes."

"It is also this that has thwarted the Tok'ra's efforts against the Goa'uld," Teal'c said.

"Your Jaffa friend is correct. If you'd like to come with me, I will show you what he means," Garshaw replied.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In a room, a very elderly woman is lying on what appears to be a crystal bed. Two women are administering care to her as she is clearly unwell.

"Allow me to introduce Selmak." Garshaw said.

Martouf nodded. "**Her host's name is Saroosh. She is one of the oldest and wisest among us, an important leader for our cause. However, she is unfortunately very ill, and will soon die.**"

"How old is she?" Daniel asked.

"She will be 203 of your years in a few of your days," Garshaw said.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that Goa'uld lived much longer than 200 years," Daniel said.

Garshaw nodded. "Goa'uld do, the Tok'ra don't."

"That's because you don't use the sarcophagus, right?" Willow asked as she remembered her briefing on Goa'uld technologies.

Martouf nodded. "**That's correct. We believe to do so would drain the good from our hearts.**"

"I can vouch for that," Daniel said.

"**That's why our numbers don't grow large enough to defeat the massive forces aligned with System Lords,**" Martouf said.

"Zero or negative population growth. Since you won't take new hosts by force, most of the time the Goa'uld dies with the host," Sam said.

Garshaw nodded. "And this is what is about to happen to Selmak."

"**Unless one of you wishes to volunteer to serve as a host,**" Martouf said.

Jack shook his head. "I'm going to pass on that."

"Yes, although it does s…sound very fascinating, I think it's a little too long term for me," Daniel said.

Willow shrugged. "I would have to think on it."

Xander shook his head. "I would have to do like Jack and pass. Sorry."

Buffy sighed. "I do not know if I am compatible. Tests would have to be run before we could try it."

"I'm sorry, I've already been through that," Sam said as she walks out as Martouf follows her. The others turn to follow her, too.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam leaned over a large water basin, wetting her face as Martouf came up behind her and touched her on the shoulder. She gasped and turned to face him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Martouf said.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that," Sam replied.

Garshaw entered the room along with the rest of the team and Tok'ra guards. "We didn't mean to upset you with the suggestion of becoming a host."

"Well, as long as you take no for an answer," Jack said.

"Be assured that we have never forced a human to become a host. It goes against all that we believe in," Martouf replied.

"Yeah, well, you know Captain Carter didn't exactly invite Jolinar in," Jack said as Buffy shook her head.

"Yes Sir, but I believe she was sincere about wanting to leave me as soon as he found another host," Sam said.

"If she found one," Jack replied.

"I'm curious, if you're not interested in becoming a host, then why did you seek us out?" Garshaw said.

"To form an alliance," Buffy said.

"Yes, so you've said, but it's apparent that the thought of an alliance disgusts you," Garshaw said. "And you in particular said you were not even sure if you were compatible. May I ask why?"

"I am not human, I am Srrkaran," Buffy said. "I am the last of my people."

"I see," Garshaw said.

"Wait a minute; you think by _form an alliance_ we mean we want to be hosts?" Daniel asked.

Garshaw nodded. "Well what other sort of an alliance could a non-blended human and a Tok'ra want to have?"

"Well, we do have a common enemy, how about a friendship?" Jack asked.

"We could share information," Sam said.

"We can engage in battles, side by side," Teal'c said.

"We have access to a starship," Buffy said.

Garshaw ducked her head briefly. **"I do not believe you could be of any service to us. You are neither strong enough, nor advanced enough,"** she said.

"We're not?" Buffy asked. "You did look at my team's weapons right? And the mention we do have a starship."

"You are incorrect. It was these who destroyed two Goa'uld motherships," Teal'c said.

**"That was you? We had operatives who died on board those vessels,"** Garshaw said angrily.

"Oh boy," Daniel and Willow said.

"We were defending our planet," Buffy said.

**"We didn't know that they had travelled to the Tau'ri. This information, it explains a lot. At least now we know how and why out operatives died, and for that we are truly grateful," **Garshaw said.

"So maybe we can be of service," Jack said.

**"Perhaps you are correct. I will try to convince the Council of Tok'ra to meet with you,"** Garshaw turned and started to leave, walking past the guards who blocked the exit.

"Ah, excuse me?" Jack asked as Garshaw stopped and turned back. "Are we prisoners here?"

**"Well, ah, until we decide what level of information to entrust to you, um, we cannot allow you to roam this facility freely. I'm sorry,"** Garshaw replied as she left.

"Would you like to take a walk on the surface?" Martouf asked Sam.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I would like to hear more of Jolinar of Malk-shur," Martouf replied.

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Jack nodded. "Well, yeah, sure."

"I'm only inviting Captain Carter. What we have to discuss is private. I hope you understand," Martouf said.

"Actually, no, I don't," Jack said.

"Colonel, I … I think I should go with him. I think I need to go with him. There's a lot of questions he could answer about Jolinar," Sam said.

"I assure you sir, she will be very safe with me," Martouf replied.

"Colonel, I need to do this, please," Sam said.

Jack sighed and thought about it. "Okay son, but I want you to have her back by 11 o'clock. You understand?"

Cordesh walked in as Martouf and Sam left. He walked over to Buffy. **"You said you may not be compatible since you are not human. Can we run tests just out of curiosity even if you choose not to be blended?"**

"Sure," Buffy said. She glared at Jack daring him to say something. Wisely he kept his mouth shut as Cordesh led Buffy out of the room.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy sat on a table twiddling her thumbs as the Tok'ra ran their tests and looked over the results. She could tell the Tok'ra were astonished at what they saw.

**"You would make an excellent host,"** Cordesh said. **"You are physically similar enough to humans to be indistinguishable from them. The only differences we can tell are buried deep within your DNA. Your people may have at one time been an offshoot of the humans that evolved to your current level." **A Tok'ra cames in and whispered to Cordesh.** "The Council has agreed to meet you and the rest of your team."**

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Escorted by guards, SG-1, Buffy, Willow, Teal'c and Garshaw walk through the tunnels.

"Quite the place you've got here," Sam said.

"Is it true these facilities are grown?" Teal'c asked.

Garshaw nodded. "**It is. When we arrive at the new base, we plant certain crystals, and they are grown into all that you see.**"

"Wow," Willow said.

Jack noticed Cordesh breaking off and watched as the Tok'ra and the rest of SG-1 leave him alone unnoticed.

"How fast can you grow a facility like this?" Buffy asked.

**"Quite rapidly. We build only as we need. That is why we are only now adding the corridor and the Council chambers. See for yourselves,"** Garshaw said.

Jack cane back to the group moments later as they come to a tunnel that's still expanding. "What the hell?" he said as they walk into the Council Chambers escorted by guards.

"**This Chamber is newly grown. Until now we had no reason to convene the Council of Tok'ra,**" Garshaw said.

"So this is some sort of accelerated crystal growth?" Sam asked.

Garshaw nodded. "**That is correct. We have learned to pattern the natural tendencies of the crystal.**"

"Like a geode," Sam said.

Garshaw nodded as she motioned to several people sitting at a table. **"People of the Tau'ri and of the United Federation of Planets, allow me to introduce the Grand Council of the Tok'ra."**

"Hiya folks, nice to meetcha," Jack said.

"I am Captain Neri Enye of the United Federation of Planets, commanding officer of the USS Defiant and Deep Space Nine," Buffy said. "We are representatives of the planet Earth."

"It is an honor," Teal'c said.

**"The council has reviewed your proposal of an alliance between our peoples,"** Cordesh said.

"And?" Sam and Willow asked.

**"We would like you to understand our situation. We are an illegal resistance group within the Goa'uld. We are the most hunted, most hated enemies of the System Lords,"** Anise said.

"Hey, we haven't made too many friends along the way either," Jack said.

"The secrets of the Tok'ra would never be revealed. It is not the way of the Tau'ri," Teal'c said.

**"Not intentionally. But you might be followed to us, you might be tortured into revealing our whereabouts or a spy might be introduced into your midst,"** Cordesh said.

Anise nodded. **"We would like to know what you have to offer us that is of sufficient value to justify our exposure."**

"Well, I think we've got a lot of things," Jack said.

"The Tau'ri have become quite advanced," Teal'c said.

"I'm sure we have something you could use," Daniel said.

**"Please, give us an example,"** Garshaw replied.

"Sure. Daniel," Jack said. "Captain Enye?"

"Er, well, I mean, after all, we…we have the same goals in mind," Daniel said. "Perhaps there's some technology that could be of use."

Cordesh shook his head. "**Technology other than our own is useless to us. We are infiltrators. We work from within the Goa'uld. Therefore it is important that we appear to be Goa'uld.**"

Another Tok'ra entered the Chamber and whispered to Garshaw.

"**Bring them in!**" Garshaw said angrily. "**What are your people planning?**"

"Beg your pardon?" Jack said.

"What are you talking about? Xander asked.

**"The Chappa'ai just activated, and brought forth these!"** Garshaw said as SG-3 were led in weaponless and looking sheepish.

"SG-3," Sam said.

Jack frowned. "Colonel Makepeace? What are you doing here?"

"General Hammond sent us to extract Captain Carter," Makepeace said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid it's your father, Captain. He's in the hospital in a serious condition," Makepeace replied.

"You have to let her go home," Buffy said.

Garshaw shook her head. **"I'm sorry, I cannot do that."**

"Why not?" Willow asked already knowing the answer.

**"I'm afraid we have made our decision. We have decided not to accept your request for an alliance,"** Garshaw said.

**"Therefore you shall be our guests until such time as we decide to move to another planet,"** Cordesh replied.

"What?" Jack and Buffy said.

**"I'm sure you understand with your knowledge of this planet, you have become a security risk. We cannot allow you to leave until we have moved somewhere else that you do not know about,"** Garshaw replied.

"Well surely as Tok'ra you're more compassionate than that? Captain Carter's father is dying, I mean at least let her go," Willow said.

**"She is the highest risk of all. She contains the memory of Jolinar of Malk-shur,"** Cordesh replied.

"We are not the only ones who have knowledge of this planet. Those we left behind on the Tau'ri also possess this knowledge," Teal'c said.

"As evidenced by our friends here," Jack said indicating SG-3.

**"It is our wish that your lack of return will convince them that we are Goa'uld and not Tok'ra,"** Garshaw said.

"That's not likely going to happen," Buffy said.

"You want them to think that we're dead," Daniel said.

"Well that kinda sucks," Jack added.

**"I'm sorry. We will try to make you as comfortable as possible,"** Garshaw said.


	7. Chapter 7: Tok'ra Part 2

**Chapter 7: Tok'ra Part 2**

SG-1, SG-3, Buffy, Willow and Xander are under heavy Tok'ra guard, as Grand Council Garshaw of Belote entered their cell.

**"You wish to see me?"** Garshaw asked as Jack and Buffy casually strolled over to meet her.

"Garshaw, could you at least tell us why you've turned down our request for an alliance?" Buffy asked.

**"We have decided that your limited resources do not offer us enough of a reward to risk the high security breach that your knowledge of us will cause,"** Garshaw said.

"That's it?" Jack asked.

"Well, at least allow us some time to try to find some technology, some skill, something that you don't have," Daniel said as he walked over.

Garshaw shook her head. **"I'm sorry, I don't believe it exists."**

"So we are prisoners. You're lookin' like Goa'uld to me." Jack said.

**"We are doing this for your protection as well as ours. Knowledge of our whereabouts makes you and your world a priority target for the Goa'uld System Lords,"** Garshaw replied.

"We're already a priority target," Buffy said. "They previously dispatched two motherships to destroy us."

"There's another reason, isn't there? Something else bothers you about us," Sam said.

**"That is correct. None of you have volunteered to be a host to one of us who is dying! If you're so disgusted with the very thought of blending, how can we be associated with one another? I mean, it is obvious that you have distaste for our very being,"** Garshaw said.

"No, it is—it is simply a lack of understanding. We have no hatred for you at all," Daniel said.

**"Then be a host to Selmak,"** Garshaw suggested.

"Well, I wish I could say I was okay with that, but …" Daniel said.

Garshaw nodded. **"The very thought sickens you. There is nothing more to be said. There will be no alliance. You will remain here until we say otherwise,"** She said as she stormed off.

Sam strolled over to Colonel Makepeace who is bent over one of the small pools of water. "Colonel Makepeace? Did anyone tell you how far along my father is?"

Makepeace shook his head. "No, I was only told to get you back as soon as possible."

"He doesn't even know why I'm not there for him. He thinks I'm off somewhere working on some damn satellite dish or something," Sam said.

"We're going to get you back there, Carter. The good news is, there are eleven of us now," Jack said.

"That's good news?" Willow asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes," He said as he looked at Willow pointedly. "More manpower."

"Is this another one of your strange jokes, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Jack shook his head. "Ah, no."

"It would be impossible. There is only one way out, via the rings. We would then have to elude hundreds of Tok'ra," Teal'c said.

"I, for one, don't want to hurt any of them," Sam said.

"Look," Jack said as he stood up. "I'm not too thrilled about hurting anyone either. But keep in mind these people want to make you a host, and as I recall you said that whole _Jolinar Goa'uld in the head_ deal was one of the worst things that ever happened to you!"

"That's before I understood it better. If I wasn't fighting her and I knew what it meant for Jolinar to be a Tok'ra, it might have been … I don't know, enlightening," Sam said as Jack cocks his head at her disbelievingly. "I need to see Garshaw!"

"As do I," Buffy said having finally come to a decision. If it meant seeing her mother again …

Two Tok'ra guards leave the room as Daniel rose from his seat and walked over to Buffy and Sam, alarmed. "What?" he asked.

"What is the one thing that they need the most?" Sam asked.

"Well, hosts, which we can't give them," Daniel said.

**"What is it?"** Garshaw asked as she entered with Martouf.

"You said that the symbiont can cure most problems in a human," Sam said.

Garshaw nodded. **"Yes."**

"Does that include cancer?" Sam asked.

"What is cancer?" Martouf asked, confused.

"It's a disease in humans where the cells grow out of control, you get tumors …" Buffy said as she glanced at Sam wondering why she hadn't mentioned her father having cancer.

Garshaw nodded. **"Oh yes, it's a common ailment amongst humans. We cure it all the time, it's no problem."**

"Colonel, I think we should at least try to offer it to my Dad?" Sam said as Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack look at her.

Jack pauses, and then looks at Garshaw. "We might have a host for you," he said.

Garshaw nodded. **"You have a host for Selmak?"**

"Yes. My father. He's got cancer and if Selmak can save his life, I think he'd be willing to try it," Sam said.

"But you have to let us go back," Jack said.

Garshaw shook her head. **"I will let two of you go. But the rest will remain to ensure that you will return."**

"I will return with Sam," Buffy said. "I am considering becoming a host. But I want to ask someone's opinion on it."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam and Buffy walked out of the Stargate into the SGC.

"Captain Enye, where's Colonel Makepeace and SG-3, they were supposed to extract only Captain Carter," Hammond said as he entered the Gate Room.

"General, we need to talk," Buffy said as they headed up to the briefing room and took a seat at the table. She and Sam explained what they wanted to do.

"Captain Carter, I am truly sorry about your father, but I have to question the wisdom of what you're suggesting here. From what I've seen, this won't exactly be saving his life. It'll be more like giving his body to a Goa'uld," Hammond said. "Also I have to question your decision Captain Enye. This would place one of them in command of both Deep Space Nine and the Defiant."

"No, sir. More like letting one share it," Sam said, frustrated. She rose and walked to the window overlooking the Stargate.

Hammond sighed. "Jacob knows a lot about Earth, about the US Military. This would be like handing that information over to the Goa'uld."

"To the Tok'ra," Sam said.

"You sure there's a difference?" Hammond asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yes, General there's a difference, believe me. How much of Star Trek have you seen?"

"Not all of it but I did start watching Deep Space Nine when you and your people arrived, why?" Hammond asked.

"Then you know about the Trill?" Buffy asked.

Hammond nodded. "More or less."

"That is what we have here with the Tok'ra. A completely symbiotic relationship," Buffy said. "But unlike the Trill the host and symbiote share control. One minute you could be talking to the host the next to the symbiote."

Hammond sighed. "How do you know it isn't just a trick? We've seen the Goa'uld speak as humans before."

Buffy tapped her head. "Remember I'm a telepath. I know."

"They were holding you prisoner, Captain Enye. Still are holding SG-3, the remainder of SG-1 and the rest of your command crew!" Hammond said.

"Only temporarily, sir. And they thought it was to protect us as much as them," Sam said as Hammond paused and looked from her to Buffy. "General Hammond, please, I know my father would want to do this. He would have the opportunity to serve as the liaison between ourselves and possibly the most important ally we will ever have."

Hammond sighed. "Very well. Let me place some calls to get Jacob authorized for disclosure. Captain Enye my concern still stands for you."

"I know, General. But in the end this is my decision. I briefed you on my decision out of courtesy as I don't fall technically under your command," said Buffy.

Hammond glanced at Sam and then back at Buffy. Officially she did fall under his command as Buffy Summers. But other than Jack and himself no one knew her by that name. "But the Defiant and Deep Space Nine," he said.

"Both will still be under my command," Buffy said. "And of course our deal will still stand. They will have to allow me to remain on Earth or I won't do it."

Hammond sighed. "Very well."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy sat in the infirmary of Deep Space Nine looking at her mother. She had told Joyce about possibly being blended with a Tok'ra symbiont.

"So you would be like the Trill?" Joyce asked.

Buffy nodded. "Pretty much. Unlike the Trill it won't be a blending of two individuals into one. The symbiont and myself would share control over my body. There would be benefits to this type of blending. The symbiont would be able to heal my body from most any damage. I would also gain its memories and would know anything it does."

Joyce shook her head. "On one hand your mother who found out about the supernatural and aliens and everything is like hell no. But Charra Rin, the Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space Nine, is saying that if it's like being a Trill it will be alright."

"I know," Buffy said. "It took me a while to come to this decision. And right now I believe it is the right one to do. But if you are not onboard with it especially after my becoming Srrkaran, I won't do it."

Joyce sighed. "If you think this is the right thing to do. Then I will be okay with it. I hope you're prepared for it though."

"Prepared?" Buffy asked.

Joyce nodded and indicated her spots. "When I became a joined Trill not only did I acquire Carra's memories and skills but pretty much all of Rin's hosts before her as well."

"I am prepared, mom," Buffy said. "I promise. In a way now you won't be the only Trill."

Joyce laughed. "I guess in a way I won't be."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Klaxons sound as Sam, Buffy and Jacob walked into the Gate room.

_"Chevron 6 locked."_

"So this is the alien thing you found?" Jacob asked.

Sam nodded. "Yup."

"And it sends you to other planets?" Jacob asked.

_"Chevron 7 locked."_

Just then Stargate activated and Jacob let out a gasp in amazement.

"Yes it is one way of which we can travel to other planets," Buffy said.

Jacob looked to Sam. "There is another?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. Captain Enye is in command of a starship."

"Incredible!" Jacob said.

"Let's go, Dad," Sam said as she and Buffy guided Jacob toward the event horizon.

"Does it—what does it feel like?" Jacob asked.

"You've handled worse, Dad," Sam said.

Buffy smiled. "It's a piece of cake."

Jacob eyed Buffy warily as they walked through the Stargate and out the otherside. He looked back at the Gate. "You do that a lot?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, once or twice a week."

Buffy tapped her commbadge. "Neri to Juliana. We've returned."

"It beats the hell out of a shuttle on the back of a rocket," Jacob said. "You sure this is another planet? It looks like Earth."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we figure the Stargate system was built specifically to transport humans or something close to humans in physiology. So it seems to go mostly to places where the environment supports human life," she said as they began to walk towards the dunes.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy, Sam, and Jacob are transported into the midst of excitement as Tok'ra, SG-3, SG-1, Willow and Xander hurriedly rush about.

"Colonel?" Buffy said as Jack spotted them.

"We're free," Jack said.

"Then why are you still here?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Daniel was like we want to be allies, so we're lending a hand with the evacuation," Jack said. "Not sure it's worth it if you ask me.

"What evacuation?" Buffy asked.

"They're evacuating. Supposedly the Goa'uld are coming," said Daniel as he set down a crate.

Just then Teal'c, Willow and Xander walk up to them.

Sam smiled. "Dad, this is Teal'c, Commander Juliana Enye. Neri's wife and Chief Engineer. And this is Lieutenant Commander Alec Kade. Juliana, Alec, Teal'c, this my father."

"It is an honor," Teal'c said as he and Jacob shake hands Jaffa-style—gripping each other's arms—then Sam guided her somewhat overwhelmed father through the tunnel.

"Alec go back to the Stargate," Buffy said. "Dial home. Tell Commander Rin and Dawnara to get the Defiant here ASAP."

Xander nodded and headed back toward the rings as Buffy and Willow followed Sam and Jacob.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Two women are fanning Selmak and administering to the dying Tok'ra.

Martouf looked up as Sam, Jacob, Willow and Buffy entered. "You have returned," he said.

Sam nodded. "Yes. This is my father, Jacob Carter."

**"Honored,"** Martouf said. **"I am Lantash. You have a very special daughter."**

"Why does he talk like that?" Jacob asked.

"He's a Tok'ra, Dad. I told you about them," Sam said.

"Oh, so these are the aliens you were telling me about?" Jacob asked.

Sam smiled. "Well, I don't know if I'd call them aliens, sort of half alien I guess. I mean, the outside is human, and the inside is shared between a human and a symbiont. Martouf is actually two different … souls, I guess, sharing the same body."

"And that's what you want me to become," Jacob said as he looked upon the elderly woman on the bed and raised his eyebrows. "You got to be kidding me. I'm not sure I can do this, Sam."

**"No one wishes to pressure you in any way, sir. The decision is yours, but before deciding, might I suggest that you— you take a moment to get to know the symbiote that wishes to blend with you,"** Martouf said.

"This is her?" Jacob asked indicating Selmak

"Actually, you can only see the host. The symbiont's inside her," Buffy said.

"Inside her," Jacob said.

Sam nodded. "Talk to her, Dad. Get to know her."

Buffy pulled Willow and Martouf out of the room and out of earshot of Sam and Jacob. "I have a quick question or two before I make my final decision. First off do we have time?"

**"Barely,"** Martouf said. **"We would have to implant you both at the same time if you agreed to do it."**

"Okay then my next question. I have obligations as the Commanding Officer of Deep Space Nine and USS Defiant to Earth. Would I be allowed to remain there?" Buffy said.

Martouf sighed and then nodded. **"Yes. Besides with the ship at your disposal you would make a valuable ally. How could we refuse such an offer?"**

Buffy let out a sigh and nodded. "I accept."

"Can you give us a moment," Willow said as she pulled Buffy aside. "Buffy are you sure of this?"

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Yes. Should this not work for Jacob. My doing it will gain us a new ally. Even if it does work for Jacob. I am sure there are other advantages to my becoming a host to one of them."

"I understand that Buffy," Willow said. "But you could possibly already out live even me since you have access to the Srrkarran cloning technology."

"Is that what you're worried about, Will," Buffy said. "That I will outlive you?"

"A little," Willow said.

"You do know we can remedy that," Buffy said. "I can do a memory scan and then clone you using a hybrid of yours and my DNA. Then we could live together as long as we want till the day we nolonger want to continue being cloned. Then we can set it so that we die together."

Willow smiled and kissed Buffy passionately. "Okay."

Buffy led Willow back over to Martouf. "I'm ready."

Martouf turned to a Tok'ra who was passing them at that moment. **"Have all the symbionts been sent through the Chappa'ai?"**

**"Not yet." **

**"Sagira?"** Martouf asked.

**"Is still here."**

**"Bring her here. She is to be implanted immediately,"** said Martouf.

The Tok'ra turned and ran off the other way as Martouf, Willow and Buffy reentered the room passing Sam and Jacob as they ran out the door.

**"Martouf?"** Selmak said.

**"This one will be blended to Sagira if the other does wish to be blended with you," **Martouf said. **"She commands a ship that is in the service of the Tau'ri. Her one condition was that she remain on her homeworld to help them in their defense against the Goa'uld."**

**"A noble cause,"** Selmak said as Sam followed Jacob back into the room.

Jacob walked to Selmak's bed. "Okay…what do I have to do?" he asked as he took a seat, exhausted.

"First, Selmak will interview you," Martouf said.

"Huh?" Jacob asked.

**"If I am to spend the next hundred or more years with you as my host, do you not think I have the right to decide if I even like you?"** Selmak said.

Jacob laughed. "What's not to like? Just ask my daughter, I'm a teddy bear."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, real … teddy bear."

"**How do you feel about the Goa'uld?**" Selmak asked.

"Well, you're the first one I've met," Jacob said.

"**I am not a Goa'uld,**" Selmak replied.

"Ah, trick question?" Jacob asked.

"Remember, Dad, I tried to explain the difference," Sam said.

Jacob nodded. "Right, right, I—I apologise. I guess I've never met a Goa'uld before. Although from what Sam and her people tell me, I don't think I like them much."

Selmak nodded to Martouf and he led Sam, Buffy and Willow away, allowing them privacy. They continue to watch, however, from the doorway. **"Tell me, sir, are you a good man?"** she asked.

Jacob laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

**"No, we'll be spending the rest of our lives together,"** Selmak said.

"Look, forgive me for being blunt, but you're dying, right?" Jacob asked.

Selmak nodded. **"My host is, yes."**

"And you'll die with her unless you and I, uh … what did you call it? Blend, right?" Jacob said.

Selmak nodded. **"Yes."**

"And I'll die too, unless we do this. So my point is, good man, bad man, what difference does it make? We don't have a choice. And I don't mind telling you the whole idea scares the hell outta me. So can we just get it over with?" Jacob said.

**"I have decided I like you,"** Selmak said as a Tok'ra came up to Martouf carrying a case.

"Super." Jacob said.

**"Sagira?"** Martouf asked the Tok'ra who nodded.

**"But I must be sure that you understand there will be no turning back. I cannot blend with you, cure your disease, then leave. To do so, would probably kill us both," **Selmak said.

"I understand. Let me ask you something, though. After we do this, will I still be able to talk to my daughter?" Jacob said.

**"The way Saroosh talked to you, yes. But you and your daughter must understand the blending may not work at all. I am very weak, and the damage to your body may be too extensive,"** Selmak said.

"In other words, we might die anyway." Jacob said.

Selmak nodded. **"Yes."**

"Then can you give me five with my kid?" Jacob asked.

"**Of course,**" Selmak said as Jacob walks over to Sam, Martouf, Buffy and Willow.

**"You must hurry, we don't have a lot of time,"** Martouf said.

"Listen Sam, I was never good at this stuff," Jacob said.

"Dad, you don't have to say anything," Sam said.

"You got to know one thing—how proud I am of you. I'm not good at saying these things enough," Jacob said.

"I think you just said it pretty well," Sam said.

"Even when I thought you were this whiz satellite geek, I was proud. That's all I want to say," Jacob said.

Sam shook her head. "Please, Dad."

"Hey, I know, I'm a pain in the ass," Jacob laughed. "Maybe this Tok'ra lady will, uh, sand off some of the rough edges. It might be a good thing, right?"

"Could be. The longer we wait the less the chance is," Sam said.

Martouf turned to look at Buffy. **"Come we must start now."**

Buffy nodded and followed Martouf to a bed and lay down.

"Okay, what do I do?" Jacob said as he lay down on another bed facing Selmak while Sam took his hand in hers.

Martouf bowed his head for a second before looking back up at them. "We do not enter our hosts through the back of the neck. This just leaves a scar that many of us find unsettling," he said.

"So why don't the Goa'uld do it this way too?" Willow asked as she held Buffy's hand.

"They don't wish to remember the horror of their host's face whenever they see their own reflection in the mirror. You must step away, Captain Carter," Martouf said. "Commander Enye."

"Goodbye, kid," Jacob said as Sam strokes his head.

"See you soon, Dad," Sam said as she walked over to Willow.

"Open your mouth. Sagira will enter you through the back of your throat," Martouf said.

Selmak gazed upon Jacob as he turned his attention back to her. "Now what?" he asked.

Buffy lay there facing the container that held the symbiont.

"**Kiss me,**" Selmak said.

"You're kidding, right?" Jacob asked.

Selmak shook her head. "**No, I'm not.**"

Jacob leaned toward Selmak, his mouth open while on the neighboring bed Buffy did the same as she leaned toward the jar. The symbionts quickly entered their waiting mouths. They both reacted uncomfortably for a few moments following the blending.

Jacob then looked over at Saroosh, who finally died. "**Goodbye, dear friend,**" he said as he and Buffy both lost consciousness.

Sam took Jacob's pulse while Martouf covered Saroosh's face. "He's alive," she said as Martouf opened one of Jacob's eyes. "Is he okay?"

"He's very sick. And Selmak is weak. Selmak may not have the strength to heal him," Martouf said.

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?" Sam asked.

Martouf shook his head. "Nothing. Only time will tell."

"What about Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Her physiology while similar to normal humans is still different. I would assume Sagira is taking her time in learning it. She should awaken momentarily," Martouf said as a Tok'ra guard dashed into the room followed by Xander.

**"Our scouts have spotted the Goa'uld ships dropping from hyperspace. They will start attacking from the air and through the Gate within hours. Garshaw orders that we must destroy the complex."**

"Commander Enye, I just returned from the Stargate. The Defiant should be here within the hour," Xander said.

"We need time!" Sam said. "Can we move him?"

Martouf shook his head. "**If we do so, it will kill them both.**"

Sam rushed back to her father's side. She strokes his head as the Tok'ra guard ran off

Just then Buffy's eyes opened.

"Sagira?" Martouf said.

**"An interesting host,"** Buffy said. **"So similar to humans but greatly evolved in comparison."**

"Can we talk to Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded as her head dropped down as she closed her eyes. She then looked up and smiled. "Hey Will. I'm here."

Willow smiled as she kissed Buffy.

"Martouf!" Garshaw said as Martouf looked up to see her and SG-1 enter hurriedly as Buffy, Willow, Xander and Sam turns to face them.

"All tunnels but this one and the escape tunnel have vanished. All the other Tok'ra has gone to the new homeworld. We must go now!" Garshaw said.

"But what about my father?" Sam asked.

"When and if he awakens, Selmak knows where we'll be. He can follow." Garshaw said.

Buffy's eyes glowed for a second. **"Garshaw,"** Buffy said.

Garshaw turned toward Buffy and then looked at Martouf.

**"Sagira,"** said Martouf as Garshaw nodded in understanding.

"But the Goa'uld are coming, they'll capture him." Daniel said.

Garshaw looked to Daniel. "If he's captured, he will die before he will reveal our whereabouts."

**"I will be remaining with the Tau'ri. My new host is in command of ship quite different and maybe even more advanced than the Goa'uld,"** said Buffy.** "I believe my presence would be of better use with them."**

Garshaw nodded. "So be it, Sagira."

"Well, then take him with you!" Sam said.

"Or we'll take him with us," Jack said.

"Defiant to away team. We are in orbit and have engaged the Goa'uld," Dawnara's voice said over Buffy, Willow and Xander's commbadges.

**"I'm afraid that to transport him now, he will die. He needs to remain stationary until Selmak has completed her repairs,"** Martouf said.

Sam shook her head. "We can't just leave him here!"

**"I will remain with him. If I can get him out, I will. If not, I will allow the vanishing tunnels to consume us before the Goa'uld get here,"** Martouf said.

**"I cannot allow you to die in this way. We must leave now!"** Garshaw said.

"I'll stay," Sam said.

**"You are even more vulnerable since you contain the memories of Jolinar. I cannot allow you to stay. We must go now," **Garshaw said.

"**I will remain also,**" Buffy said. **"Once Selmak is completed with the repairs we can transport him up to my host's ship just as if we used the rings. They have a matter/energy transporter."**

"Captain Enye, Carter. We have to go," Jack said.

"With respect, no, sir. I am not leaving him here," Sam said.

"Captain Carter, Sagira and her new host, and I will all remain. I will assure that we will not be taken by the Goa'uld," Martouf said.

"Please, Colonel. I need to be here," Sam said.

"Right. Daniel? Teal'c? Let's go," Jack said. "Commander Enye, Lieutenant Commander Kade?"

"I think Alec and I would best be used on the Defiant," Willow said.

Jack nodded. "See you at home," he said as he turned to look at Buffy. "We're heading for the gate. The moment he's awake. Beam up to the Defiant."

**"We will,"** Buffy said as Daniel, Teal'c and Jack exited the room with Garshaw.

"Be careful, Imzadi," Willow said.

Buffy's head dropped for a moment and when she looked up at Willow she smiled. "That is so going to take getting used to," she said as Willow and Xander both laughed and hugged her. "See you on the Defiant."

Willow nodded as she and Xander moved away from Buffy. "Enye to Defiant. Beam me and Alec up. Energize," she said as she and Xander disappeared into a transporter beam.

Sam sat down next to Jacob laying her hand upon one of his. "Oh God, I hope I've done the right thing bringing him here."

"From what I understand, the alternative was no better," Martouf said.

"He's right Sam," Buffy said. "I have to ask though, Sam. Why did you not approach me and Commander Rin. We could have healed him on DS9."

"I," Sam said. "I just didn't think about approaching you. I guess I was more emotionally distraught then I realized at the possibility of his dying than I thought. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I understand," Buffy said. "Next time. All you have to do is ask."

Sam nodded just as Jacob regained consciousness. **"Ah,"** he said.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

**"Martouf? Sagira?"** Jacob said.

"I am here," Martouf replied as Buffy's eyes glowed.

**"As am I,"** Buffy said as they heard explosions above them.

**"Should we not make our escape?"** Jacob asked as he sat up quickly.

Martouf smiled. "Yes, we should."

"Uh, is my Dad in there somewhere?" Sam said.

Jacob's head dropped for a moment and then he looked up at Sam and smiled. "I'm here, Sammy. Oh man, talk about your hangover."

"How are you Dad?" Sam said.

"I'm awful. Headache the size of Kuwait. There's too much stuff in here."

Buffy's head dropped for a moment and then she looked up at Jacob and smiled. "I know what you mean. I thought I was prepared for the Sagira's memories, I wasn't. Don't get me wrong I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Whoa!" Jacob said as he got off of the bed.

"What?" Sam said, alarmed.

Jacob laughed. "No more arthritis! Holy Hannah! No more arthritis!" he said as they heard more explosions.

"We should make our leave as soon as possible," Martouf said.

"Collapse the tunnels," Buffy said as she tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Defiant, standby to beam myself and three others up. We're making our way to the ring transporters." They ran through the tunnel back to the ring transporter and stopped to watch the tunnel collapse. "Energize."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Status," Buffy said as she led Martouf, Sam and Jacob onto the bridge.

"Ablative armor down to 90 percent. Shields down to 95 percent One Goa'uld mothership destroyed." Dawnara replied. "Two more are continuing the attack."

"Cloak the ship. Alec break orbit and set course for Earth. Juliana prepare to engage the Hyperdrive once we're clear," Buffy said as Xander followed Buffy's orders and flew the ship out of orbit and towards the edge of the system. "Juliana now."

Using the deflector dish Willow opened a Hyperspace window and the ship disappeared into Hyperspace.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The ship was docked at Deep Space Nine and Jacob, Sam and Martouf were being given a tour of the station before they beamed down.

**"You have a marvelous ship," **Martouf said. **"And I believe you will now have an excellent partner in making it wondrous. Sagira is our top most technologically equipped Tok'ra."**

"I know," Buffy said as Martouf nodded.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy, Martouf, Jacob and Sam beamed down to the SGC Gate Room to find Jack, Hammond and Garshaw waiting.

Jacob approached Hammond. **"I must give you thanks. You have saved my life and that of my new host. We thank you."**

**"This is wonderful news,"** Garshaw said.

"Yes. Can we talk to your host?" Hammond asked.

Jacob bowed his head, and when he looked up he cleared his throat, looking around sheepishly. "So when the little fella inside me is talking, do I sound like she does?"

Buffy nodded. "That's right, Jacob."

"It's strange. I can feel myself talking, but it's not me saying the words. You know?" Jacob said.

"It will take a little getting used to," Buffy said as Jacob looked at her nodding in agreement.

"How do you both feel?" Daniel asked looking between Buffy and Jacob.

"Well, considering I got one of those things inside me, pretty damn good!" Jacob said.

"Ditto," Buffy said.

"Listen, George. Because of this blending thing, I already know everything there is to know about the Tok'ra. You made the right call," Jacob said.

"I hope so," Hammond smiled.

"I would be proud to serve as liaison between the Earth and these people," Jacob said.

"As will I," Buffy said.

"Good. Well, on that note, perhaps you two can ask them to come with me to do a little debriefing," Hammond said.

**"I'm afraid we cannot. We must go,"** Garshaw said as Hammond was taken aback.

"You are safe here," Teal'c said.

Garshaw nodded. **"Because of the spy, the Goa'uld may already be at the site the Tok'ra has moved to."**

"You can't stay a little longer?" Sam asked.

Martouf shook his head. "No, we must go quickly and stop the tunnels there before they are grown."

**"We must move the Tok'ra to yet another new home. Do you not have a dialing device here?"** Garshaw said.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we slapped a little one together."

**"Hmm, you made it yourself, impressive. Will you show it to me? I would like to put in the coordinates myself,"** Garshaw said.

Hammond nodded. "This way." He said as he led Garshaw, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c out of the Gate room.

"I give you my word, I will watch over you father as if he were my own," Martouf said as the Stargate begins dialing.

"Thank you," Sam said. "And I will watch after Sagira as if she were my own."

Buffy laughed lightly.

Martouf smiled. "Thank you. I look forward to seeing you again."

"So do I," Sam said.

Martouf walked over to Buffy and bowed solemnly. "Take care," he said as Buffy's eyes glowed for but a moment.

**"Take care,"** Buffy said. **"Contact us if you need anything. Buffy is in agreement that we will come to the aid of the Tok'ra anytime you are in need."**

Martouf nodded. "Thank you to both you and your host."

Jacob approached his daughter. "It's ironic, ain't it?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was trying to find you a better assignment and you didn't need it. Now you've found me the best assignment an old soldier could dream up. Thanks, kid," Jacob said.

Sam smiled. "You're welcome. Do you have to go so soon?"

"Yeah. I have to go. Apparently, I'm the oldest and wisest among us," Jacob said with a glance at Buffy. "Well apart from Sagira that is."

"Oh jeez," Sam said, amused as the Stargate engaged.

Garshaw enters the Gate room again with Jack accompanying her. **"There will come a time when the Tok'ra and the people of the Tau'ri will destroy the Goa'uld System Lords,"** she said.

"This'll be a good day," Jack replied.

Daniel entered the room approaching Garshaw with a Sagan Institute box. "Um …" he handed her the box. "… this box has a signature in it we can recognize. Just send it through the Gate and we'll know you want to contact us."

**"Thank you,"** Garshaw said as she took the box. She turned to Buffy. **"Good luck. We will be in contact."**

Buffy bowed before Garshaw. **"Good luck."**

**"Come, Selmak,"** Garshaw said as Jacob and Sam embrace warmly.

"I love you," Jacob said.

"I love you too, Dad," Sam replied.

Jacob turned to Buffy. "I couldn't ask for anyone better to watch out for my little girl."

"**We are honored. Good luck old friend,**" Buffy said.

Jacob turned to face Jack. "Selmak says; let me see if I can translate this, don't call us, we'll call you."

Jack smiled as Martouf, Garshaw and Jacob walked up the ramp and entered the wormhole. Sam watched as the Stargate closes and sighed sadly.

**"You will see him again,"** Buffy said. **"I promise you."**

Sam turned to look at Buffy and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Spirits

**Author's Note: **I had several reviewers (mostly guests) complain that things weren't changing from canon and that I wasn't using DS9 and the Defiant as well as the Star Trek technology more. First off their not going to use the Defiant in every single chapter. Second off till about chapter 15 the SGC will not have access to the future tech. I established the reasons for that all the back in chapter 1. Trust had to be garnered. That means Buffy, Willow, Joyce and Xander are the only ones that have tricorders, commbadges and phasers on missions. You will begin to see things changing with chapter 15. As far as Jacob is concerned I had Sam not revealing that Jacob had cancer. If she had, Joyce and Buffy would have offered to treat him on DS9.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Spirits**

SG-1, Buffy, Willow, Xander and General Hammond sat in the briefing room discussing an alloy.

"It's our hope that this material may one day help us fight the Goa'uld," Hammond said.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he held the rock.

"Trinium," Hammond said. "Captain Conner and SG-11 discovered it on a routine exploratory mission on the planet PXY-887."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I remember hearing about this. It's supposed to be 21.4 times lighter and stronger than steel." _(A/N 1)_

Teal'c squeezed and crushed one of the rocks with his hand as Willow picked up another same and ran her tricorder over it.

"That's a sample of raw Trinium, which is too brittle for manufacturing because of its impurities," Hammond said.

"Neri," Willow said. "This is Tritanium."

"Tritanium?" Hammond asked.

"It's the alloy," Buffy said, "the hulls of all Starfleet vessels are composed of. The Defiant hull is composed of Tritanium."

"Then it's a good thing we commissioned SG-11 to extract more Trinium samples from the planet, as we could help you then to repair the Defiant with this alloy. But we ran into a problem. As of this morning, they are 48 hours overdue for the weekly check-in. It's time to find out why," Hammond said.

"Any indigenous people on the planet?" Daniel asked.

Hammond shook his head. "Well, not according to a preliminary sweep by the UAV."

"Well, it is a big planet, sir," Jack said.

"True enough … and Conner's people have only scouted within a few miles of the base camp, but they picked up no radio traffic, EM signatures, no sign of any indigenous life whatsoever," Hammond said as the alarm klaxon went off.

_"Incoming traveler!"_

"SG-11 is returning," Walter said as he walked into the briefing room before hurrying back downstairs.

"There'd better be a damned good explanation," Hammond said as everyone went over to the window.

As they watched an arrow whizzed out of the wormhole, through the observation window glass and into Jack's right biceps.

As they dive to the floor Buffy hits her commbadge. "Commander Rin, medical emergency in the SGC briefing room."

Jack looked down at his now blood-stained shirt and at the metallic arrow stuck in his arm. "Oh, God."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack lay on a bed in the SGC infirmary as the rest of his team entered. "Hi, kids."

"We're about ready to ship out, sir. You going to be ok?" Sam said.

Jack smiled. "I'm not dead, Captain. Just grounded for the next day. Commander Rin said its just a precaution even though the wound is healed." He looked at Buffy. "Why is that though?"

"Starfleet regulations," Buffy said. "It has more to do with the trauma side of the injury instead of the physical side of the injury."

"Uh, you might be interested to know that the…arrow was native North American, but of advanced design," Daniel said as he handed the front half of the arrow to Sam who then handed it to Jack.

"Our preliminary tests show it was made of pure forged Trinium. If there are Native Americans on this planet, they've come a long way, technologically, in the past few hundred years," Sam said.

"And we just marched in and started mining," Daniel said as he glanced at Buffy.

"Yeah we have a huge violation of the Prime Directive," Buffy said as Hammond walked in. "But this is a case of unavoidable. The only way to have avoided it would have been to send the Defiant and scan the surface. But that's a waste of time as we would have to do that for every single planet we want to mine. The UAV doesn't the sensor capability to scan the whole planet especially in only 38 minutes or less."

"I've just talked to the Pentagon," Hammond said. "While they're obviously concerned about finding SG-11, they also want to avoid further upsetting the indigenous people."

"Meaning they don't want to risk losing the Trinium," Sam said.

Hammond nodded. "You're secondary objective is to negotiate a mining treat with these people. Obviously, we've started our relations on the wrong foot.

"But that's so rare, sir," Jack said as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Captain Enye, while you are technically not under my command. You are still taking over command of SG-1 on this mission, so my superiors have ordered me to remind you to be diplomatic."

Buffy nodded. "Of course, General."

"Just as I would be," Jack said.

Buffy looked to Willow and Xander. "Alec, I want the Defiant prepped just to be on the safe side. If you and General Hammond have not heard from us within twenty-four hours you are to come get us as negotiations will have failed. Juliana, you're with me."

"Yes, sir," Xander said.

"Aye, sir," Willow said.

"SG-1, you have a go," Hammond said as Buffy led Sam, Teal'c, Willow and Daniel from the room.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

A black raven sat on a rock in the middle of SG-11's camp and cawed. It took off as Buffy, Daniel and Willow approached the camp.

"Captain Carter to Captain Enye. Teal'c and I are outside the blasting site," Sam said over Buffy's commbadge. "It appears to be deserted. We will investigate further."

"Understood," Buffy replied. "We're entering SG-11's camp now."

Buffy, Willow and Daniel proceed into the tent. Buffy sniffed and moved over the coffee pot and sniffed again. "Coffee's boiled dry."

Willow moved to a computer and tapped in a command to wake it up. "Okay we have a log entry. _Currently extracting an average of 47 pounds of Trinium ore per day to increase our production four-fold as the engineers have requested…_ It's a requisition request from Captain Conner. He just stops in mid-sentence."

"Looks like they all stopped what they were doing and just left," Daniel said as Sam and Teal'c entered the ten.

"Captain Carter and I found no sign of struggle at the blast site," Teal'c said. "However, a pair of footprints led us to two separate detonators. The first had been discharged. The second had not."

Buffy nodded. "So SG-11 was taken by surprise before the second charge went off."

"That was our first conclusion, but there were no footprints leading away from the mine," Sam said. "It's as if they disappeared where they were standing."

"Creepy…" Daniel said.

"I'd say it's possible they could have been beamed up. But only we and the Asgard have that technology. Goa'uld ring transporters will only beam a person between two ring transporters. They are limited in comparison to ours and the Asgard transporters." Willow asked.

"Let's still keep that possibility open," Buffy said. "We don't know for sure that there isn't another starfaring civilization out there that hasn't built transporter technology."

Just then Teal'c left the tent followed by Sam, Willow, Buffy and Daniel. Teal'c looked around for a second. "I am certain I heard something."

"Ghosts?" Daniel asked.

"Jaffa do not believe in such things," Jack said.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and frowned.

"Let's see if we can't find something more tangible," Sam suggested.

"Agreed," Buffy said as they walked into the nearby woods. Suddenly, Teal'c called from a rock above their heads.

"Captain Enye! Captain Carter!"

Teal'c pointed to a spot further ahead and to Sam's left. Buffy came around the tree to see a large totem pole. The top of the totem pole was a raven whose wings enclosed many smiling faces. Below that was a wolf, below that was a raven eating a snake and below that several people in bondage.

Willow brought out her tricorder. "Tritanium." She looked at Sam. "Or as you guys keep wanting to call it, Trinium."

"Can you interpret it Daniel?" Buffy asked as Teal'c came up the path behind them.

Daniel pointed up. "It's … uh … it's a clan crest … I believe, akin to the style of the central coast Salish Indians. It … it tells the story of the clans origin. This one tells of how they were brought here from a distant planet by evil rulers. Now, according to this figure …" he pointed at a Jaffa-like figure "… uh, the evil rulers were probably Jaffa, taking them from Earth."

"So this was once a Goa'uld planet?" Sam asked.

Daniel nodded. "Well, according to the crest, the Goa'uld were destroyed by Xe-ls, who's protected them ever since."

"Xe-ls?" Willow asked.

"He's the Salish's main spirit. On Earth he's a benevolent one, traditionally, and represented by this raven figure," Daniel said.

Suddenly Teal'c took a ready position, aiming his staff weapon in the direction he heard a sound come from.

"What?" Buffy asked as she, Sam and Willow raise their weapons also.

Teal'c moved forward slightly as he lowered his weapon. "A wolf." He raised his weapon again, pointing at the wolf as it crossed the path behind him.

"There!" Teal'c said as the wolf disappeared.

Sam, Willow and Buffy lowered their weapons and looked at Teal'c.

"It was there," Teal'c said as they heard the whiz of a dart.

"I heard that," Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "Me too."

Teal'c looked strangely toward his shoulder as a second whiz was heard.

"Teal'c?" Buffy said as he collapsed. There are four more whizzes as a dart each hit, Buffy, Sam, Willow and Daniel as they fell unconscious.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam, Buffy, Daniel, Teal'c and Willow woke to find their weapons gone and they were in a hut. Buffy stood and moved toward the door as a man stood in the doorway aiming his bow and arrow at her.

Buffy glanced at Sam, Willow, Daniel and Teal'c and then back at the man gauging whether or not to use her Slayer reflexes to disarm him. She decides to wait as she raised her hands and backed up. "Whoa! Hi … we were just stretching our legs.

The man turned and walked back outside.

"If we're prisoners, it's a good sign that Conner and SG-11 are too," Sam said.

Sam walked over to some carvings that adorn the front of the building.

"This dwelling makes an odd prison," Teal'c said.

"I don't know," Sam said as she took out a pocket knife and scratches at the carving. "These walls are made of a flexible Trinium fiber. I'll bet it's water-proof and it is incredibly strong."

"It's amazing, they've managed to … evolve technologically, yet essentially maintain their way of living," Daniel said.

"I'm not sure they have," Willow said. "Any kind of technologically advanced civilization would have facilities for manufacturing. With visible indications of processing."

"Well, the Salish on Earth are migratory depending on the season, so …" Daniel said.

"Wonder how far we are from the mining camp?" Sam asked as three men entered the room.

"Four hours walk. I am Tonane," Tonane said.

Buffy nodded. "I am Captain Neri Enye, United Federation of Planets."

"Long name," Tonane said.

"So, how about just Neri, then," Buffy said.

Tonane nodded. "Neri."

"This is my wife, Juliana," Buffy said as she pointed at Willow, Sam and Daniel in turn. "And our friends Captain Samantha Carter, but you can just call her Sam. Dr. Daniel Jackson …"

"Doc?" Tonane asked.

"Daniel's fine," Daniel said.

"I am Teal'c," Teal'c said.

Tonane nodded. "The spirits say you, Teal'c, and you, Neri, have demons inside you."

"You have our word that the _demons_ will cause you no harm," Buffy said.

"Normally, that would mean a great deal to me, but how do I know the value of your word? We've only just met," Tonane said.

"We mean you no harm, Tonane," Sam said.

"If you mean us no harm, why did you bring weapons?" Tonane asked.

"Self-defense," Willow said. "Our friends are missing. We need to find them."

Tonane shook his head. "They're not missing. They're with the spirits."

"Wh … you mean dead?" Daniel asked.

"No, no, no … with the spirits," Tonane said.

"Uh-oh … the spirits," Buffy said.

"You don't know the spirits, Neri?" Tonane said.

Daniel nodded. "Oh, we-we know the spirits. We definitely—definitely know the spirits, but there's so many in the forest. Specifically which spirits are they with?"

"Xe-ls probably. Maybe T'akaya," Tonane.

"Are we prisoners?" Sam asked.

Tonane shook his head. "No. You're free to go."

"Can we have our weapons back?" Buffy asked.

Tonane shrugged. "OK."

They are led outside to their gear which they put back on while children run around, laughing.

"One more thing, Tonane, our friends …" Sam said.

"We were returning from our winter camp and we saw your friends making war on our mountain, trying to take the ke," Tonane said.

"Ke … Trinium?" Willow said.

Tonane nodded. "Yeah, that's what your friend called it. After Xe-ls took your friends, he told me to shoot an arrow through the circle of standing water to warn your kind not to return. I guess you didn't understand."

Buffy shook her head. "Oh, no … we understood, but warning or no warning, it's not our custom to abandon our friends."

"I could introduce you to Xe-ls … and we could tell him it was all a misunderstanding," Tonane said.

"So, what you're saying is … you'll take us to where our friends are?" Sam asked.

"I don't know where your friends are, but Xe-ls will," Tonane said.

Sam, Buffy, Willow and and Daniel looked at each other, puzzled.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. Right, Neri?"

"Right," Buffy said as Tonane walked away.

"Clearly, Tonane is blaming the spirits for his actions," Teal'c said.

"Well … clearly … but if it's the only way to get back SG-11, then I say we let him," Sam said.

"I'm in agreement," Buffy said as they turned and followed Tonane.

"Look, wherever we're going, there's probably going to be a … a ceremony of some kind. I don't know, they might even ask you to dance. But whatever it is, no matter how ridiculous it may seem, just try to go along with it," Daniel whispered to Buffy.

"Don't worry," Buffy said. "This is not my first, First Contact mission."

"Neri," Willow said. "Ask them how they refine the Tritanium."

Buffy nodded and sped up to catch up with Tonane. "Tonane, uh, I was wondering … how is it that you remove the impurities from the ke so that it won't crumble?"

Tonane blew out a big breath. "Well, first, we ask the, uh, the spirits to ask the mountain for the ke. Then, if the mountain is in a good mood, they drop the ke in the river. The river cleans the ke until it's shiny … and then we take it out of the river and shape it into whatever we need."

"Oh," Buffy said as she looked back at Sam and Willow as they head into the forest.

"Xe-ls! T'akaya!" Tomane said.

"Wait … you're not going to perform a ceremonial dance or … or something?" Daniel said.

Tonane smiled. "My great-great grandfather used to call the spirits that way, but one day Xe-ls just said, call my name, and that's what we do."

Teal'c moved ahead of them just as a wolf appeared, snarling. Then the wolf walked up and stood in front of them. "Captain Enye."

Tonane walked around Teal'c to see the wolf. "T'akaya, my friend. My, your coat shines beautifully today." He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Buffy. "A little flattery couldn't hurt, Neri."

Buffy looked at the wolf as she briefly felt the push of a telepath brush her mind. She looked at Willow who nodded indicating she had felt it also. "Greetings. I am Captain Neri Enye of the United Federation of Planets. We thank for you for allowing us into your precense."

"Ask her about your friends," Tonane said.

"We are looking for our friends who we have been told you might have," Buffy said.

Suddenly a raven cawed and landed in a nearby tree, behind the group.

"Tonane … is … is that Xe-ls?" Daniel asked.

Tonane nodded. "Yes, it is, Daniel."

Daniel turned and walked a little closer to the tree where Xe-ls is perched. "Xe-ls … we mean you and Tonane no harm. We apologize for any misunderstanding you've had with our friends. If you would release them we'd be very grateful." The raven cawed in response as he turned to face the others. "Did you hear that? I'm almost sure that he said he would release them."

"No he didn't," Buffy said. "He said he'd think about it."

"Neri?" Sam said.

"I felt the brush of a telepathic mind when Daniel asked," Buffy said. "Tonane do you mind if I stay here and converse with the spirits?"

"No, of course not," Tonane said.

"Tonane, do you mind if we look around a little while Xe-ls is making up his mind?" Willow asked

"Fine by me," Tonane said. "Xe-ls will lead you back to the village, Neri." He turned and led the others away from Buffy.

Buffy watched till the others were far enough away then she turned to Xe'ls. ~You can reveal yourselves.~

The wolf and the raven slowly morphed into a female and a male humanoid. "You and the one that you introduced to Tonane as your wife are not like the others," Xe-ls said.

"No," Buffy said. "I am Srrkarran."

"But you weren't always," Xe-ls said.

"No," Buffy said. "Why is it you hide your forms from Tonane and his people?"

"When we removed the Goa'uld from this planet a millennia ago, we adapted our form to those of the Salish spirits so that we could protect and coexist along side them in harmony, without interfering in their natural evolution," T'akaya said.

"So this is your form of a Prime Directive," Buffy said.

"We know not what that means," Xe-ls said.

"Uhm how much of my …"

"We only read your surface thoughts," Xe-ls said. "Anything deeper is prohibited without your consent."

"I consent," Buffy said.

Xe-ls nodded and stepped up next to Buffy and held his hands over her head as he closed his eyes. Buffy felt him enter her mind. Then he opened his eyes nodded. "Yes it is our version of your Prime Directive. But you do not follow your own rules."

"Not everyone that accompanied me or the ones who came to mine are part of my organization," Buffy said. "Also we thought the planet was uninhabited. Our reconanaisance drone showed no signs of civilization. If it had I was assured the SGC people would have opened negotiations and saved us this headache."

"You say you were assured," T'akaya said. "But yet you do not know if that is true."

"Is that not the very reason why you withhold your technology from them?" Xe-ls added. "Because you do not know they can be trusted to keep their word."

"I hate to say it but to a degree, yes," Buffy said. "There has to be a way to peacefully resolve this."

"There is but one," Xe-ls said. "We pose as your SG-11 to gain information. If what you say is true then you would have nothing to worry about, we would return your people and we would leave you in peace."

"Why tell me your plan?" Buffy asked.

"Among your people we know you to be trust worthy since I have seen into you mind," Xe-ls said. "Without invading the others minds we do not know if they are trust worthy."

Buffy nodded. "Very well. I will keep the secret for now. But you will have to reveal yourselves to the SGC eventually. Especially if you want to return here."

"We know," T'akaya said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy along with SG-11 walk into the village to find Sam, Danel, Willow and Teal'c waiting.

"You found them," Sam said.

"Yes they were released not long after you left me to talk with Xe-ls," Buffy said. "They must have gotten lost in the woods."

"So, where have you been for the last 48 hours?" Sam asked.

Conner shook his head. "I … can't say. The last thing I remember, I was writing a requisition for more blasting caps. Next thing I know, I'm walking out of this mist and there Captain Enye is."

"And … that's it?" Daniel asked.

Conner nodded. "Yes … except my head feels like it just got back from a 3-day pass, but I don't remember having a good time. We must have been drugged."

"As were we," Teal'c said.

~Buffy,~ Willow projected. ~Did you find out who telepathically scanned our minds?~

Tonane approached Conner. "Hello, Cap. Still smiling, I hope." He gave Conner a little jab to the arm.

"You …" Conner said.

~Yes,~ Buffy replied. ~But I cannot reveal who they are right now. Once we have earned their trust maybe then.~

"Whoa … Tonane," Sam said. "Captain, this is Tonane. He's our friend. He said he asked you to stop blasting. Is that true?"

Conner nodded. "Yes, he did, but we'd already set two hot charges. I told him to wait until after the blast and then we'll talk. He just walked away."

"OK. It's not so important right now," Sam said. "You can save it for the report." She looked at Buffy as if to say this is your mission. You should open negotiations.

"Go ahead, Sam," Buffy said. "Your people want it more than mine do."

Sam nodded. "Tonane, perhaps you and I can have that conversation that Captain Conner should have had with you earlier?"

"About taking the ke from the mountain?" Tonane asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

Tonane shook his head, "That's not up to me, Sam. You have to ask the elders of my village."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"I am sorry. We understand, Sam, that you have no ill intentions. That you only wish to extract the ke. But your methods are wasteful and violent. They not only upset our people, but our spirits," said one of the village elders. He then looked to an elder sitting on his right and said something in his native tongue.

"Why can you not be content with the ke that the spirits send down the river?" said the second elder.

"Our people may need more than the river can provide, but we don't wish to shorten your supply. Now, we do have other mining methods that are less destructive," Sam said.

The elders spoke in their native tongue for a moment and then looked back at Sam.

"Perhaps Tonane could return with you through the circle of standing water and see these methods?" the first elder said.

"Uh, y-yeah, that's a solution. Um … have any of your people ever traveled through the circle before?" Sam asked as a raven cawed.

"The spirits say it's too dangerous," the first elder said.

Tonane shook his head. "Can't be that dangerous. They're alive … and I love to travel."

"Great … then it's settled," Sam said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hammond and Buffy led Tonane into the SGC infirmary. "I thought you were going to show me your mining methods, George," Tonane said.

Hammond nodded. "We intend to, but first we need you to take a brief medical exam. I know it looks strange, Tonane, but it's completely safe. Even our people are being examined."

"Don't worry, Tonane, it won't hurt," Conner said from behind Tomane.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

A video of various mining techniques played on the monitor as Buffy, Tomane, SG-1, Conner and Hammond watched.

"Stop the images, please," Tomane said as Daniel pressed a button on a remote and the monitor went dark. "These ways are just as wasteful and destructive as the others."

"That's only the first part of the process, Tonane," Hammond said. "Later, we restore the land and replant the trees. You haven't seen those images yet."

Tonane shook his head. "I'm convinced that our way is best."

"Your way meaning … your spirits asks the mountain to send the stuff … to you down the river?" Jack asked.

Tonane smiled. "Yes, Jack. It's the best way … and the only way we will … allow you to take the ke."

"I see. Perhaps, uh, Dr. Jackson would show you the rest of our facility? I'm sure you'll find it interesting," Hammond said.

"Uh … yes … I—I'd also like to show you images of your ancestors," Daniel said, surprised by the request.

"Ancestors?" Tonane asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. This may come as a bit of a shock, but we believe that your great-great-great- great-great-great-great grandfather may have actually come from here," Daniel said.

"From here?" Tonane said.

"Um … I'll show you," Daniel said as he left with Tonane.

"Well … his mind's made up," Jack said.

Hammond nodded. "That's unfortunate."

"They are offering to share the Trinium, sir," Conner said.

Hammond sighed. "Small deposits, washed down from the mountain over thousands of years. That may be enough Trinium to meet the needs of Tonane's tribe, but not enough for any practical application. Therefore, I have been ordered to consider other initiatives."

"Initiatives?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing sinister, Captain Enye," Hammond said. "The NID has a proposal before the Pentagon suggesting that when the Salish migrate south, we send another SG team to the planet to continue extracting samples and leave again before the Salish return."

"You mean steal it," Jack said.

"I'm not comfortable with that, sir," Sam said.

"Neither am I," Buffy said.

"Sir, they set us free last time, but if they caught us mining the mountain again, they might not be so gracious," Conner said.

"I don't like the idea of lying to Tonane's people any more than you do, but the next time the Goa'uld attack, we might not be so fortunate. The Defiant and Deep Space Nine can only do so much. While they do provide us an advantage they won't survive an attack by an entire fleet. We need whatever other military advantages we can find. If that means Trinium …" Hammond said.

"General, I am all for getting Tritanium, but there has to be an alternative," Buffy said.

Jack nodded. "Is anyone at the Pentagon or along the chain of command remotely concerned about their aboriginal rights, repeating history, that annoyingly pesky moral stuff …"

"That's enough, Colonel," Hammond said.

"With respect, General, I think he's right," Hammond said.

"I have to agree, General," Buffy said. "This is the exact reason Starfleet's Prime Directive was written in the first place. My crew will take no part in any thing that might hinder the course of the Salish's natural evolution."

Hammond sighed. "I've got assurances that it will only be a small exploratory operation with much less damage to the mountainside, and hopefully, what they don't know won't hurt them. Dismissed."

Hammond walked into his office as Buffy and Conner shared a look.

"Sweet," Jack said as he turned and left with Sam and Teal'c not far behind.

Conner and Buffy once again look at each other and then walk into Hammond's office. "I have a meeting, Captain Conner, Captain Enye. Was there something else?"

"Yes, sir," Conner said as he brought his fists and elbows together in front of his face. The General suddenly vanished in a flash of white light.

"Was that necessary," Buffy asked as she and Conner walked back out into the briefing room to find the other members of SG-11 waiting for them.

"It was, Neri," Conner said. "You heard them. They intend to deceive our friend Tonane." He looked at the others. "It's time to show the Earthlings the power of the spirits." He disappeared in a flash of white light.

Buffy tapped her commbadge. "Neri to Juliana and Rin. Beam up to DS9 immediately," she said as she watched the other members of SG-11 disappear in flashes of light.

"Acknowledged," came Willow and Joyce's response as the alarms begin to wail.

_"Code 9! Code 9!"_

Buffy sighed. "So much for being trustworthy." She turned and walked down the stairs into the control as Jack walked in from the corridor.

Jack pushed buttons to close the blast doors and sound an intruder alert. Then he went over to the intercom. "Code 9! Code 9! This is not a drill! I repeat, not a drill!"

"Jack," Buffy said as he turned to face her. "It's my fault. I should have known they would turn once they found out that your superiors would want Tritanium at any cost."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

Buffy sighed. "Tonane's spirits are advanced beings. I agreed with them posing as SG-11 to see if we could be trustworthy. I thought if they found out we couldn't be they'd leave and not come back. Not do this."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Buffy. You made a judgment call. If I had been in your situation I might have suggested the same thing to these _spirits_. Don't blame yourself for what their doing now. This is all on them."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack and Buffy ran down a hallway illuminated by flashing read lights as blast doors are closed behind them. They stopped short as Jack is startled by Sam and Teal'c coming out of the door they were trying to reach.

"Aah! Jeez!" Jack said.

"Sorry, sir," Sam said.

"Are we the only ones to make it to the armory?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "Looks like it. Why the code 9?"

"Brace yourself…SG-11 is the _spirits_,waving their arms, makin' our people disappear," Jack said.

"So we did not bring back SG-11?" Jack said.

Buffy shook her head. "No. As I told Jack. I made a judgment call. The Salish spirits were supposed to just observe to see if we were trustworthy. I was under the impression that well they return SG-11 and would leave us alone if they found us untrustworthy."

"Where's Tonane?" Jack asked.

"With Daniel. Archives," Sam said.

"From where did the alarm originate?" Teal'c asked.

"The lab," said Jack as they took off down the hall, opening blast doors as they went. Soon they arrived at the lab where the alarm button was first pushed. They heard the sound of wings flapping and then saw Dr. Warner.

"Colonel?" Warner said. "Captain Enye?"

"Warner?" Jack asked.

"The corridors and the other lab are empty," Sam said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Buffy frowned as she glared at Warner as she felt something on the fringes of her telepathy. "Show yourself."

Jack, Teal'c and Sam looked at Buffy and then Warner as they raised their weapons.

"What's going on? It's me Dr. Warner," Warner said.

"I don't … think so," Buffy said as she raised her phaser.

"I had deemed you to be trustworthy, Neri," Warner said.

"Your one of the spirits," Jack said.

Warner nodded. "If you know where Tomane is, take me to him. Otherwise, if you harm him or myself … your people will never be returned to you."

"We don't respond well to threats," Buffy said.

Warner glared at Buffy. "Neither do we."

"I made a mistake in trusting you. You led me to believe you would return the real SG-11 and would leave peacefully if you found us untrustworthy. You lied to me," Buffy said as she fired her phaser.

Warner fell to the floor, stunned. Then he morphed to reveal his true form. Jack jumped back a little when he saw the change occur. Then the alien—Xe-ls—opened its eyes. "You will be punished." He then lost consciousness.

"All right, let's get him … it … back to the infirmary," Jack said.

Teal'c picked up the alien and began dragging him back to the infirmary.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Xe-ls lay on a gurney as Sam and Buffy stood beside him, observing.

"Is he going to be all right?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's hard to say, sir. The only real sign will be when he has the strength to make us all disappear."

Just then, the door behind Teal'c opened as Daniel and Tonane walk in.

"Jack?" Daniel said.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Are you, you?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"What?" Daniel said.

Buffy sighed and turned to Tonane. "Tonane, we need to talk."

"Daniel says you have some problems, Neri," Tonane said. "Maybe I should just go home."

"Uh…not just yet," Jack said.

"Come here," Buffy said. "I would like you to meet the real Xe-ls."

Tonane walked over beside Buffy and Sam and looked at Xe-ls, shocked by his appearance.

"This is Xe-els. I think. He is one of your spirits," Buffy said.

"Xe-ls? Is that you?" Tonane asked. "If he was, Neri, he'd probably answer."

"In the world of my origin there were beings who pretended to be gods so they could conquer my people and rule with fear. Perhaps that is the way of your spirits," Teal'c said.

"I feel sorry for your people, Teal'c … but my spirits aren't evil. They don't rule us. They protect us," Tonane said.

"That was what I was told, Teal'c," Buffy said. "Of course they may have lied to me."

Jack sighed. "Tonane … that is Xe-ls … and right now, he's trying to conquer this base. Now, I wanna know why and, more importantly, I wanna know how to stop him."

Tonane shook his head. "The spirits I know wouldn't threaten your people unless you were doing something to threaten mine. Are you, Jack? Because if you are, there's no way to stop them. Xe-ls and T'akaya and the other spirits … they'll destroy you."

SG-1 and Buffy stepped a few feet away to talk in semi privacy as Tonane watched Xe-ls.

"OK, from what I overheard, they won't destroy the base until they've found Tonane," Daniel said.

"Clearly, we must convince the aliens that we will make no further attempts to extract Trinium from their world," Teal'c said.

"I am in agreement," Buffy said.

"The fact is, we got caught plotting behind closed doors," Jack said. "Now, I don't know how we're going to convince 'em our word is good for squat. I mean, my God, Neri shot that one. And they supposedly trusted her. We come across any more of 'em, I don't think it's going to be a very long conversation."

"OK. We can still appeal to the elders. Tell them what's happened," Daniel said.

"You mean, fess up?" Jack asked as everyone looked at him. "Yeah, OK. You and Teal'c try and Gate back. See if you can get 'em to speak to the spirits for us." Daniel and Teal'c leaft as he, Sam and Buffy go back over to Tonane and Xe-ls. "Tonane … it's time for the truth."

"Sirs, it's possible he's still suffering from the effects of Neri's phaser," Sam said.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't think so. He just doesn't want to show himself to Tonane."

Suddenly, Tonane disappeared in a flash of light as another alien walked in the door. Sam raised her Zat and is flashed away. Jack raised his pistol, but stopped as he heard Daniel yelling from behind the alien.

"Wait! No! Jack, it's OK. Just let them tend to Xe-ls," Daniel said.

"Jack, do what Daniel asks," Buffy said.

Jack waved his pistol indecisively as Daniel, T'akaya and several others entered the room. "How do I know you're really Daniel?"

"Neri. I give you permission," Daniel said.

Buffy nodded as she reached into his mind and nodded. "It's Daniel."

The six aliens line up three on each side of Xe-ls' bed. They put their forearms up and brought their hands together. Then they lower them over Xe-ls' body and light is emitted from their hands and over his body. They pull their hands away and all but T'akaya walk away from the bed. T'akaya approached Xe-ls head as he suddenly woke up.

"Thank you," Xe-ls said.

T'akaya nodded as Xe-ls sat up. He put his hands together as everything dissolved around them. Second later they appear at the base of the Stargate.

Xe-ls turned to walk up the ramp. "T'akaya, destroy this place."

"Wait!" Buffy said. "You gave me your word."

"We gave you nothing," Xe-ls said. "Besides how can we trust you? Your word means nothing."

"And so would mine … if I were to do as you asked," T'akaya said. "I have made a promise to this one … so that we could save your life."

"I am listening, but I do not guarantee that your words will sway me from punishing you," Xe-els.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For trying to deceive the Salish and steal our ke … and for attempting to destroy the trust and faith between Tonane's people and my own," Xe-ls said.

"OK. I give you my word that we'll give up this mining operation," Buffy said.

"Even if we trusted you now, Buffy," T'akaya said. "Their superiors will not be swayed by your oath."

"Buffy?" Daniel asked. "Who's Buffy? Her name is Neri, not Buffy."

"So, don't take my word," Buffy said with a sigh. "Shut down your Stargate. That way, no one will be able to come to your planet unless you allow it. I would even be willing to place warning beacons in space around your system warning any who dared try and approach your world."

T'akaya and Xe-ls looked at each other. "Star travel is of no use to us. Let us close down the Gate," T'akaya said.

"This does not erase the second transgression," Xe-ls said.

"What? Exposing who you are to Tonane?" Jack said. "You've been posing as gods, for heaven's sake."

"They haven't," Buffy said as she looked pointedly at the spirits. "If what you told me is true."

"It is," T'akaya said.

"The problem lies in the same reason, Buffy, that you hide your true identity and refuse to give advanced weaponry to those around you. The Salish in time would fear us, and use the ke we scatter through the rivers and forge weapons against us."

Daniel shook his head. "No. The Salish people you so honor, came from this world. Even now they value the natural world far more than technology. Trust them."

"Agreed," Buffy said. "If you really do respect Tonane's people, you shouldn't be posing as their spirits. Trust them."

"Our friend, Tonane, is wise. And so is our friend, Neri," T'akaya said.

Xe-ls nodded. "So she is." He banged his hands together as Tonane reappeared.

"Tonane," Buffy said. "This is Xe-ls."

"So, you're Xe-ls?" Tonane said.

T'akaya nodded. "And I am T'akaya. We are honored by the names your forefathers have given us."

"You view us now in our true form … but this is only one of many forms we can take," Xe-ls said. "Our friends from this world call us aliens. You call us spirits. From now on, Tonane, you and your people may view us in the form which pleases you best."

Tonane nodded. "You have always been kind to my people. So, whatever makes you happy."

"I think this form makes us happy," T'akaya said as the gate began dialing.

"Does this mean I can go home now?" Tonane said.

"Yes," Buffy said.

Tonane took Buffy's hand. "Goodbye, Neri."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Goodbye, Tomane. My hio fas."

"I do not understand your words," Tonane said.

"Hio fas in my language means my friend," Buffy said.

Tonane nodded as the gate opened and he turned and walked up the ramp.

"Oh, wait! Um, what about our friends?" Daniel said.

"Your friends are right beside you, Daniel," T'akaya said as Xe-ls thumped his hands together and everyone appeared back in the Gate room.

"Colonel O'Neill? Captain Enye?" Hammond said, confused.

Jack and Buffy watched as all the spirits and Tonane entered the wormhole.

"We'll explain later," Buffy said.

Hammond nodded his consent and turned to see Tonane before he entered the Gate. Buffy smiled as she waved. Tonane nodded and then walked into the Gate.

"So why did the Salish spirits call you Buffy?" Daniel asked.

Buffy sighed as she leaned into Daniel and whispered in his ear. "Because that's my name."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **_A/N 1_** – In Canon Stargate Trinium, what the hull of the X-303 and the 304's are made from, is supposed to be 100 times harder than steel. In Canon Star Trek Tritanium is what the hulls of Starfleet vessels are made from, which is only 21.4 times harder than steel. So to mesh the two universes a little bit I said Tritanium and Trinium are the same alloy. Which meant changing one or the other's strength in comparison to steel.

If I hadn't done that. Tritanium very likely would not in reality stand up to a starship with Trinium as the Trinium hull would have been stronger. So the Defiant needed to have a stronger hull otherwise why give Buffy, Xander, Willow and Joyce the Defiant if it can't withstand the enemies of the Stargate universe.


	9. Chapter 9: Touchstone

**Chapter 9: Touchstone**

After the events with the Salish spirits Buffy, Willow, Joyce and Xander had reluctantly agreed to reveal to Sam and Daniel who they were. Sam had been the most skeptical. So Buffy had taken them all out on patrol and they watched as she dusted a vampire. Then she had them beamed to Sunnydale and Giles explained about the supernatural. Suffice to say Sam had found her beliefs shaken to the core. That things like magic, demons and vampires really existed.

Buffy could understand how Sam had felt. Thanks to Neri she had an analytical mind and if she hadn't known the supernatural had existed before she would have found it hard to believe also.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Buffy!" Willow yelled as she entered Operations and over to Buffy who stood next to Xander. "I've think I have a way of replenishing the Defiant's ablative armor."

"Do tell," Buffy said.

"Naquadah," Willow said. "I was running some tests on some samples the SGC had. According to my tests so far. Naquadah can absorb and release energy. If we could lace the ablative armor of the Defiant with Naquadah and create a way for it to release the energy say into the warp core. It would in essence work the same way as the ablative armor does now. Add on top of that the Naquadah would not burn off like the ablative armor does."

Buffy nodded. "How much Naquadah are we talking about?"

"A couple hundred tons at least," Willow said.

Xander shook his head. "How are we going to get that?"

"We probably need to consider giving the SGC access to the technology up here," Buffy said. "They would have ways of getting the refined Naquadah that we don't."

"That's a big step though," Xander said.

Buffy sighed. "I know. And one I've been debating on since Daniel went to Abydos when I almost met the President."

"There is one other thing," Willow said. "The Dilithium crystals are beginning to fracture. They won't last much longer. With the research I've been doing I think its possible that we could replace the Dilithium crystals with Naquadah instead. The problem currently is I don't have an engineering team and I can't do this myself."

Buffy nodded. "How long we looking?"

"A month, maybe two before the Defiant will be dead in the water. If I had an engineering team it would take me about two weeks to refit the warp core to use Naquadah to regulate the matter and anti-matter reaction.

"Okay," Buffy said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"In the 5 weeks since our return from PX7-941," Sam said as she gave her briefing to SG-1, Xander, Willow, Buffy and Hammond a day later.

"Known to its indigenous population as Madrona," Daniel added.

"With the help of Captain Enye, we've been able to process most of the data we've collected and as a result we think we've corroborated some fairly startling first hand observations," Sam said.

"Which are?" Hammond asked.

"The inhabitants of this planet can proactively affect their own climate," Buffy said.

"That's a bit of an understatement General. They can call it up just like …" Jack said as he snapped his fingers "… that."

"You got a crop that needs some water, order some rain, you have a crop that needs sun, it's literally a matter of dialing it up," Willow said.

"You sure their wasn't a spell cast on all of you?" Hammond asked.

"We don't have the means to detect magic being cast," Buffy said. "Only the results. That said no I don't think so."

"But the fact is we may have stumbled on the most important piece of technology the SGC mission has discovered to date," Sam said.

Teal'c nodded. "Even the Goa'uld do not possess such technology."

"We do," Buffy said as Hammond looked at her. "The Federation has climate control technology. We could probably replicate the required equipment on DS9. But without revealing our existence to the populace. It would have little benefit to the people of Earth since it could not be revealed to them. That said the Federation does use the technology also to terraform planets. We believe that nine hundred years ago that is what happened on Madrona."

"Now the Madronans are technologically primitive so it's likely the planet was terraformed by another alien race," Daniel said.

"Weather seems to be regulated by this device," Willow said as she turned on a monitor with a picture of a statue holding a device in its right hand. "The Madronans call it a Touchstone. It's an ancient artifact probably made by a more advanced race."

"The high priest turns a series of calibrated rings, which seem to determine meteorological conditions over the entire planet's surface," Sam added.

"We have any idea what makes it tick?" Hammond asked.

"That's why we'd like to go back, sir. Carter wants to get a closer look with some of her specialized doohickeys," Jack said.

"Doohickeys?" Hammond asked.

"I believe that's a technical term, sir," Jack said.

"I would like to do a comparison see if this is comparable to Federation technology," Willow said.

"Any chance we can borrow it for a few days, do a little backward engineering?" Hammond asked.

"If you really one a weather control system," Buffy said. "We can give you the schematics for a Federation climate control system. But that is not why we are going there."

"Right … Okay then … go see what you can figure out," Hammond said.

Buffy nodded as everyone else left the room to get their gear together. "One moment of your time, if you please, General."

"Of course, Captain," Hammond said. "What can I do for you?"

"Xander, Willow, mom and I have been discussing our technology. We have decided when the President is ready that we would like to open formal negotiations to that extent," Buffy said.

Hammond looked at Buffy and knew there was a catch. Why now? "I do not mean to be skeptical. But I have to ask why now?"

Buffy sighed. "To be blunt. We need your help. The ablative armor on the Defiant is disappearing with each battle we have with the Goa'uld. Then there is the Dilithium crystals, they're fracturing. In a couple months time the Defiant will be mothballed without a substitute."

"And the substitute?" Hammond asked.

"Naquadah," Buffy said. "You have the ability to refine it. And the people to help with the work that would be needed to add the Naquadah to the ablative armor and to refit the Defiant's warp core to use Naquadah."

"Hmm," Hammond said. "And this would gain us access to …?"

"Everything," Buffy said. "You all have proven you are trustworthy even if your superiors are not."

"I'll talk to the President," Hammond said. "See about getting you a meeting."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

On the bridge of the Defiant, Sam hunkered over Buffy at the science station. "Massive atmospheric disturbances," Buffy said. "It seems their weather control system maybe acting up. Sam maybe you should round up the others and beam down? Willow, go with them."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

SG-1 and Willow beam down to the base of the Stargate where they find several people waiting.

Daniel bent his knees and bowed at the waist with his hands together. "Greetings Roham, Princess La Moor."

"It's the visitor's, Uncle," La Moor said.

Roham nodded. "We demand that you return the Touchstone."

"What? It's missing?" Willow said.

"Do not play games," Roham said. "You must return it at once."

"No games," Jack said as he took off his sunglasses. "We didn't take it."

"It is gone," Roham said. "Come … see for yourselves."

They follow Roham toward a temple.

"That explains the atmospheric disturbances," Willow whispered as she glanced at Sam. "The device isn't malfunctioning but gone. But who could have taken it?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

Princess La Moor and Roham led the group down the stairs and into the temple. Jack approached the statue and examined the hand where the Touchstone was.

"Without the Touchstone to shield us, we shall soon be overtaken by the elements. It's only a matter of time before we begin to die because of your theft," Roham said.

Jack stepped down from the statue's pedestal. "All right … here's a question for you. If it was so important why wasn't it guarded?"

"It was guarded. We let down our guard because of your people," Roham said.

La Moor nodded. "We trusted you."

"We did NOT take it," Jack said.

Willow moved to the side and tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Defiant. Weather control device not malfunctioning. It has been taken. Leaving comsignal open so you can listen in."

"Had we taken the artifact, there would have been no need to return to this place," Teal'c said.

"There were witnesses," La Moor said.

"And what did these witnesses see?" Jack asked.

"A group of people taking the Touchstone in the dead of night," La Moor said. "They were dressed much as you are and carried weapons like yours."

"Did they see where these people went?" Jack asked.

Roham nodded. "They left by your Stargate."

"As you know, none of our people know how to use the portal," La Moor said.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow as Jack cocked his head.

"Guards … Disarm the wrongdoers," Roham said.

"HOLD IT!" Jack said as he pulled his Beretta and pointed it at the guards. "All right … we came here in peace; we expect to go in one … piece."

"Then explain yourself, but be warned. If your answers are not satisfactory, then we have no choice but to seek retribution," Roham said.

"Taking revenge on us will not return the Touchstone for we are not those who took it," Teal'c said.

Roham nodded. "Perhaps not, but it will lead us to those who did."

"Only if they care what happens to us," Willow said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy frowned as she tapped her console. "Hail Deep Space Nine."

"Channel open," Xander said as Dawnara appeared on the viewscreen.

"Dawnara," Buffy said. "Contact General Hammond. And inform him that the Madoran's weather control device has been stolen and that the Madoran's believe one of the SG teams took it."

"Acknowledged," Dawnara said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Look, let me give you a little life lesson on thieves. They're not really in touch with their feminine side," Jack said as Roham turned away from him disgustedly. He turned to look at La Moor, puzzedly. "Caring would be on a low priority."

"My uncle grows impatient," La Moor said.

"If the thieves took the Touchstone, used the Gate to escape, then the only hope to get it back is to let us go back," Willow said. "And if they did come from Earth, we have technology to help us find out who the thieves might have been."

"How do we know that you will not use the Gate to escape responsibility?" Roham asked.

"We don't need the gate for that," Jack said. "Commander Enye, a demonstration?"

Willow nodded. "Enye to Defiant. One to beam up. Energize!" She disappeared in a transporter beam.

"Where did she go?" Roham asked as Willow materialized a few seconds later behind him.

"She's behind you," Jack said as Roham turned around to see Willow. "Trust us?"

"We are a simple people, Colonel. We have no means to protect ourselves from this disaster. If my uncle decides to trust you this day, our entire future will depend on that decision," La Moor said.

"Ok, that's a little pressure! But we can handle that," Jack said.

Suddenly a high wind blew into the temple as thunder and lightning continue to crash outside. Two guards close the double doors.

"Let them go," Roham said as he looked choicelessly and desperately at Jack. "Please … help us."

"We will," Willow said as she tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Defiant. Five to beam up. Energize!"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack, Buffy, Willow, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c materialize at the base of the ramp leading to the Stargate.

"I received Dawnara's report," Hammond said. "Let's talk in the briefing room."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Dawnara reported that the Touchstone was stolen," Hammond said. "She said it was believed to be by our own people."

"At least by people wearing SGC uniforms that came and went through the Stargate," Jack said.

"Well who was it?" Hammond asked.

"Everyone involved here would like to know that," Buffy said.

"I don't appreciate your implication, Captain Enye," Hammond said. "Why would I send you, your crew and SG-1 to study the thing if I knew it wasn't there?"

"I'm sure Captain Enye means no implication intended, sir, but circumstances do beg the next logical question … which is … Could any one of the other SG teams have gone through without your order?" Jack said.

Hammond shook his head. "Not without my knowing about it."

Buffy nodded. "To ease all of our minds. Do you mind if I have Willow check the dialing computer. Just to see if there are any signs of anyone … sneaking through the Gate … covertly, behind your back as it were."

Hammond shook his head. "Nothing happens regarding that Stargate without my knowing about it, If a person sneezes near it, I get a report."

Buffy sighed. "General, you and SG-1 have kept mine, Willow, my mom and Xander's secrets. All I am asking is to return the favor."

Hammond sighed and nodded as he looked to Willow. "Go ahead."

"I'm on it," Willow said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Willow sat at a computer searching it for records of an unscheduled Stargate activation. Or otherwise any tampering to hide evidence of a Gate activation.

"Anything yet?" Buffy asked.

Willow shook her head. "Nothing yet. But there is a lot of data to go through."

"Guys," Xander said as he ran in. "You got to see this." He moved to a keyboard and tapped in a command as it brought up a news report about a raging river.

_"Chalk it up to the El Nino effect or just a run of bad luck, but another set of storms have stretched all over America, and in of all places, Phoenix, Arizona, causing widespread damage."_

Images of people rowing a boat through the streets of a flooded town appeared on the monitor.

_"Reports of injuries are still trickling in. We have flooding in Palm Springs, California and in Florida._

"And that's not all. There's record rainfall in Albuquerque, golf ball size hail in the Panhandle, and three major rivers are cresting," Xander said.

"Something is definitely altering our weather," Willow said.

"Do you think the Touchstone is here then?" Buffy asked.

"I'm thinking it is," Willow said. "There was a huge transitory glitch three days ago when SG-2 returned from a routine mission roughly the same hour as the Touchstone was taken."

"But SG-2's point of origin was nowhere near Madrona," Xander said.

Willow nodded. "Yeah, but the energy spike is off the charts. When I first noticed it I talked to Sam. She said that the last time the Gate's power supply was overloaded it jumped to a second Gate in the Antarctic."

"Hmm am I right in suspecting that you believe someone may have dialed out a split second after SG-2 dialed out?" Buffy asked.

"That's what I am thinking," Willow said. "And if I'm right, SG-2's log should have the same electronic signature that was present the last time the wormhole jumped its tracks." She worked at the keyboard and the monitor showed NO MATCH. "Nothing. Trying the backup log." She worked at the keyboard and again it came up NO MATCH. "Now, if someone did try to systematically erase all the relevant data, it would be easy to overlook a third-tier back up." She worked the console and this time … MATCH FOUND. "There it is. The second Gate had to have been used. The energy signal's identical."

"If I remember our briefings right. No one would have been authorized to use the second Gate," Xander said. "It was supposed to have been officially decommissioned."

Buffy nodded as she tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Hammond."

"Hammond here," Hammond said. "Go ahead, Captain."

"Was the second gate officially decommissioned?"

"Yes it was, why?" Hammond asked.

"Apparently the second Gate is being used," Buffy said.

"What? I was given top-level assurances that Gate was to be sealed," Hammond said.

"May I suggest you try contacting someone to confirm the status of the second Gate," Buffy said.

"I'm already on it," Hammond said. "But the President seems to not be coming to the phone. Every time I call, he's tied up. It's like someone is orchestrating his schedule to keep us from speaking today. Hmm now that I think about this. Back when the SG program began, there was a philosophical skirmish about its mandate. Some people wanted to make sure that any and all discoveries were brought back regardless of considerations like interplanetary diplomacy."

Buffy frowned. "And now you understand my reluctance to give you advanced technology before trust was garnered, General."

"I've always understood the reason, Captain. My superiors may not agree with it. But I have always understood the reasons behind it," Hammond said.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Do what you can, we'll continue trying to dig on our end. Enye out."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"In an effort to determine whether the Touchstone was being used on Earth, Willow and I figured using the Defiant's sensors we would scan the doppler shift for gravitational and radiation emissions."

"What did you find?" Hammond asked.

"We've pinpointed it to somewhere in Nevada," Willow said. "Dawnara is narrowing down the location."

"Nevada?" Hammond asked.

Willow nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

Hammond looked over at Buffy.

"Let me guess that is where the second gate went." Buffy said.

"Yes," Hammond said. "Nellis."

"Well, if the Gate is there, it makes sense that the Touchstone has at least been there," Jack said.

Hammond nodded. "You're going to love this, Colonel. Guess who just got himself reassigned to Nellis?"

"Do tell," Jack said.

"Colonel Maybourne," Hammond said.

"Oh, well, there's good news!" Jack said dryly.

"Nellis. That's the base we send the technology we bring back through the Gate, right?" Daniel said.

Hammond nodded. "Yes. The Groom Lake Facility."

"Area 51," Jack said.

Daniel looked sharply at Jack.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hammond came down the stairs into the control room. "What are we looking at?"

"Before we left," Buffy said. "We left a probe in Madrona orbit. This is its telemetry, being relayed by DS9. It's currently snowing on Madrona. Winds gusting up to 80 miles an hour."

Sam nodded. "It gets any more intense and their whole planet's a write-off."

"How much time do they have remaining?" Teal'c asked.

"Fourty-eight to seventy-hours," Willow said.

"Permission to take a little trip to Nevada, sir," Jack said.

Hammond nodded. "Ok. I'll call the Commander at Nellis and get you cleared."

"Uh, General. It's become pretty obvious that our own people are involved here. The government types, you know. How do you know who to trust?" Jack said as he looked at Hammond pointedly.

"SG-1 already has the necessary clearance level, sir," Sam said.

"Colonel, I need some documents hand delivered to the Groom Lake Facility," Hammond said.

"Are those documents sensitive enough to warrant a three-man team with Jaffa, Srrkarran, Betazoid and Bajoran escort?" Jack asked.

Hammond nodded. "Absolutely."

Jack nodded, a slight knowing smirk on his face.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

A white Chevy van drove into a garage entrance and stopped as an officer approached. SG-1, Willow, Xander and Buffy all got out.

"Colonel O'Neill. Major Reynolds, NID," Reynolds said as he saluted. "Welcome to Area 51."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Jack said as he saluted back. "This is Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. Also with us is Captain Enye, Commander Enye and Lieutentant Commander Kade."

"Gentlemen, Ma'ams," Reynold said. "I can't tell you what an honor it is to meet you all. You guys are a bit of a legend around here."

Jack nodded. "Yeah … well … thanks. We were hoping to meet with Colonel Maybourne."

"He's been paged, sir. I'm sure if you'll come inside he'll find you there," Reynolds said.

"So … you obviously know who we are," Daniel said.

Reynolds nodded. "Of course, sir. If it wasn't for you and the other SG teams, we'd be out of business here. Follow me please."

Jack put on his cap and they follow him inside.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"To your left is medical research. They're focusing on the potential cure for Alzheimer's that SG-5 brought back. The other side is geology, space metallurgy and artifacts study. That's where they're poring over your notes on that Heliopolis place, Dr Jackson. The meaning of life stuff. I love that," Reynods said.

_"Dr Dobson, to room 483, Dr Dobson."_

"This is the bioresearch lab," Reynolds said.

"This where you're keeping the little green men?" Jack asked as Buffy, Willow and Xander all rolled their eyes.

"There are no alien life forms at Area 51," Reynolds said, woodenly.

Jack turned and looked at Buffy, Willow, Xander and Teal'c. "Present company excluded, of course."

Reynolds regarded Teal'c, Buffy, Willow and Xander warily as Maybourne entered and approached the group.

"Colonel O'Neill," Maybourne said.

"Hello, Maybourne," Jack said.

Mayborne looked to Reynolds. "Major, if you'll excuse us," he said as Reynolds turned and left. "Teal'c, it's good to see you well."

"In my culture, I would be well within my rights to dismember you," Teal'c said.

"Well … that's interesting," Maybourne said as Jack smiled. "And I see our interesting visitors from another reality. Captain Enye, Commander Enye and Lieutenant Commander Kade." He looked at Jack. "Is there something I can do for you, Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. We assume the Touchstone was brought here."

"Excuse me?" Maybourne asked.

"Maybe you have a different name for it," Sam said. "The weather controller from Madrona PX7-941."

Maybourne shook his head. "It seems that someone has sent you on a fool's errand, Colonel. Nothing even remotely like that here."

"You are, however, aware of our mission," Teal'c said.

"I remember a reference to it, but correct me if I'm wrong, nothing came back from the survey," Maybourne said.

Buffy smiled. "Not with SG-1, no."

"I doubt seriously you would have brought it back, Captain. Your staunch refusal to give us technology. So it has to be another SGC team?" Maybourne asked.

"You tell me," Jack said.

"If you're looking for specific answers, I'd ask that you be a little less cryptic with your questions," Maybourne said.

"Has the second Stargate been activated?" Willow asked.

Maybourne shook his head. "It's been under complete lock-down since its arrival here. It hasn't even been powered up."

"Do you mind if we have a look?" Buffy asked.

"I guarantee it's been dormant since SG-1 came through it," Maybourne said.

"Then there's no harm in taking a look. Is there?" Xander said.

Maybourne turned to leave, nearly running into Teal'c. He looked at O'Neill and then walked around Teal'c looking very nervous. Teal'c smirked as they all smile at each other. Then they turn and follow Maybourne.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"There it is. Happy now, Colonel?" Maybourne said as they walked into a room where the only thing in it is a large crate.

"Juliana," Buffy said.

"Carter," Jack said as he and Buffy unfastened the latches and raised the lid. Teal'c and Xander climb up on the crate. They move around the packing and see the Stargate in the crate.

"Satisfied?" Maybourne asked.

"Not really. Just proves it got packed up real nice after it was used," Jack said.

Maybourne shook his head. "I assure you that Gate has been in that crate since it was brought here from the Antarctic."

"Come on, Harry," Jack said as he took off his sunglasses. "You and I have been through this dance before."

"Neri, Colonel," Willow said as she waved her tricorder. "This Gate is plastic. There is not a trace of naquadah in it."

"What?" Maybourne asked.

Teal'c nodded. "Commander Enye is correct."

"That's ridiculous," Maybourne said as he charged over to the crate and touched the Gate just as Jack knocked on the Gate. They watched as he walked away from them looking concerned. "That's the Gate that was brought back from the Antarctic. It's been under lock and key since it got here."

"This Gate's plastic. Where's the real one?" Sam said.

"So … what the HELL happened to the Stargate?" Jack said.

"It's obviously been moved," Maybourne said.

Buffy tapped her commbadge, "Enye to Defiant. Start scanning for the second Stargate."

"Acknowledged," Dawnara said.

"I don't know who's giving you orders, Maybourne, but they better come from where the air is REAL thin," Jack said.

"Is that a threat, Colonel?" Jack said.

"You tell me the punishment for losing a Stargate," Jack said.

Maybourne shook his head. "That presumes there was no authorization to move the Stargate."

"So … who authorized it?" Willow asked.

"That's classified," Maybourne said.

"We have the highest clearance," Jack said.

Maybourne nodded. "Within the military, you do."

"Are you telling me this is a civilian operation?" Jack asked looking around.

"Gentlemen, Colonel O'Neill and his people need an escort back to their vehicle," Maybourne said as the guards approached.

"Who's pulling the strings, Maybourne?" Jack asked.

"Take a piece of advice, Jack. Let this one drop," Maybourne said.

"DROP IT?" Jack said, angrily.

Maybourne nodded. "Please … Don't make these gentlemen have to get disrespectful."

Buffy began laughing. "You do know we can beam these gentlemen out into deep space before they get disrespectful."

"You wouldn't dare," Maybourne said.

"Maybe," Buffy said. "Maybe not. We'll leave for now. But this isn't the end."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam, Willow, Xander, Daniel, and Teal'c sat at the table in the briefing room as both Jack and Buffy remain standing while General Hammond walked in.

"We're operating under a virtual blackout," Hammond said as he sat at the head of the table. "No one will confirm or deny a thing."

"Well, this is too bizarre. The only other Stargate on the planet gets spirited away and it's business as usual," Sam said.

"There's nothing usual about it, Captain. Someone's clamped down on the communication channels," Hammond said.

"What of the Touchstone?" Teal'c asked.

"According to Defiant's sensor scans it's disappeared," Willow said.

"So either they've stopped using it or they've found a way to shield it from detection," Daniel said.

"Well, the weather anomalies seem to have abated on Earth," Sam said.

"They probably realized experimenting with it was causing too many problems or attracting unnecessary attention," Xander said.

"Exactly. Now, if we can't track the Touchstone, we can still track the second Gate on Earth," Buffy said. "I have already ordered Dawnara to look for any naquadah signature on Earth."

"Defiant to Captain Enye. I have located the second Stargate," Dawnara's voice came from Buffy's commbadge. "It is just south of the Black Mountains in Utah. About 48.3 miles west of Parowan."

"Acknowledge," Buffy said. "Standbye to beam us directly there."

"Acknowledged."

"General?" Buffy asked.

"You will be on your own," Hammond said. "Officially, we have no jurisdiction. One other thing. We don't know if the people who took the Gate and the Touchstone are friend or foe. Therefore, under no condition are you to fire on them. Understood?"

"Understood," Buffy said.

"What if they fire on us, sir?" Sam asked.

Hammond shook his head. "Then you are to take cover. Do not return fire unless it's the only option remaining in order to defend yourselves."

"General, I don't think that's going to—" Jack said.

"Those are my orders, Colonel," Hammond interrupted. "We're already going way out on a limb on this one. I don't want my people mortally wounding another American who may just be following orders. Understood?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Willow had her tricorder out and was searching for lifesigns. "We're clear," she said as they steadily headed through a gate and along the building to a door.

Seeing a broken window above him, Jack took out a periscope and positioned it for a look inside the building. He saw a large Stargate size crate, a white moving truck with the back raised and two men standing by the crate. Another man walked toward the crate carrying a small metal box.

Just then a C-5 transport landed on an airstrip nearby. With weapons ready, they all move into the building. The noise from the airplane covering. They spot two men standing at the crate and one kneeling down beside a small metal box.

"Stand to, gentlemen," Jack said a. "Keep those hands visible."

All three men raise their hands when they spot SG-1's guns.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men asked.

"No one's damn business! Step away from the crate," Jack said as he walked past the men and to the crate. Just then the Gate activated. The man that dialed the DHD in the back of the truck, jumped down and grabbed for the small metal box.

"Stop!" Buffy said as she fired her phaser around the box. The man turned and jumped into the wormhole. Two more jump through. The last man tried to grab the small box. "Don't do it!" She fired her phaser again, hitting the man in the arm.

The NID man turned and jumped into the wormhole.

Daniel leapt up into the back of the truck to the DHD just as it blinked out. "Arrrgh!"

"What?" Jack and Buffy asked.

"I missed the address," Daniel said.

Sam opened the small metal box and took out the Touchstone. "At least we have this."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

SG-1, Willow, Buffy and Xander stepped through the Gate into the blizzard and walk toward the temple as Roham, Princess La Moor, and several others come out to meet them.

"They've come back, Uncle Roham! Just as I told you," La Moor said.

"Do they have the Touchstone?" Roham asked.

La Moor nodded. "They do."

Jack and Buffy approached Roham. "On behalf of the United Federation of Planets and Stargate Command. We return your Touchstone to you," Buffy said as Jack handed the Touchstone to Roham.

Roham turned several dials on the Touchstone and the weather began to quiet as they all walk into the temple and toward the statue.

Roham turned and gave the Touchstone to Princess La Moor, who placed it where it belonged.

"Thank You," Roham said as he bowed before them.

"You're very welcome," Jack said.

"We hope the faith and trust between our two worlds have been restored," Daniel said.

La Moor nodded. "You have lived up to your promises," she said as she bowed. "Let there always be peace between our worlds."

"We must remain vigilant, lest those that trespassed before come back to violate the sanctity of the Holy Touchstone," Roham said.

"Yeah, just make sure your guards are paying attention this time," Jack said.

"Blessings be upon you," Roham said.

Princess La Moor removed the cloak she had around her shoulders and stepped down from the statue's pedestal and walked over to the double door, opening them to revealing a bright blue sky.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

General Hammond, SG-1, Buffy, Willow and Xander are seated around the briefing room table.

"And everything should be back to normal within a few weeks both here and Madrona," Willow said.

"That's why we think they'll be happy when we return through the Gate or by the Defiant to do the studies we had hoped to do," Buffy said.

"Any ideas what happened, sir?" Jack said.

Hammond shook his head. "To be honest, it's still something of a shell game. The investigation has been taken out of my hands."

"By whom?" Jack asked.

"I'm still trying to find that out," Hammond said.

"So we may never know who those men were who went through the Gate," Daniel said.

Hammond shook his head. "Not unless you can tell me where they went. Well, until then, all SG units are to be on watch for four guys wandering around on other planets."

"Great! So all this could happen again, huh?" Jack said.

Hammond shook his head. "No, Colonel! This time I was able to ensure that our Stargate will be the only one in use."

"Sir, the second Stargate is being retired?" Sam asked.

"No," Hammond said. "Per Captain Enye's request and by the approval of the President himself. The second Stargate has been relocated to Deep Space Nine."

"And I have assured General Hammond," Buffy said. "We will not use it."


	10. Chapter 10: The Fifth Race

**Chapter 10: The Fifth Race**

**"Joyce,"** Buffy said as she walked into the infirmary on DS9. **"May I talk with you?"**

"Of course, Sagira," Joyce said as she turned from her monitor. "What's on your mind?"

**"I am wondering about the differences between my symbiont and yours,"** Buffy said.

Joyce nodded. "Ah. Well there is one obvious difference. I do not talk to my symbiont. The best analogy I can give is we're two halves of a whole. Two harddrives in a computer working together for a mutual goal. There is no separation of self between Rin and I. We are one being, with a blended personality."

**"What do you get from being joined?"** Buffy asked.

"I get the memories and experiences of each and every one of Rin's hosts. You see a Trill symbiont retains the memories of each of its hosts before it," Joyce said.

**"You do not gain other benefits?"** Buffy asked.

"No," Joyce said. "Unlike the Tok'ra, Trill symbionts can not heal us. I will live a normal lifetime. As you know Buffy has been looking for ways to reverse engineer her cloning technology so that she can clone other races, and even my symbiont. As it stands now, when I die so will my symbiont as there will be no other Trill to implant."

**"I feel sorry for you, Joyce," **Buffy said. **"While it is a fact of life that Buffy will outlive you just because she is Srrkarran. My sharing her body will increase her lifespan by at least twice that."**

"Sagira," Joyce said. "Don't feel sorry for me. While I won't live as long as Buffy. I wouldn't give up being Trill for the world. The things Rin's previous hosts have experienced have been … Well let's just say that I have memories of things that would blow your mind."

Two days later SG-1, Buffy, Willow and Xander sat in the briefing room at the SGC along with General Hammond as Daniel gave a presentation.

"When we found Ernest Littlefield on PB2-908, we also discovered a repository of information," Daniel said.

"Meaning of life sort of stuff," Jack said as the projection screen displayed pictures of four languages.

"Yes, based on the four distinct alien languages inscribed in the wall, we concluded it was some sort of meeting place, where these four races would …" Daniel said.

"We all re-read the mission reports, Doctor Jackson," Hammond said.

Daniel nodded. "Okay, right. Well, two days ago the probe sent back this image from P3R-272," he said as he pointed to an image on a computer monitor which showed a circle of symbols. "Now if you look closely, you'll see that the symbols match one of the inscriptions from the meeting place on Ernest's planet. So you realize what this means?"

"You know what the circle of symbols says?" Hammond asked.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't-I don't even know what it sounds like, but based on the Norse rune at the bottom of this inscription …" he said as he pointed to a Norse rune, "… I'm positive that one of the four races in the alliance is Thor's race, the Asgard. Obviously, that would make the aliens that belong to this language their allies."

Teal'c smiled slightly. "I do believe this world is worth exploring Daniel Jackson."

"I do as well," Buffy said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

SG-1, Buffy, Willow and Xander emerge from the Stargate into a small, empty room, with no exits.

"Will," Buffy said.

Willow pulled out her tricorder. "Very strange. Breathable air, moderate temperature, but where's the life support coming from? There is some kind of shielding blocking out what is outside this room so I have no idea of the power source for these lights or the lifesupport is."

Jack banged on a wall. "Walls are solid."

"As the probe indicated, there appears to be no exit," Teal'c said.

"Well, this was an intergalactic waste of time," Jack said.

Sam nodded. "Well, wait a minute, Sir. Where's the power for the lights coming from? What's the point of this place?"

"Hello! Hello! I'm Daniel Jackson, we're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth," Daniel said as Jack gave him a questioning look. "It was worth a try."

"Daniel, how long you figure we oughta hang out here and scratch our cosmic heads?" Jack asked.

"Well, we can't just give up," Daniel replied.

"Why not?" Xander asked. "Let's go home. I'm already bored."

Jack walked across a circle of writing embedded into the floor as a shrill noise was heard and an alien device materialized, jutting out from the opposite wall. "Okay, that's something."

Buffy and Teal'c walked up to the device and looked into it.

"Watch yourselves there, Teal'c," Jack said. "Buffy."

"What do you see?" Daniel asked.

"Blackness, filled with colored lights." Teal'c replied.

"Ditto," Buffy said.

Teal'c and Buffy stepped away as Jack put a hand on either side of the device and peered in. Lights flicker around inside and suddenly the device itself changed shape, popping out further from the wall. "Whoa!" Jack said.

"Whatever it is. I'm not detecting any power source," Willow said.

Jack eyed it warily, and then the device morphed again, reaching out to grab Jack's head and held him in place. He struggled to get free. Suddenly he cried out as the machine suddenly released him. He fell into Buffy's arms as she slowly lowered him to the floor and the device returned to its inactive state.

"Colonel!" Sam said.

"Jack, can you hear me?" Daniel asked.

"Sam dial us back. Tell them to have Mom and Doctor Frasier standing by," Buffy said as Sam nodded as she got up and dialed the gate.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack lay in a bed in the SGC infirmary while Frasier checked Jack's pupils as Joyce ran her tricorder over him.

"Pupils are back to normal," Frasier said as she put her hand to his wrist. "Pulse is fine. You feel okay?"

Jack nodded. "Great, don't remember a thing."

"You were catatonic for about an hour after that thing released your head," Sam replied.

"Physically, I can't find anything wrong with you," Frasier said.

"I'm still running scans," Joyce said as she ran her tricorder over Jack. "But preliminary results show you are fine."

"Well, okey-dokey," Jack said as he swung off of the bed and left the infirmary, as Sam, Joyce and Fraiser watch, trading concerned looks.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

SG-1, Buffy, Willow, Xander and General Hammond sat around the conference table in the briefing room while Jack drew some sort of device on his pad.

"So what caused this device to appear?" Hammond asked.

Buffy shook her head. "We're not entirely sure."

"I got no readings from it with my tricorder. Whatever it was, it was shielded," Willow said. "As was anything outside the room."

"Colonel O'Neill passed through the circle on the floor just before the device appeared. Captain Enye and I were the first to look into it," Teal'c said.

"What did you see?" Hammond asked.

"Lights. They both said they saw lights. That's what they said they saw—lights. We done?" Jack said.

"Not exactly. Why didn't the device react to Teal'c or Captain Enye the same way as it did to you?" Hammond said.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

"Perhaps because I am a Jaffa," Teal'c said.

Sam nodded. "We've seen alien technologies that have been sensitive to the presence of a Goa'uld before, like Thor's Hammer."

Buffy's eyes glowed momentarily. **"Which would explain why it did not react to my presence either. While the Tok'ra are quite adamanent we are not Goa'uld the reality is we are the same species. Genetically we are no different. Anything that would sense Teal'c's symbiont would have sensed me as well."** she said.

"Teal'c looked. Buffy looked. I looked. It grabbed my head. I passed out. I came to. We're here. We're home. Can we go?" Jack said.

"Sir, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Jack paused for but a moment, and then pleasantly said. "I'm fine, just fine. Little tired maybe."

"Colonel, are you sure you're okay?" Hammond said.

Jack nodded, determinedly. "I am absolutely fine. There is nothing cruvus with me," he said as everyone looked at him with confusion and worry. "What?"

"You just said there's nothing 'cruvus' with you," Xander said.

Jack shook his head. "I did not."

"Yes, you did," Daniel said as he and Jack bickered back and forth for a moment on whether Jack had actually said cruvus or not.

"Cruvus, what is that?" Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. Um … well, I'm guessing in the context of what you're saying you were trying to say that there's nothing wrong with you."

"Why don't you take some time to relax, Colonel? You're dismissed, but do me a favor and stay on the base," Hammond said.

Jack looked at everyone, and then methodically tore off the sheet of paper he'd been drawing on and left the room.

"Keep an eye on him," Hammond said. "Also just to be on the safe side let's get a transporter lock on him?"

Buffy's head dropped for a moment before she looked back at Hammond. "I will have Dawnara bring the Defiant in orbit and get a transporter lock," Buffy said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Teal'c stood in sweats, sneakers and boxing gloves across from Jack similarly attired. Buffy sat in a corner meditating.

"What is the reason for these padded gloves, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"So we don't hurt each other," Jack replied as Teal'c stared at him unconvinced. "I'll be honest with you, Teal'c, it's so you don't hurt me."

"If our purpose is to not cause each other harm, why, then, are we doing battle?" Teal'c asked.

"What can I tell ya, it's boxing. It's fun. Come on," Jack said as he started dancing around. Teal'c stood still watching him. "Come on Teal'c, you've got to move around a little bit. You've got to dance."

Buffy opened her eyes and shook her head. "Jack you have to remember Teal'c has never boxed," she said as Jack started bouncing around again.

"I do not understand O'Neill. Are we preparing to dance or to do battle?" Teal'c asked.

Buffy stood up and walked over to Teal'c and Jack. "Teal'c when it comes to boxing what they call dancing is moving around. Not letting your opponent hit you while you try and hit him. Think of it as form of sparring."

Jack hit Teal'c in the chest, then danced some more. "Huh? Like that," he said as Teal'c looked down at his chest then back up at him. "I'm sorry. You all right?"

"I am fine," Teal'c said.

"Well, that's why you've got to move …" Jack said as Teal'c punched him in the nose. He fell to the floor holding his face, somewhat surprised.

"How was that, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"It's good, that was good," Jack said as he rose to his feet, touching his nose. "Uh, the thing about keeping your hands up …" he touched his nose again. "Is my nose bleeding?"

"You're fine," Buffy said.

Jack started bouncing around again as Buffy moved out of the way. "Keep your hands up. You got to keep moving your … your feet moving and, uh, bend your cozars. Keep your cozars bent."

Buffy frowned, did she hear him right. Cozars?

"I am unfamiliar with that word," Teal'c said.

Jack stopped dancing again. "What? Cozars?" Teal'c tilted his head. "Cozars."

"What is cozars, Jack?" Buffy asked.

Jack bent his knees slightly a few times. "You got to bend your cozars."

"I believe you are referring to your legs, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Yeah that's what I am thinking," Buffy replied.

Jack realized what it was he said. He looked down at his legs then back up at Teal'c and Buffy helplessly.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In Daniel's office Daniel pulled some papers out of a book as Jack, Buffy and Teal'c burst into his office, he looked up at them.

"All right, what the hell is going on with me?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked at Buffy and Teal'c then back at Jack. "What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently I have lost the falatus to speak properly," Jack replied as Teal'c looked at him. He realized that he said something else. "That wasn't a joke; I didn't do that on purpose."

Daniel looked at Teal'c and Buffy.

"Several times now, Jack has used strange words in place of common terms," Buffy said. "Sagira has even commented she does not recognize them."

"Okay, wh-what was that word you just used?" Daniel asked as Jack held out a hand in invitation to Teal'c and Buffy.

"I believe it was falatus," Teal'c said.

"Okay, sounds kinda close to Medieval Latin," Daniel said as he rose from his desk to grab a book. "So, possibly a derivation, maybe even a root." He looked up the word. "_Faculatus_ is Latin for ability; you said you've _lost the falatus to speak properly_."

Jack looked at the monitor where the circle with the alien language is displayed. "Noo ani anqueetas."

Daniel looked up at O'Neill. "What?"

"Noo ani anqueetas. Hic qua videeum," Jack said.

Daniel looked over at the monitor and then looked back at Jack. "Jack, are you reading this?" He asked as he pointed to the monitor screen.

"I don't know, you tell me," Jack said, irritably.

"Well, I … I don't know, I haven't even been able to associate sounds to the symbols. Do you know what this means?" Daniel said.

Jack rubbed his eyes. "No! I'm just looking at it and the words just pop right into my fron," Jack said as Daniel stared at him. "Does anybody think this is odd?"

Buffy, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack exchange glances.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"The language he's speaking has similar sounds to Medieval Latin but it's still quite different," Daniel said.

"I'm working at trying to program the language as we learn the words into the translator program for the commbadges. But it will take time before we know exactly what he is saying," Willow added.

"So he's in the infirmary now?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Willow said. "Mrs. Summers is running scans and going back and forth to DS9 trying to find out what's going on."

"Anyways before we took him there, he picked up a chalk and did this in about thirty seconds flat," Daniel said as he showed Willow and Sam a blackboard full of numbers and unfamiliar symbols. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"No. I mean, even the simple equations don't make any sense. No, this is like no math I've every seen. Willow?" Sam said as she stared at it.

Willow shook her head. "It's not something I recognize off the top of my head. And seeing how I have the memories of an engineer from the twenty fourth century, that's saying something," she said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In Frasier's office, Joyce showed scans of Jack's brain to Sam, Daniel, Buffy and Willow. "A normal human brain operates at 5-10% of its functional capacity at any given time," Joyce said. "Colonel O'Neill's brain is working at over 90% capacity. Only other person that utilizes over 10 percent of their brain is Buffy. She utilizes close to twenty percent of her brain. Regardless were not sure how Colonel O'Neill is utilizing that much."

"Where is Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as he walked in.

"Well, he should be in the infirmary," Joyce said.

"He is not there," Teal'c said.

Buffy frowned and tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Defiant. Dawnara where is Colonel O'Neill?"

"Colonel O'Neill is in the armory on level 28," Dawnara replied.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy and Sam entered the armory to find Jack taking apart a staff weapon.

"Colonel. What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I need this," Jack said as he held up a capsule of glowing green liquid naqahdah from the staff weapon

"What for?" Buffy asked.

Jack studied the capsule for a moment. "I have no idea," he said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hammond, Joyce, Daniel, Buffy and Sam sat around the briefing room table.

"Where is he now?" Hammond asked.

"He's with Teal'c," Sam said.

"Do you think his current condition poses any threat?" Hammond asked.

"General, Janet and I don't even know what's wrong with him," Joyce said. "Dawnara is reviewing everything I've sent her. But she has no clue either. And that is saying something since we're talking about an Non-Biological Intelligence with access to Starfleet's entire medical database. All I can tell you is that his brain function has increased tenfold."

"Jack was able to read the alien language—both the inscription from the wall, the meeting place on Ernest's planet, and the circle of symbols from '272 where this happened to him," Daniel said.

"What does it mean?" Jack asked.

"Uh, w-well, my translation's a little bit vague, um, I think the circle means 'the place of our legacy'. Um …" Daniel said, "… or it could be 'a piece of our leg', but the first seems to make more sense."

"Willow is working on a translation program for our commbadges. But it will take time since we don't have the context for a lot of words," Buffy said.

"The point is Colonel O'Neill is unwillingly speaking an alien language," Sam said.

"We know the Asgard oppose the Goa'uld so it's possible all the members of this four-race alliance felt the same," Daniel said.

"Which might explain why the viewer locked out myself and Teal'c," Buffy said. "We are both seen as the enemy. The sensors of such devices likely can't differentiate between Goa'uld and Tok'ra. Since the difference is more on a philosophical level than on a physical level."

"What are you saying?" Hammond asked.

"What if this device somehow downloaded an alien language into Jack's brain," Daniel said.

"Your presence is required in the control room," said Teal'c as he entered. He turned and led them down into the control where Jack was working on a computer.

"What's he doing?" Hammond asked as they all cross the room to where Jack was busily typing away.

"I do not know," Teal'c replied as Sam and Buffy head straight for a computer.

"Captain Carter? Captain Enye?" Hammond asked.

"Main system's down, Sir. I'm locked out," Sam said.

Buffy tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Defiant. Dawnara we need you down here."

"Be right there," Dawnara's reply came before she materialized in a transporter beam wearing a mobile emitter.

"Colonel," Hammond said.

"Yes, Sir," Jack said.

Dawnara moved over beside Jack and looked at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Hammond asked.

"I don't know, Sir. You know me and computers," Jack replied.

"Colonel, I'm ordering you to stop," Hammond said.

"I'd love to, sir, but I can't," Jack replied.

"This is machine code," Dawnara said. "And apparently a very complex program."

"Stop him," Hammond said to Teal'c.

Teal'c pulled Jack away from the computer. "No! No, not yet! I'm not fargus!"

"Sir, I think he wants to finish what he's doing," Daniel said.

"I can't reboot, Sir," Sam said. "Dawnara can you interface and find out exactly what he did?"

Just then all the computers suddenly switch off.

"No, Captain Carter," Dawnara replied.

"Captain?" Hammond asked as the numbers Jack entered come up on the computer screen.

"Sir, Dawnara is right this is machine code. The numbers the Colonel was entering must've been some been some sort of program," Sam said as Jack entered a few more numbers before being pulled back by Teal'c. "What did you do?" Jack held out his hands helplessly and shook his head. She looked back at the monitor as a star field appeared and symbols start popping up all over the screen. "It's the destination map. These are all the Stargates we've been through."

"Sam, are those new Gates popping up?" Buffy asked as new symbols of a different color start populating the screen.

"That's not possible. It takes days to calculate the planetary shift of each new location," Sam said.

"Captain Enye," Dawnara said. "I've detected an upload being sent to Deep Space Nine. I am pinpointing the source. It's coming from the SGC."

On the screen a new list popped into view and Gate addresses started scrolling up the screen.

"Whoa, wait a second," Sam said as the monitor then popped up a message:

_"No Match with Abydos Cartouche."_

"Sir, the new Stargates did not come from the Abydos cartouche data that we put in," Sam replied.

"But that's the only reference we have, isn't it?" Hammond asked.

Buffy nodded. "Jack must've input new Stargate locations into the computer."

"Well, I guess that thing must've downloaded more than a language into your brain. That circular inscription read 'the place of our legacy'. What if that thing you looked into was some sort of alien database, like the one we found on Ernest's planet, all the knowledge that these particular aliens possessed?" Daniel said.

"Colonel, you are not under arrest, but you are also not to touch anything else on this base without permission. Understood?" Hammond said.

Jack stared painfully at the screen for a few moments, "Eetium, Sir."

"Captain Enye," Dawnara said. "The upload has ceased. I am scanning the upload, it is a dialing program. If I connected the uploaded dialing program to the Stargate that is onboard Deep Space Nine, I believe I could dial out with it."

"You're sure?" Hammond asked and Dawnara nodded.

"Very sure. It also uploaded all of the new gate addresses as well," Dawnara said. "The program also assigned Deep Space Nine its own point of origin. I assume so we can dial a Stargate in the same system that it is."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack sat in Daniel's office writing on a small note pad.

"You can only stare at a computer screen for so long. Colonel, that program you entered re-wrote massive amounts of the machine code," Sam said as she and Buffy entered.

"Add on to that, that the program uploaded itself to the Deep Space Nine," Buffy said as Jack threw out a helpless hand, but didn't respond.

"Jack seems to have completely lost the ability to speak anything but the alien language," Daniel said.

"Really? Wow," Sam said.

"Which makes it more difficult to get a translation program going," Buffy said.

"But the good news is we seem to have more of the alien inscription translated. 'Noo ani anqueetus'—'We are the Ancients'," Willow said.

"Who are the Ancients?" Sam asked.

"Well, I think they could be the teachers of roads. See, the Romans were the first real road builders. They spoke Latin and they learned to build roads from the gods, known as the Ancient ones," Daniel said. "Roads. Stargates. The Gate builders. What if these Ancients were the alien race who invented the Stargate?"

"You're still just speculating, right?" Sam asked.

"Sam it makes sense. It would certainly explain why Jack knew about Stargates that the Goa'uld haven't even discovered yet," Buffy said.

"I don't know. Why would they invent a device that would do this?" Sam said.

"'The place of our legacy', to pass on their knowledge. Jack may have the knowledge of the original Gate builders downloaded into his brain," Daniel said.

"Ego indeo nevo locas," Jack said.

_"I indeo new locas," _appeared on the PADD in front of Willow.

"Looks like the translator program got some of the words," Willow said.

Daniel nodded. "Okay indeo means, need. And locas." He looked the word up. "Locas, locas, locas. Locatia. Location. You need a new location. You need a new location?"

"Where do ya wanna go?" Sam asked but Jack didn't seem to know. "Okay, good luck you guys, I've got to get back to the computer. Maybe Dawnara has come up with something. She turned then indicated the blackboard with the math equations on it. "Sir, I really wish you could explain all this."

Jack handed Sam the notepad he'd been writing on. "'Ten equals eight'… Ten equals eight, ten equals eight…" She picked up chalk and added to Jack's work. "Ten equals eight. Sir, this is base eight math!"

Jack just looked at Sam like it meant nothing to him. Daniel looked at Jack, very concerned.

"Base eight math?" Buffy asked. "You're sure Sam?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In Frasier's office, Joyce showed Daniel and Willow more scans of Jack's brain. "The problem may only be affecting the verbal language center of your brain. It's a different function than writing, but it looks like the problem is advancing. Since you lost the ability to speak gradually, I think whatever is affected him may be taking over incrementally."

"Well, what's the worst-case scenario?" Daniel asked as Jack just sat there his head on the table.

"Well, your computer analogy is pretty good. Colonel, your hard drive has been filled with information that is written in a language your computer doesn't understand. If it continues to progress the way it has thus far, you may eventually lose the ability to write or even comprehend us. Or, worse, the computer could shut down all together," Joyce said as Jack shook his head. "Willow, how is that program coming along?"

"Slow," Willow said. "The translation program is only recognizing half of the words."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hammond, SG-1, Buffy, Willow and Xander sat in the briefing room.

"Sir, we've been sending probes to the addresses Colonel O'Neill entered into the computer, hoping that one would lead us to the race that affected his mind. We think we may have found something," Sam said.

"P9Q-281 has a pedestal near the Gate with symbols on it that match the alien language that Jack is speaking," Daniel said.

Hammond nodded. "Then I suggest we check it out. You're authorized to go, Captain ... Captain"

"General I am needed here," Buffy said. "I need to look at that program that Jack wrote. See why it uploaded a dialing program to the Deep Space Nine. See if it's something we should worry about."

"I need to finish the translation program," Willow said.

"Very well Lieutenant Commander Kade you will be joining SG-1 on this mission," Hammond said.

"Yes, sir," said Xander.

"Well, if Jack's not going, then I have to stay," Daniel said.

"Why is that, Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Well, if—if Sam and Teal'c make contact with the Ancients, and they can report back and … and then Jack and I will go, but until then, I mean, translating this language may be the most important thing we've done since we opened the Stargate. Plus I will have to help Willow with the translation program," Daniel said as Hammond looked at him. "You see, I'm pretty sure that Jack is speaking the language of the original Gate builders. At the very least, I'm positive that it's one of the races that created the repository of information on Ernest's planet … the, uh … meaning of life stuff."

"And, General, Sam and I believe that the equation Jack wrote on the blackboard is a revolutionary formula for calculating the distance between planetary bodies," Buffy said.

"And bottom-line, sir, what about Jack? I mean, right now I'm possibly his only hope for communicating on any kind of serious level until the translation program is finished. I can't leave him like this, and I won't," Daniel said.

Hammond nodded. "All right. The rest of you will leave at 1600 hours."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel sat at his desk while Jack paced irritably back and forth.

"Okay, I think we're getting hung up on the grammar," Daniel said.

"I have to agree," Willow said.

Jack stopped as he held his head in frustration. He looked at Daniel and WIllow who are waiting patiently, then went to the nearest computer and typed on the keyboard.

_"I have to go through the Stargate!"_

"Okay, you have to go through the Stargate. Where? Where to?" Daniel said as Jack held out his hands, unable to articulate an answer because he clearly didn't know.

"Back to the planet where this happened? You have to go back there?" Willow asked as Jack shakes his head.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

General Hammond typed on a laptop as he sat in his office.

"General can I come in?" Dawnara's voice said from the intercom.

Hammond closed his laptop. "You may."

Dawnara walked through the briefing room door. "I just thought I would let you know that SG-1 did not return the probe on schedule."

"Let's open the Gate and try to make contact," Hammond said as he rose from his chair and walked down to the control room with Dawnara. He watched as she dialed the Stargate.

"SG-1 this is Stargate Command. Do you read? Over," Dawnara said the moment the Stargate was activated. After a pause, she turned to Hammond. "We're receiving audio and video." She tapped the console and put the feed on the overhead monitor where Sam's image appears.

"Do not send rescue team. Repeat. Do not send rescue team," Sam said.

"This is General Hammond. We copy, Captain. Where's Lieutenant Commander Kade?

"He's looking for shelter, sir. We're in a little trouble here. We can't dial out; the DHD seized up when we tried to send the probe back. Temperature here is increasing rapidly which probably explains why we haven't found indigenous life forms. The probe data did not reveal a second sun, which rose about half an hour ago. General, we're going to get heckuva sunburn if we stay here much longer," Sam said.

"Can you dial in manually?" Hammond asked.

Sam nodded. "Teal'c's attempting a manual dial now, sir, but we can't do anything with the wormhole open from your end."

"I copy that, Captain. If you're not back in one hour, we will open the wormhole again for further communication. Good luck. SGC out," Hammond said as the Stargate disengaged. "Dawnara how long would it take the Defiant to get to their coordinates?"

Dawnara doesn't answer right away. "Three days in hyperspace. They are on the far side of the galaxy."

Hammond sighed. "We'll consider that our last option then."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack sat in the infirmary making something using the naquadah capsule he got from the staff weapon. Daniel entered as Joyce and Buffy watched him build the device.

"What's he doing now?" Daniel asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know yet. I've been taking some notes though. Maybe something will reveal itself when I review them," she said as Jack continued to tinker.

Daniel took Buffy and Joyce to one side. "I have to go downstairs; Sam, Xander and Teal'c are in trouble," Daniel said.

"What?" Joyce and Buffy asked.

"Just don't tell Jack, I think he's got enough on his mind," Daniel said as Jack scrubbed his head uncomfortably as Joyce and Buffy looked at Daniel and nodded.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawnara and Sergeant Siler stand near the briefing table presenting ways to keep Sam, Xander and Teal'c alive to Hammond.

"Sir, this Mylar material added to a standard issue field tent should provide 10-20 degrees worth of protection," Siler said. "We've also augmented some air coolers to work with portable generators."

"And I am currently replicating heat resistant EVA suits," Dawnara said.

"But how are they going to get home?" Daniel asked as he walked in.

"Well, based on Captain Carter's description of the problem, we've been running probability tests using the function data we correlated so far from the DHD found in Antarctica," Siler said.

"Do you understand what he said?" Hammond asked.

"He said," Dawnara said. "At this time we only have theories. We don't know how to fix it yet."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The hour passed and Hammond had them dial out again. They listened as Sam explained the situation. "Manual dial in failed, sir. DHD is stuck mid-dial and seems to be locking the Gate in place."

"Are we recording this?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Dawnara replied.

"By my calculations we could be facing a temperature of over 200 degrees Fahrenheit in less than four hours," Sam said.

"Captain, we're sending through a package of heat resistant tents, portable air coolers. And Dawnara has replicated and beamed down a set of heat resistant EVA suits that were sending through also," Hammond said.

"General, I don't think you understand how hot it's going to get. Nothing you send us will provide enough protection. We'll be dead before the end of the day, sir," Sam replied.

"Long before I can even get there," Dawnara said. "It will take me three days in hyperspace to get to you."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jack continued to build a device as Joyce and Buffy watched.

"I think he's finished," Buffy said as Daniel entered and walked over to them.

"What is it?" Daniel asked as Jack looked at the device, and then turned it on. It does nothing. "That's it?"

"Yeah I still have no idea what it does though. It will take me awhile to look through it. Sagira is also working on it. And I have Dawnara utilizing whatever processing power she has available looking into it also," said Buffy.

"Okay, uh, well, let's, uh … let's just leave this thing for now. Believe it or not, I have something a little more important to discuss," Daniel said as he pointed to the door and started to leave.

Jack switched off the machine and he, Buffy and Joyce followed Daniel out of the infirmary and to Daniel's office.

"I didn't want to tell you this before because I thought you had enough on your mind," Daniel said as he pulled out the tape and started to load it in the VCR. "Sam, Teal'c and Xander are in trouble; the DHD on P9Q-281 isn't working and they can't get home. To make matters worse there's a very hot sun rising. They don't have much time. Add on top of that Dawnara said even if the Defiant left right now that we wouldn't get to them for three days. With the rising temperatures they would be dead before the Defiant can get there." He put the video in the VCR hit play.

_"…the rest of the symbols won't engage, the DHD is locking the Gate in place, so we can't dial out manually. I've tried everything I know about these things." _

Daniel paused the video and looked to Jack. "Look, no one else believes that you have the knowledge of the original Gate builders in your head right now except us," he said as Jack grabbed some paper and drawing equipment and started drawing as Buffy, Daniel and Joyce watched.

"What … What's he doing?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know," Buffy answered. "Hopefully if he has the knowledge of the Gate Builders in his head like we hope. He knows a way to get Sam, Teal'c and Xander home."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hammond looked out the briefing room window at the Stargate.

"The problem they're having is powering up the DHD and getting it to recharge its capacitors." Siler said. "Removing the power source and reinstalling always rebooted the system in the tests. Except we never simulated a mid-dial lock out."

"Because we have no way to simulate it with the DHD stored on Deep Space Nine. And I don't have enough information on the DHD to replicate the circumstances in a holosuite," Dawnara said as Daniel, Jack, Buffy and Joyce hurriedly entered.

"We have to dial in right now," Daniel said.

"What is it?" Hammond asked.

"Jack has a solution," Buffy said.

"He does?" Hammond asked as Jack rolled out a set of plans on the table.

"We weren't sure what he was drawing at first but …" Joyce said.

"That's the dial home device," Dawnara said.

Daniel nodded. "And the instructions on how to fix it. There isn't much time."

As they head down to the control room Daniel put Jack's device on the table. "Here, you can, er, work on this for a while," he said.

"What is it?" Siler asked.

Daniel shrugged. "No idea, well not 'no idea', just not much of one yet, but work on it." He said as he and Dawnara walked down into the control room and Dawnara proceeded to dial the planet.

Once the wormhole was open they notify Sam they are sending schematics on how to possibly fix the DHD as Daniel threw them in.

"The object has reached its destination, sir," Walter said as the Stargate disengaged.

"Now we have to hope those instructions were right," Hammond said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam, Teal'c and Xander walked through the active Gate, seemingly shaken. Buffy and Hammond smiled as Sam and Xander approached them, looking very sunburnt.

"Glad to have you back," Hammond said.

"That goes the same for me," Buffy said.

Sam nodded. "Thought our goose was quite literally cooked this time, sir. These plans were perfect, who came up with them?" she asked as Buffy and Hammond looked at Jack, who just stood there. "Colonel?"

Jack shrugged as Teal'c approached him solemnly. "I am sorry, O'Neill. We could not find a way to help you." Teal'c said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel, Buffy and Teal'c looked over Jack's machine after having returned to the infirmary.

"Feel better?" Daniel asked as Sam entered.

Sam nodded. "Much, thanks. Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes, Jack built it but no one seems to be able to figure out what …" Buffy said as she switched it on, "… _it_ is."

"Colonel, you have no idea what it is or why you built it?" Sam asked as Jack shook his head.

Just then the klaxons began to sound.

_"Captain Carter and Captain Enye to the control room. Captain Carter and Captain Enye to the control room._

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"We were preparing to send SG-11 to the next new Stargate address that Colonel O'Neill programmed into the computer," Hammond said as Sam and Buffy walked into the control room.

"The Gate wouldn't dial out, the computer's frozen," Walter said.

Sam shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense, we've just run a full diagnostic."

Buffy tapped her commbadge. "Enye to Deep Space Nine. Dawnara can you try and remote dial the Stargate with your uploaded dialing program?"

"Negative Captain Enye. I was just locked out of the program," Dawnara replied. "Which is unusual as seeing how other than parts of my core you have locked personally. Everything should be accessible including the dialing program."

"Okay standby," Buffy said.

Walter typed a command into the computer as the monitor gave an energy output reading.

"The Stargate's trying to draw more power than usual from the system," Sam said as she and Buffy watched the power output monitor as the power suddenly got a significant boost.

"General," Buffy said. "The Stargate just got a huge power boost. It's drawing ten times more power than normal."

"Isn't that impossible?" Hammond asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, Sir, the circuit should've blown."

"This is General Hammond," Hammond said into a phone. "I want Sergeant Siler and a maintenance crew to the power room immediately."

Just then the Stargate began to dial out on its own as Chevrons started to lock in place.

"Uh, Sir?" Sam said as Hammond came over to her. "The Gate is dialing out."

"Where to?" Hammond asked.

Sam shook her head. "I have no way of knowing. We've completely lost control, Sir."

"Chevron five is encoded," Walter said as Daniel, Jack, Willow and Teal'c entered the control room.

"The device that Jack built is some sort of energy source. He just hooked it up in the power vault," Daniel said.

"Well, that explains where the Gate's getting all the extra power," Buffy said.

"I would not have authorized that, Doctor Jackson," Hammond said. "Captain Carter … Captain Enye, how do we stop this?"

"You could have Siler pull the main breaker," Sam suggested.

"Chevron six is encoded," Walter said.

"Wait. Jack has been saying that this is a good thing. Now, so far he's done nothing bad," Daniel said.

"So far," Hammond said.

"Chevron seven …" Walter said as the seventh chevron locks in but it's not Earth's point of origin chevron and the number 8 appears on the screen under the seventh chevron's slot "… is encoded?"

"And it's not the point of origin," Sam said.

"What?" Hammond asked as Jack gazed at the Stargate.

"General, what if all these anomalies that have been happening to Jack are part of some big plan?" Daniel said.

"What plan?" Hammond asked.

"Well, earlier Jack was telling Daniel and I he had to go through the Gate," Willow said. "Maybe everything up until now has been leading to this." He said as he indicated the Stargate.

"What's it doing?" Sam asked.

"Chevron _eight_ is locked," Walter said as the Stargate activated. "Wormhole is tracking …" He turned to Sam and Buffy. "Captains?"

"Of course," Buffy said."

"What?" Hammond asked.

"The reason for the extra power. And the use of an eighth chevron. We just dialed outside our own galaxy," said Buffy.

Sam nodded. "Captain Enye is correct, sir. The computer indicates that the wormhole is leaving our known network of Stargates. It's going outside of our galaxy. Far out," she said.

"That's why the Gate needed all the extra power," Daniel said.

"Hold on, I thought Stargate addresses were six points in space with the seventh being the point of origin," Hammond said.

"Think of a Stargate address as a phone number. It takes seven to dial anywhere in our own galaxy. Just as a seven digit phone number will be for a phone somewhere in the same city you are. Now to dial outside our local prefix we need an area code. The eighth chevron is the area code," Buffy said as Jack looked at Hammond who looked back at him.

"Now what?" Hammond asked.

Daniel warily watched as Jack tapped Buffy's shoulder. _"Come with me,"_he said in the alien language.

"Well?" Hammond asked.

Willow smiled as she looked at the padd. "The translation program finally recognized all the words. "He wants Neri to come with him?"

"Why?" Hammond asked.

Jack looked back at Hammond. _"I believe the people on the other side of the Gate can help me, sir."_

Willow nodded. "He believes the people on the other side of the Gate can help him."

"I'm just supposed to let you and Captain Enye go?" Hammond asked.

"He's already gone, General. I don't think we have much of a choice," Daniel said.

"But why Captain Enye?" Hammond asked.

Jack pointed toward her commbadge.

"I think I understand," Buffy said. You can't send a GDO with us right?"

Hammond nodded. "Without knowing where your going it's too much of a risk."

"We've seen that our commbadges can work through an open wormhole. I can contact you via commbadge. Give you my Starfleet authorization codes. Commander Enye or Lieutenant Commander Kade would be able verify them. You can then open the iris and let us through," Buffy said.

Hammond nodded, "Very well."

Jack and Buffy head for the Gate Room as Willow, Daniel, Hammond and Teal'c followed them.

"I will accompany you and Captain Enye, O'Neill." Teal'c said as Jack shook his head as he motioned between himself and Buffy.

"I think it's only supposed to be them, Teal'c," Daniel said as Teal'c watched as Jack and Buffy walked up the ramp and stopped in front of the event horizon.

"I really hope this is the right thing to do," Hammond said as Xander, Joyce and Sam ran into the embarkation room. They watched as Buffy and Jack entered the wormhole.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy landed heavily on the floor as she exited the Stargate and rolled down the steps next to Jack.

From behind a corner, an alien figure peeked out to see who arrived as the Stargate disengaged. They look up and Buffy smiled as she recognized the grey form of two Asgards approaching them.

"Greetings I am Captain Neri Enye of the United Federation of Planets," Buffy said as she and Jack rose to their feet.

"Ego…deserdi…asordo…" Jack pleaded.

_"He is human. She is Srrkaran. Both from Earth," _One of the Asgard spoke in their language.

_"But he's speaking the language of the Ancients. While she speaks the language of the humans,"_ The other replied in the same language.

"We need your help," Buffy said. "My friend here had a lot of information downloaded into his brain."

"Comdo…asordo…" Jack said.

_"They want us to help,"_ The first Asgard said as he used a device embedded in his hand that flickered gently. He pointed it at Jack as a ray of light appeared from Jack's forehead before Jack collapsed unconscious.

"It is good," the first Asgard said. "That you brought your friend here, mother."

"Mother?" Buffy asked.

"With the use of your DNA and your cloning technology you are essentially the first in a new Asgard race," The second Asgard replied. "With time all Asgard will be descended from you as we replace our failing cloned bodies with new ones from the combination of your DNA and ours."

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Buffy, "Captain?"

Buffy smiled. "Colonel Jack O'Neill meet the Asgard. I haven't caught their names yet."

Jack turned and saw the two Asgard who'd helped him. "Hello," he said as Buffy helped him to stand. "Um. Thank you."

"You are welcome." The first Asgard said.

"You understand me?" Jack asked.

"We speak many languages," The second Asgard replied. "You looked into the archive that stores all the Ancients' knowledge."

Buffy nodded. "Yes he did."

"It was not meant for him," The second Asgard said.

"What? This was all an accident?" Jack asked.

"Human physiology has not advanced to the point where your brain could handle that technology," Asgard said. "Srrkaran on the other hand …"

"Yes," Buffy said. "But I too am not ready."

The Asgard nodded in understanding.

"Oh. So where are we?" Jack asked.

"This is the Asgard planet, Othala, in the galaxy of Ida," The first Asgard said.

"Why did I come here?" Jack asked. "And why did I need to bring Captain Enye?"

"The Ancients moved on from our region of space long ago, but your sub-conscious mind used their knowledge to find us here, where you could get help," The first Asgard said. "And we assume since Neri Enye has had dealings with us that your mind thought she might be of use once you got here."

"Very impressive," The second Asgard said.

Jack looked at Buffy, "You had dealings?"

"The Defiant's hyperdrive was a gift from the Asgard," Buffy said. "In exchange for the use of Srrkarran cloning technology."

"We did not think your brains had advanced even that far," The first Asgard replied.

"How is it you know so much about human brains?" Buffy asked.

"We have studied their race closely, your former race," The second Asgard answered.

"Ah. What did you learn?" Jack asked.

"That humans have great potential," The first Asgard said.

"Great potential, that's good," Jack said.

The first Asgard nodded. "Understand this; there was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgard, the Nox …"

"Met them," Jack replied.

"… the Furlings …" the first Asgard continued.

Jack shook his head. "Don't know them."

"… and the Ancients, the builders of the Stargates," The first Asgard concluded.

"That's a pretty heady group." Jack said.

The first Asgard nodded. "The alliance was built over many millennia. The human race has much to prove before we may interact on that level."

Jack approached the two Asgards. "Look, you all seem to be quite wonderful…people," He said as he crouched down to their level. "And I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I really, really appreciate you getting all that stuff out of my head, but you folks should understand that we're out there, now, and we might not be ready for a lot of this stuff but we're doing the best we can. We are a very curious race."

The Asgard exchanged glances, and then the first Asgard offered Jack his hand. Jack looked at it and then gently took it as he stood up.

"You have already taken the first steps towards becoming the fifth race." The second Asgard said. "And with the help of mother. You will go far."

"Mother?" Jack asked as the Asgard gazed at Buffy.

"Remember I said I gave them Srrkarran cloning technology?" Buffy asked as Jack nodded. "I also gave them my DNA and to fix what you see here they will combine my DNA with their own. Making them in essence my children."

"Oh," Jack said.

"We have one question, mother," The first Asgard said. "When you came through the Stargate. Our sensors detected a Goa'uld."

"Sagira is not a Goa'uld," Buffy said. "She is a Tok'ra. The Tok'ra are symbionts that have started a resistance movement against the Goa'uld. They are our allies."

The Asgard nod.

"I will set the Hammer device to recognize you as well as the Jaffa Teal'c." Thor said as he approached.

"Hello Thor," Buffy said. "Thor I would like you to meet Colonel Jack O'Neill."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Sam sat at a console in the control room as Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel, Willow, Xander and Joyce stood around her.

"Sir, we're going to have to shut the whole system down and reboot," Sam said.

"Can you close the iris, if necessary?" Hammond asked.

Sam shook her head. "Apparently not."

"That's not good," Xander said.

"Captain, I don't care what you have to do. I want control of this system back," Hammond replied.

"Yes, Sir, I'm trying," Sam said as the Stargate started to dial up again. "We have an incoming wormhole." Sam said.

Daniel looked at Teal'c as Joyce looked to Willow and Xander as they wait for what happened next.

"Neri to Juliana, we're coming home my sendara. Starfleet authorization code … Enye, Alpha, Tango, Whiskey, Nine, One, Zero," Buffy's voice said over Willow's commbadge once the Stargate activated.

"Command code, verified," said Willow. "General."

Hammond nodded and spoke into the mic, "Stand down, friendly travelers."

The SF's in the Gate room lowered their weapons as Jack and Buffy emerge from the event horizon and slowly started to head down the ramp. Daniel headed out of the control room followed by Teal'c.

"Everything seems to be back online again, sir, including the iris," Sam said.

"Good work, Captain," Hammond replied.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Daniel and Teal'c walk into the Gate Room and move to the base of the ramp as Jack and Buffy approach them.

Jack regarded Teal'c and Daniel with a slight smile, "We're back."

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Do you still possess the knowledge of the Ancients?" Teal'c asked.

Jack sighed. "Nope. Don't remember a thing. But you know that meaning of life stuff?" Jack asked as Daniel nodded slightly. "I think we're going to be all right."

Buffy smiled and walked past Daniel and Teal'c to Joyce. Who so wanted to hug her daughter, but knew she was unable to without revealing who they were to everyone that did not yet know. "I got some news," she whispered into Joyce's ear. "You will be the grandmother of a whole race someday."

"The Asgard?" Joyce asked as Buffy nodded. "They are using your DNA and cloning technology?" Buffy nodded again as she smiled.

Willow ran into the Gate Room and smiled. "Imzadi," she said as she kissed Buffy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I may have been completely off at the beginning of the chapter on the Trill. I tried basing the Trill off what I remembered from watching DS9. Both Jadzia and Ezri when they were host to the Dax symbiont always referred to Sisko as Old Man. Something that Curzon (Dax's host before Jadzia) also called Sisko also. So it seemed to me that some blending of personalities occurred when a symbiont was blended with a Trill host.


End file.
